


Szalik z Yeti i Czerwone Skarpety

by DreamsConstellation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Percy Weasley x Colin Creevey, Perlin, Polski | Polish, Puppy Love, Quidditch, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Pierwszy rok Colina Creeveya w  Hogwarcie i przedostatni rok Percy'ego Weasleya. Niewielka zmiana wydarzeń, Percy pojawia się we właściwym miejsu o właściwej porze i mamy małą zmianę w scenariuszu.Śledzimy ich perypetie poprzez wszystkie części sagi, poczynając od Komnaty Tajemnic.---'Colin, tak?' mruknął Percy protekcjonalnie. 'Colin Creevey?'Chłopiec jedynie kiwnął głową.'Ładnie się zaczyna, skoro już w pierwszej klasie łamiesz szkolne przepisy'





	1. Percy (rok 6) Komnata Tajemnic

 

Percy Weasley dumnym krokiem przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu upewniając się, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Było już grubo po północy, ale przecież był prefektem, miał prawo działać na własną rękę.

Po oszałamiającym zwycięstwie Gryffindoru czuł, że skrzydło szpitalne, w którym aktualnie przebywał Harry, po tym jak profesor Lockhart usunął mu wszystkie kości z ramienia, jest zagrożone dziką nocną balangą. Nie chciał, żeby przez kolejny głupi pomysł jego braci Gryffindor znowu stracił punkty.

Z początku miał dyżurować w pokoju wspólnym, ale omal nie usnął około północy, postanowił więc przejść się po korytarzach otaczających skrzydło szpitalne. Liczył, że to go trochę ożywi.

Właśnie poprawiał swoją odznakę prefekta, kiedy zza rogu dobiegły go ciche kroki. A więc jednak nie mylił się! Ktoś planował odwiedzić Harry'ego! Założył ręce na piersi, zmarszczył brwi i oczekiwał na tego kto pojawi się przed nim. W blasku księżycowego światła sączącego się przez wysokie, gotyckie okna dostrzegł wyłaniającą się drobną postać, trzymającą w dłoniach kiść winogron. Był to ów rozemocjonowany pierwszak, który wszędzie chodził z aparatem fotograficznym. Teraz też miał go przy sobie. Kiedy zobaczył Percy'ego stanął jak wryty, a na jego bladej buzi pojawił się wyraz krańcowego przerażenia.

'Colin, tak?' mruknął Percy protekcjonalnie. 'Colin Creevey?'

Chłopiec jedynie kiwnął głową.

'Ładnie się zaczyna, skoro już w pierwszej klasie łamiesz szkolne przepisy'

'Chciałem tylko...' zaczął Colin, unosząc dłonie w których trzymał winogrono.

'Wracaj do łóżka nim odejmę Gryffindorowi punkty!' przerwał mu Percy groźnie.

Colin spojrzał tęsknie ponad ramieniem Percy'ego, na wejście do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale w końcu dał za wygraną, odwrócił się i odmaszerował.

Percy pokręcił głową ciężko wzdychając i odwrócił się napięcie, ale niemal w tej samej chwili usłyszał głośne westchniecie mogące być jednocześnie oznaką przerażenia jak i zachwytu. Zaskoczony ruszył w ślad za Colinem i tym razem to on stanął jak wryty.

Korytarzem w kierunku pierwszoroczniaka sunął ogromny wąż. Chłopiec już unosił aparat, żeby zrobić mu zdjęcie, kiedy Percy oprzytomniał, rzucił się na niego, złapał go w pasie i pchnął za gobelin wiszący tuż obok. Znajdowało się za nim tajne przejście na wyższe piętro.

'Co...?' sapnął Colin, kiedy Percy pociągnął go za sobą schodami w górę.

'Na brodę Merlina! Co to było?!' wrzasnął Percy i nie tracąc zimnej krwi dodał 'Trzeba natychmiast obudzić profesora Dumbledore'a!'

'Dam sobie uciąć głowę, że to potwór z Komnaty Tajemnic!' pisnął podniecony Colin. Nie wydawał się w najmniejszym stopniu przerażony spotkaniem z ową legendarną bestią. 'Percy, możesz już zwolnić, wcale nas nie goni' dodał oglądając się za siebie.

Ale Percy nie słuchał, gnał jak szalony pokonując trzy schody na raz, ciągnąc Colina za sobą. Wypadli z tajnego przejścia na korytarz, prosto na Filcha.

'No, no, no...' mruknął uradowany woźny, pokazując swoje zaniedbane zęby w złowrogim uśmiechu.

'Panie Filch, musimy natychmiast widzieć się z profesorem Dumbledorem!' oznajmił Percy, prostując się dumnie.

'Coś mi się widzi, że o tej porze profesor Dumbledore śpi. Ale nie martwcie się i bez niego wymyślę wspaniałą karę dla was, za wałęsanie się po zamku w nocy' zachichotał.

'Ale... właśnie widzieliśmy...' Percy zawahał się.

'Potwora z komnaty tajemnic! Cudem uniknęliśmy ataku!' dokończył za niego Colin, trudno było wyczuć, czy jest bardziej przerażony czy podekscytowany.

Filch zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo za jego plecami pojawiła się profesor McGonagall w szlafroku.

'Co tu się dzieje, Filch?' zapytała, a kiedy dostrzegła swych uczniów usta jej się zwęziły.

'Percy! Co to ma znaczyć?'

'Pani profesor! Całe szczęście! Właśnie w korytarzu przy skrzydle szpitalnym napotkaliśmy ogromnego węża!' wydyszał Percy, doskakując do niej. Wciąż trzymał Colina za rękę, więc chłopiec zmuszony był podążyć za nim. 'Podejrzewamy, że to mógł być... no wie pani, potwór Slytherina!'

Profesor McGonagall pokiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. 'Coś wam się musiało przywidzieć chłopcy...'

'NIE PRZYWIDZIAŁO NAM SIĘ! PANI PROFESOR TAM NAPRAWDĘ BYŁ POTWÓR! MOŻE NADAL GRASUJE PO KORYTARZACH' wrzasnął niecierpliwie Colin. 'TRZEBA IŚĆ PO PROFESORA DUMBLEDOREA!'

Nim McGonagall zdążyła udzielić mu reprymendy za te wrzaski, na scenę, jak na zawołanie, wkroczył Dumbledore.

'Nie dostałem zaproszenia na wasze piżama-party, ale skoro pan Creevey wykrzykuje moje nazwisko na cały korytarz, domyślam się, że mogę dołączyć' zachichotał.

'Dumbledore, ci chłopcy twierdzą, że właśnie widzieli ogromnego węża niedaleko skrzydła szpitalnego' wyjaśniła profesor McGonagall, a Dumbledore zaraz spoważniał.

'Prowadźcie' skinął im głową, nie chcąc tracić czasu.

●●●

Przeszli cały korytarz zaglądając do wszystkich pomieszczeń mieszczących się przy nim, ale po potworze nie było śladu. W końcu Dumbledore odesłał ich do dormitorium, a sam wraz z innymi nauczycielami zaczął przeszukiwać cały zamek.

'Nie myślcie, że unikniecie kary za nocne spacery!' powiedziała profesor McGonagall odprowadzając ich do wieży Gryffindoru.

'Ależ, pani profesor! Jestem prefektem!' oburzył się Percy.

'Nie oznacza to, że masz prawo wychodzić w nocy ze swojego dormitorium! Teraz marsz do łóżek!'

W milczeniu przeszli przez dziurę pod portretem do cichego i ciemnego pokoju wspólnego. Ogień na kominku już dawno zgasł więc Percy wyciągnął różdżkę i szepnął ' _Lumos_ ' sprawiając, że jej koniec zalśnił delikatnym światłem. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego druga ręka wciąż ściska dłoń Colina. Puścił go zaraz, trochę zmieszany.

'Przepraszam, to ze zdenerwowania' wzruszył ramionami.

'Nic się nie stało' odparł Colin. Patrzył na niego jakoś tak... dziwnie.

'Lepiej spróbujmy się przespać, do świtu jeszcze trochę czasu'

Ruszyli w kierunku schodów prowadzących do sypialni chłopców i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami, nad którymi wisiała tabliczka z napisem "ROK PIERWSZY".

'Zmykaj do łóżka' ponaglił młodszego chłopca Percy, ale Colin się ociągał.

'Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że...' bąknął nieśmiało 'że to co zrobiłeś, było bardzo odważne. Gdyby nie ty wąż pewnie odgryzłby mi głowę. Dziękuję Percy'

Percy lekceważąco machnął ręką mówiąc 'Nie ma za co. Idź już spać Colin', ale wciąż brzmiały mu w uszach słowa Colina, wypowiedziane tym słodkim, pełnym podziwu tonem _to co zrobiłeś było bardzo odważne_. Słyszał je, kiedy szedł do swojej sypialni i kiedy kładł się do łóżka, nawet gdy zasypiał z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy. 


	2. Colin (rok 1) Komnata Tajemnic

Następnego ranka Colin obudził się podniecony jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, choć sam nie wiedział co go tak bardzo uskrzydla; to że widział w nocy potwora, czy może fakt, że ten dzielny Percy Weasley ocalił mu skórę. Zapewne obie te rzeczy. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy znowu go zobaczy i jeszcze raz będzie mógł mu podziękować. Choć bał się, że gdy ponownie stanie z Percym oko w oko to zabraknie mu słów.

Ubrał się prędko i zbiegł na dół, do pustego pokoju wspólnego. Pewnie wszyscy byli już na śniadaniu. Colin przelazł przez dziurę pod portretem Grubej Damy i zbiegł na dół do Wielkiej Sali. Tak jak przewidział większość uczniów jadła właśnie śniadanie. Przy stole Gryffindoru dostrzegł Percy'ego. Ten widok sprawił, że serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej.

Percy miał cienie pod oczami, wyglądał na zmęczonego i przygaszonego. Colin zajął miejsce naprzeciwko uśmiechając się nieśmiało, kiedy Percy spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów w rogowej oprawie.

'Dzień dobry' przywitał się, czując jak idiotyczny rumieniec oblewa mu policzki.

'Cześć' Percy skinął mu głową 'Dobrze się czujesz? Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że powinienem był wczoraj zaprowadzić cię do skrzydła szpitalnego...'

Colin poczuł, że jego rumieniec staje się wyraźniejszy.

'Przecież nic mi się nie stało!'

'Mogłeś doznać szoku. Lepiej idź po śniadaniu do pani Pomfrey, niech cię zbada'

'Naprawdę czuję się świetnie Percy, lepiej pomyśl o sobie' odparł młodszy chłopiec smarując tost masłem. 'Kiepsko wyglądasz' dodał, kiedy Percy uniósł brwi pytająco

'Też zaczniesz kiepsko wyglądać, jak ci powiem, że profesor McGonagall dała nam szlaban'

'Jak to?!'

'Nie zabrała Gryffindorowi punktów, ale mamy jutro o zachodzie słońca stawić się w sali wejściowej, Filch da nam jakieś zadanie...'

'A co z potworem? Znaleźli go?'

Percy westchnął ciężko 'Nie, ale była kolejna napaść'

'COOO?!'

'W nocy, podczas przeszukiwania zamku profesor Flitwick natknął się na jakiegoś Puchona z czwartej klasy, dość blisko korytarza, w którym widzieliśmy węża. Spetryfikowany, tak jak Pani Norris' wyjaśnił Percy.

Colin przez chwilę milczał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to mógł być on.

'Gdyby nie ty Percy...'

'Daj spokój, każdy zrobiłby to samo na moim miejscu' westchnął Percy, ale oczy zapłonęły mu dumą.

●●●

Colin do końca dnia nie odstępował Percy'ego na krok. Po śniadaniu Percy poszedł do biblioteki, żeby dokończyć wypracowanie dla profesora Binnsa, a Colin podreptał za nim, zasypując pytaniami dotyczącymi historii magii, egzaminów jakie trzeba zdać w Hogwarcie oraz jego planów na przyszłość. Nie dał mu w spokoju pisać, dopóki Percy nie warknął na niego i nie kazał się przymknąć.

Później zeszli razem na drugie śniadanie, a kiedy już zjedli Percy oświadczył pompatycznie, że ma zamiar zażyć ruchu na szkolnych błoniach, Colin uznał, że to świetny pomysł i dołączył do niego. Kiedy dotarli do jeziora, Colin zauważył pluskającą się na płyciźnie wielką kałamarnicę i zaraz zaczął wypytywać o nią Percy'ego.

'Cały dzień dziś za mną chodzisz, tak już będzie zawsze?' zapytał w końcu zmęczonym głosem Percy.

Colin zaczerwienił się 'Eee... przepraszam... Po prostu... jakoś tak... wiesz...'

Percy spojrzał na niego uważnie, chyba po raz pierwszy i powoli pokiwał głową 'Wiem... wybacz, nie chciałem być niemiły'

●●●

Następnego dnia Colin zdołał jedynie powiedzieć Percy'emu "Cześć" przy śniadaniu i pomachać mu, kiedy mijali się na korytarzu. Percy oprócz tego, że był prefektem, był też bardzo pilnym uczniem i w tygodniu, jeśli tylko nie patrolował korytarzy, spędzał każdą wolną chwilę w bibliotece.

Colin, swym sprawdzonym sposobem, nauczył się jego planu zajęć na pamięć, ale niewiele mu to dało, bo Percy przychodził do klasy niemal równo z dzwonkiem. Nie mógł więc w skrytości ducha nie cieszyć na ich wspólny szlaban. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Percy go polubił, tak bardzo chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go polubił. 

 


	3. Percy (rok 6) Komnata Tajemnic

Po raz pierwszy w swej sześcioletniej szkolnej karierze Percy dostał szlaban. Matka na pewno będzie w szoku, kiedy otrzyma list od profesor McGonagall. Ale, jak to mówią, kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Zszedł do sali wejściowej, gdzie czekał już mały Colin. Percy z jednej strony był poirytowany tym, że chłopiec nie daje mu ani chwili wytchnienia, ale jednocześnie schlebiał mu jego podziw. Lubił, kiedy traktował go jak skarbnicę wiedzy, no i było mu go trochę żal. Zrozumiał, dlaczego Colin tak do niego przylgnął, chłopiec po prostu nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, wszyscy mieli go dość. Percy'emu podobało się to, że mimo wszystko Colin nie tracił pogody ducha.

'Cześć Percy!' chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc go. Nikt by nie pomyślał, że za chwilę czeka go jakieś nieprzyjemne zadanie zlecone przez Filcha.

'Cześć Colin' Percy też się uśmiechnął. 'Wszystko okej?'

'Jasne, a u ciebie?'

'Też, chociaż za chwilę może nie być. Ciekawe co nam wymyśli pan Filch' Percy stanął obok Colina. Przez chwilę czekali w milczeniu, aż w końcu pojawił się woźny.

'Za mną' warknął i wyprowadził ich z zamku w ciemny i zimny, listopadowy wieczór.

'Panie Filch... Dokąd my idziemy?' zapytał zdziwiony Percy.

'Do Zakazanego Lasu' zarechotał woźny, a Percy zwalczył w sobie ochotę złapania Colina za rękę.

'DO ZAKAZANEGO LASU?!' powtórzył. 'ALE PRZECIEZ... TO JEST PIERWSZOROCZNIAK!'

'Tam każdy jest jak pierwszoroczniak' zagdakał Filch zatrzymując się przed chatką Hagrida. Olbrzym już na nich czekał z kuszą w dłoniach. _A więc Hagrid idzie z nami_ pomyślał Percy z ulgą. W jego towarzystwie chyba nic im nie groziło. Mimo to zerknął badawczo na Colina. Chłopiec nie wydawał się już tak rozradowany jak w sali wejściowej, ale też nie sprawiał wrażenia przerażonego.

'No dalej chłopaki, chodźcie' powiedział dziarsko Hagrid.

'Hagridzie, pamiętaj, że to młodociani przestępcy. Nie patyczkuj się z nimi' upomniał go Filch 'Skoro tak lubią nocne wędrówki, zobaczymy czy nocna wędrówka po lesie im się spodoba!'

Hagrid jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi tylko ruszył w stronę lasu, a Percy i Colin pośpieszyli za nim.

'Czemu Zakazany Las jest...eee... zakazany?' zapytał Colin. Percy poczuł, jak chłopiec przyciska się ramieniem do jego boku. Jednak trochę się bał.

'Nie jest do końca bezpiecznym miejscem... mieszkają tu różne... nie do końca oswojone stworzenia' zaczął Percy. Nie chciał go wystraszyć jeszcze bardziej, więc postanowił nie wspominać o wilkołakach.

'Dobra chłopaki' odezwał się Hagrid, kiedy wkroczyli między drzewa 'Tera cicho. Pomożecie mi zbirać włosy jednorożców. Widać je w ciemności, więc nie będziecie mieć problemu'

Percy odetchnął z ulgą, po Hagridzie spodziewał się o wiele gorszego zadania.

'Włosy jednorożców?!' pisnął zachwycony Colinn, a Percy nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. 'To tutaj są JEDNOROŻCE?!'

'Oczywiście, a coś myślał?' Hagrid również wyglądał na rozbawionego, zachwytem Colina.

'Nie sądziłem, że są jakieś tak blisko Hogwartu! Panie Hagrid, będę mógł wziąć jeden taki włos na pamiątkę?'

'Jeśli chcesz, tylko nie mów do mnie _panie_ Hagrid, samo Hagrid wystarczy'

Zbieranie włosów jednorożców nie było zbyt wymagającym zajęciem, wkrótce każdy trzymał już w dłoni okazały pęk srebrnych nitek. W towarzystwie Hagrida szybko rozluźnili się do tego stopnia, że niemal zapomnieli, gdzie się znajdują. Do porządku doprowadziło ich nagłe pojawienie się centaura. Bezszelestnie wyszedł zza krzaków, sprawiając, że Percy'emu niemal stanęło serce.

'Witaj Hagridzie' skinął głową gajowemu.

'Cześć Ronanie' przywitał się z nim spokojnie Hagrid.

'Kogo dziś ze sobą przyprowadziłeś?' zapytał centaur rzucając okiem na chłopców.

Percy mimowolnie ustawił się tak, by zasłonić sobą Colina.

'To uczniowie z Hogwartu, Percy Weasley i Colin Creevey' przedstawił ich. 'Chłopaki to jest Ronan'

Colin wychylił się zza Percyego i obserwując centaura z zaciekawieniem, pomachał do niego. Percy skinął jedynie głową. Ronan zerknął na pęki włosów jednorożców w ich dłoniach.

'Na polanie za tymi drzewami jest tego sporo. Jeden jednorożec tarzał się tam w miękkiej trawie'

'Dzięki Ronanie' powiedział Hagrid. 'Słyszeliście chłopaki? Idziemy'

●●●

Kiedy wrócili do zamku świtało. Byli wykończeni i wlekli się noga za nogą za Filchem. Hagrid wręczył Colinowi cały pęk włosów, zanim przekazał ich z powrotem w ręce woźnego.

'Chyba nie ma sensu iść do dormitorium, zaraz będzie śniadanie' westchnął Percy.

'Wiesz co? Takie szlabany mógłbym mieć co wieczór, musisz przyznać, że było całkiem miło' Colin wyszczerzył się do niego, a Percy po raz kolejny nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.


	4. Colin (rok 2) Więzień Azkabanu

Pociąg do Hogwartu mknął przez zielone pastwiska, a Colin wpatrywał się w okno chrupiąc Kociołkowe Pieguski. Był sam w przedziale, chciał usiąść z kimś, ale wszędzie było już pełno. No i chyba... chyba inni nie mieli ochoty dzielić z nim przedziału.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo, nigdy nie lubił poddawać się smutnym myślom, wolał puścić wodzę wyobraźni i myśleć o tym, że znowu zobaczy Percy'ego Weasleya! Bardzo za nim tęsknił. Percy, mimo, że dużo starszy, zdawał się naprawdę go lubić. W każdym razie w ostatnich miesiącach szkoły bardzo często uśmiechał się w jego towarzystwie. Colin uwielbiał ten uśmiech. Wyobrażał sobie jak będzie wyglądało ich spotkanie po dwóch miesiącach rozłąki. Zastanawiał się czy Percy jakoś się zmienił? Czy też mu go brakowało?

Colin przed wakacjami zamówił Proroka Codziennego, żeby wiedzieć co się dzieje w czarodziejskim świecie. W jednym z lipcowych numerów pojawiło się zdjęcie rodziny Weasleyów w Egipcie. Percy wyglądał na nim wyjątkowo dumnie, zapewne dlatego, że został prefektem naczelnym, wypolerowana odznaka zdobiła fez na jego głowie. Colin nie mógł zdobyć się na to, by wyrzucić ten numer czasopisma do śmieci, po tym jak już cały przeczytał. W końcu wyciął zdjęcie Weasleyów i włożył je do albumu ze szkolnymi fotografiami, które sam robił w zeszłym roku.

Pogrążony w myślach Colin nie zauważył ulotnego momentu, kiedy dzień przechodzi w noc i gdy wrócił do rzeczywistości, za oknem był już niemal zupełnie ciemno. Szybko przebrał się w szkolne szaty i właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie pokręcić się po korytarzu, kiedy pociąg zaczął zwalniać aż w końcu się zatrzymał. Colin był pewien, że nie dotarli jeszcze na miejsce, podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia i już miał wyjrzeć z przedziału, kiedy pogasły wszystkie światła.

Stał tak w zupełnej ciemności nasłuchując niespokojnych głosów z sąsiednich przedziałów. Wreszcie zdecydował się wyjść na korytarz. Po omacku dotarł do drzwi i ostrożnie wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Na korytarzu panował chaos, ktoś nadepnął mu na stopę, ktoś go trącił w ramię, ktoś wpadł na niego zwalając go z nóg.

'Och! Przepraszam najmocniej!' w świetle, które zabłysło nad jego głową, dostrzegł zatroskaną twarz Percy'ego Weasleya.

'Cześć Percy!' uśmiechnął się Colin, kiedy starszy chłopiec pomagał mu wstać.

'Cześć. Nic ci się nie stało?'

'Niee, słuchaj Percy, co się dzieje? Czemu stoimy?'

'Nie mam pojęcia, ale to chyba jakaś inspekcja... Pewnie szukają Blacka. Myślę jednak, że ktoś powinien powiadomić nas prefektów, że będzie miało miejsce coś takiego' Percy skierował strumień światła z różdżki na przedział Colina. 'Chodź, wejdźmy na razie do środka i poczekajmy trochę. Chciałem poszukać mojej młodszej siostry, pewnie się przestraszyła, ale w tym zamieszaniu chyba i tak mi się to nie uda'

'Nie martw się, na pewno nic jej nie jest.' Colin z powrotem usiadł na swoim miejscu, a Percy opadł na siedzenie naprzeciwko. Wciąż trzymał zapaloną różdżkę, Colin w jej świetle dostrzegł, że Percy jest mocno opalony, a jego piegi rzucają się w oczy bardziej niż zwykle.

'Widziałem twoje zdjęcie w Proroku Codzienny' wypalił 'Byłeś w Egipcie!'

Percy pokiwał głową 'Owszem.'

'Jak tam jest? Wiesz, tak z czarodziejskiego punktu widzenia?'

Percy już miał mu zacząć opowiadać, kiedy nagle zrobiło się bardzo zimno a drzwi przedziału otworzyły się raptownie.

Stała w nich wysoka zakapturzona postać, wciągająca ze świstem powietrze. Colin zadrżał na całym ciele, przerażające zimno wkradło się do jego umysłu, odbierając ochotę na cokolwiek. Poczuł, że przytłacza go rozpacz, choć nie wiedział skąd się wzięła. Różdżka Percy'ego zgasła. Colin dostrzegł na jego twarzy odbicie tych samych beznadziejnych uczuć, które właśnie ogarnęły jego, gdy zakapturzona postać cofnęła się i ruszyła korytarzem dalej.

●●●

'Co-to-było?!' zachrypiał Colin dobrych kilka minut później, kiedy doszedł do siebie, a światła ponownie się zapaliły.

'Dementor' mruknął Percy. 'To strażnik Azkabanu'

'A więc tak wyglądają...' Colin, gdy już minął pierwszy szok, jak zawsze wydawał się podekscytowany spotkaniem z kolejną osobliwością świata czarodziejów. 'Bardzo dziwnie się przy nim poczułem, oni wszyscy tak maja, Percy? Percy?! Nic ci nie jest?!'

Percy był bardzo blady, najwidoczniej nie doszedł do siebie po spotkaniu z dementorem, tak szybko jak Colin.

'Wszystko dobrze' machnął tylko ręką, a kiedy pociąg wreszcie ruszył zerwał się i oznajmiając, że musi wracać do innych prefektów, opuścił przedział.

 


	5. Percy (rok 7) Więzień Azkabanu

Kiedy Harry złapał znicza, Percy Weasley oszalał ze szczęścia. Gryffindor zdobył puchar domów! Po sześciu latach! Podskakiwał jak szalony, wprawiając siedzącego obok niego na trybunach Colina w rozbawienie. Młodszy chłopiec jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

'WYGRALIŚMY! COLIN, CZY TY TO ROZUMIESZ?!' Percy złapał go za ramiona i zaczął nim potrząsać, po czym przytulił chłopca i złożył na jego policzku siarczysty pocałunek.

'Rozumiem Percy' zachichotał zaskoczony Colin, oblewając się rumieńcem.

'MÓJ OSTATNI ROK W HOGWARCIE I ZNOWU SIĘ UDAŁO! BRAWO HARRY!' wrzeszczał Percy, nie zważając na Colina, muskającego palcami miejsce, w którym usta Percy'ego dotknęły jego skóry.

●●●

Ekstaza Percy'ego przygasła dopiero po południu. Zdołał opanować się na tyle, by uznać, że najwyższa pora wrócić do nauki. W końcu lada dzień czekały go owutemy. Udał się do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciszy. W pokoju wspólnym nie mógł na to liczyć. Nie dane mu było jednak zaznać spokoju zbyt długo, bowiem ledwie wybrał książki z półek i zasiadł przy swoim ulubionym stoliku przy oknie, kiedy do biblioteki wkroczył jego cień, mały Colin Creevey.

Percy westchnął ciężko. Lubił Colina, nawet bardzo. Chłopiec sprawiał, że Percy zapominał, że jest prefektem i prymusem, a przypominał sobie jak to jest, kiedy człowiek w pierwszej klasie zachwyca się Hogwartem, widząc to wszystko po raz pierwszy. Innymi słowy Percy przy Colinie spuszczał z tonu, luzował i stawał się na powrót zwykłym chłopcem. Jednak akurat w tej chwili nie chciał ani odrobinę spuszczać z tonu. Nadal marzył o posadzie w Ministerstwie Magii, a do tego potrzebował najlepszych ocen z egzaminów.

Colin wyglądał dość dziwnie, był jakby lekko speszony czy onieśmielony. Percy'ego bardzo to zdziwiło, bo chłopiec zawsze był roześmiany i czymś podekscytowany. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko i bąknął coś o uczeniu się w sobotę, ale nie patrzył Percy'emu w oczy.

'Coś przeskrobałeś?' zagadnął Percy.

'Słucham?'

'Wyglądasz jakbyś coś zbroił'

'Prawdę mówiąc... dopiero zamierzam' Colin zachichotał nerwowo, a Percy uniósł brwi.

'Percy...' chłopiec przygryzł wargę, pochylając się nad stołem w jego stronę. Percy, pewien, że Colin chce mu wyjawić coś ważnego, również się pochylił.

'Co się dzieje Colin?' szepnął.

Nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi. Colin zbliżył twarz jeszcze bardziej do twarzy Percy'ego i pocałował go prosto w usta.

Percy odskoczył jak oparzony.

'CO TY ROBISZ?!' jęknął. Pani Pince, bibliotekarka, rzuciła im gniewne spojrzenie.

'Przepraszam!' pisnął chłopiec, najwyraźniej przerażony. 'Przepraszam Percy, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować... Po prostu... myślałem o tym... to znaczy... na meczu ty... no wiesz, jak Harry złapał znicza, pocałowałeś mnie... w policzek... Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. Chciałem ... chciałem teraz z tobą o tym porozmawiać, ale..., kiedy się przysunąłeś tak blisko...' zakończył kulawo Colin, cały czerwony.

Percy był zupełnie zbity z tropu. Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Milczał zatem wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w Colina.

'Nie podobam ci się?' westchnął w końcu Colin. To otrzeźwiło Percy'ego.

'Nie o to chodzi! Po prostu... po pierwsze jestem w szoku, po drugie jestem dla ciebie stanowczo za stary, a po trzecie... nawet nie pamiętam, żebym cię dziś całował, chociaż byłem w amoku, więc nie jest wykluczone..., ale Colin... to nie znaczyło, że... no wiesz... to nie był TAKI pocałunek'

'Wolisz dziewczyny?' zapytał smutno Colin.

'Nie! To znaczy...' Percy poczerwieniał 'No w sumie to nie ma sensu tego ukrywać... Nie, nie wolę dziewczyn, wolę chłopców, ale Colin, jesteś pięć lat młodszy! Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem... Nie myślę o tobie w TAKI sposób' Colin wyglądał na przygnębionego, więc Percy od razu dodał 'Ale to nie znaczy, że cię nie lubię, bo wiesz, że jesteś moim dobrym kumplem, nie?'

Młodszy chłopiec smutno pokiwał głową, jego policzki nadal płonęły, ale błysk w oczach przygasł.

'Zgłodniałem, chyba już pójdę na kolację' wymamrotał i nie zwlekając opuścił bibliotekę. Percy patrzył w ślad za nim przez długą chwilę nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się przed chwilą zdarzyło. Schlebiał mu oczywiście afekt Colina, ale nie mógł go przecież odwzajemnić. Gdyby chłopiec był kilka lat starszy, to może..., ale przecież on jest w wieku Ginny! Chociaż kiedy wspomniał ten krótki moment, w którym ich usta się zetknęły, zrobiło mu się jakoś tak przyjemnie.

 


	6. Colin (rok 2) Więzień Azkabanu

Colin był zły na siebie, że nie potrafił się powstrzymać od pocałowania Percy'ego. Nie zamierzał tego robić, ale jakoś tak wyszło...

Wiedział, że nie ma szans na to, żeby Percy zakochał się w nim. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego sympatia nie będzie odwzajemniona w taki sposób w jaki najbardziej by chciał, bo dzieli ich zbyt duża różnica wieku, ale mimo to bolało, kiedy Percy mówił, że nie myśli o nim w taki sposób. Choć fakt, że Percy przyznał, że woli chłopców dawał odrobinę nadziei na przyszłość.

Siedział przy stole Gryffindoru i smętnie żuł grzankę, kiedy ktoś zajął puste miejsce obok niego. Colin ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że to nikt inny jak Percy.

'Mam nadzieję, że nie żywisz do mnie urazy?' zagaił zabierając się za zapiekankę ziemniaczaną.

Colin wzruszył ramionami 'Chyba spodziewałem się tego...' mruknął, a policzki mu poróżowiały, kiedy dodał 'Chociaż może za parę lat zmienisz zdanie?'

Percy tylko pokręcił głową uśmiechając się półgębkiem i wznosząc oczy ku zaczarowanemu sklepieniu wielkiej sali. Ale nic nie powiedział, więc Colin uznał to, za odpowiedź twierdzącą.

●●●

Następnego dnia, gdy Colin przyszedł wieczorem do pokoju wspólnego, zobaczył Percy'ego siedzącego przed kominkiem, czytającego jakąś grubą knigę. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, Colin przysiadł na poręczy fotela i zaczął czytać mu przez ramię.

' _Prawa Gampa dotyczące elementarnej transmutacji_... matko, to brzmi strasznie nudno.'

'Ale nie jest' odparł Percy spokojnie.

Colin zwalczył w sobie ochotę ześlizgnięcia się z podłokietnika, prosto na jego kolana i mruknął: 'Może wystarczy tej nauki, Percy... już tak późno.'

'Rozumiem, że masz mi coś lepszego do zaproponowania?' westchnął Percy, odkładając księgę na stolik.

'Tak' Colin wyszczerzył do niego zęby. 'Chodź ze mną!'

'Ale... gdzie?' jęknął Percy niepewnie, kiedy Colin złapał go za ramię i pociągnął do dziury pod portretem. 'Colin, nie wolno nam się wałęsać po nocy! Dobrze o tym wiesz.'

'Jeszcze jest widno, daj spokój Percy, idziemy!'

Wyprowadził go z zamku. Na szczęście nie spotkali nikogo po drodze, bo Colin nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście wolno im o tej godzinie być poza wieżą Gryffindoru. Skierował swe kroki w stronę boiska do quidditcha, po czym skręcił w kierunku szopy, w której trzymano szkolne miotły.

'Chyba żartujesz!' Percy wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, ale Colin już wyciągał różdżkę i szeptał ' _Alohomora_ '. Drzwi szopy stanęły otworem.

'Potrzebujesz się trochę przewietrzyć' powiedział Colin wyciągając jedną ze starych, szkolnych mioteł i podając ją Percy'emu.

'Jak nas ktoś przyłapie, to będzie po nas' syknął Percy, ale wziął miotłę od Colina.

'Nie panikuj' uspokajał go młodszy chłopiec, biorąc drugą miotłę.

'Hej... Myślałem, że nie lubisz latać!'

'Bo nie lubię i nie umiem za bardzo, ale przecież muszę ci towarzyszyć' wzruszył ramionami.

Percy uśmiechnął się podstępnie 'Możesz lecieć ze mną' zaoferował.

●●●

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!' zapiszczał radośnie Colin, wciskając się mocno w plecy Percy'ego, kiedy robili dziką pętlę w powietrzu. Percy śmiał się jak szalony, ledwo mogąc utrzymać się na miotle.

'Jeszcze raz!' błagał Colin, kiedy Percy wyrównał lot. Nie sądził, że latanie może być tak przyjemne, chociaż bezkarne przytulanie się do Percy'ego czyniło każde warunki przyjemnymi. Nawet latanie na miotle, tuż nad zakazanym lasem.

'Więc jednak nie jest to takie straszne?' zarechotał Percy, obracając się by na niego spojrzeć.

'Jest cudowne!' zapiał Colin.

'Może pora, żebyś spróbował polatać sam?'

'Nie, nie!' zaprotestował szybko. 'Wiesz, ja nie potrafię prowadzić miotły tak doskonale jak ty.' 


	7. Colin (rok 3) Czara Ognia

Kiedy Colin obudził się pewnego sierpniowego ranka pierwszym co zobaczył była piękna sowa krzykliwa siedząca na oparciu jego łóżka. Podskoczył jak oparzony, bo rozpoznał w niej Hermesa, sowę Percy'ego. Wyplątał się z pościeli i chwycił list, który mu przyniosła. Szelest papieru, gdy rozrywał kopertę obudził jego młodszego brata, z którym dzielił pokój.

'Colin? Co to? List z Hogwartu?!' wymamrotał z przejęciem zaspany Dennis. Odkąd skończył jedenaście lat z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał swojego listu z Hogwartu.

'Niee, to tylko list od przyjaciela, śpij dalej' odparł Colin pośpiesznie, z bijącym sercem zabierając się do czytania listu.

 _Drogi Coline,_  
_Ufam, że Twoje wakacje są udane. Ja niestety nie odpoczywam, a ciężko pracuję. Dostałem pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, dokładnie w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, mam wiele na głowie, ale nie uskarżam się, w końcu nie każdy dostaje taką pracę zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły._  
_Piszę, żeby zaprosić Cię na mecz finałowy Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Wiem, że pochodzisz z mugolskiej rodziny, dlatego miałbyś zapewne trudności z uczestniczeniem w tej imprezie, a mój ojciec dostał właśnie bilety._  
_Mam już prawo do teleportacji, więc zjawiłbym się po ciebie w poniedziałek wczesnym rankiem, a na stadion dotarlibyśmy sposobami mugoli. Co ty na to? Liczę na szybką odpowiedź, a jeśli nadal nie możesz się zdecydować, dodam, że mój brat Ron zaprosił na mecz także Harry'ego Pottera._  
_Oczekuję odpowiedzi jak najszybciej zwrotną sową._  
_Pozdrawiam,_  
_Percy_

_P.S. Powiadom tatę, że mecz może potrwać dłużej niż jeden dzień. Ostatni finał trwał tydzień!_

Colin odczytywał list raz po raz, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Oto otwierała się przed nim możliwość obejrzenia finału quidditcha w towarzystwie Percy'ego! Wzmianka o tym, że Harry też ma być obecny, nie zrobiła na nim tak wielkiego wrażenia, jakiego pewnie Percy się spodziewał. Fascynacja Colina Harrym wygasła jakiś czas temu, nadal bardzo go lubił oczywiście, ale teraz większość jego uwagi pochłaniał Percy.

Colin był w nim beznadziejnie zakochany, nie wahał się już przyznawać tego przed samym sobą. Bał się, że kiedy Percy skończy Hogwart ich nadwątlona w zeszłym roku przyjaźń będzie skazana na wygaśnięcie. Jednak skoro Percy chciał go zabrać ze sobą na mecz quidditcha, to chyba znaczyło, że nie ma zamiaru zrywać kontaktu.

●●●

Kiedy tylko wraz z Dennisem (któremu musiał pozwolić przeczytać list, inaczej brat by go zamęczył) zeszli do kuchni, gdzie czekał już ich ojciec, nakrywając do śniadania, Colin od razu wyjaśnił mu jakie wspaniałe zaproszenie dostał i zapytał, czy będzie mógł je przyjąć. Pan Creevey, spokojny człowiek o szerokiej, dobrodusznej twarzy, zerknął na list od Percy'ego popijając poranną kawę.

'Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś jechał... Możesz odpisać swojemu koledze' powiedział uśmiechając się do swojego starszego syna.

'A ja tato?!' pisnął Dennis z nadzieją. 'Czy ja też bym mógł...?'

'Mój dorgi, zaproszenie jest tylko dla Colina... nie możemy stawiać Weasleyów w tak kłopotliwej sytuacji' powiedział ojciec, a Dennis smutno zwiesił głowę. 'Poza tym musisz przecież pilnie czekać na swój list z Hogwartu! Chyba nie chcesz, żeby sowa przyleciała, kiedy ciebie tu nie będzie?'

Colin podziękował ojcu w duchu za tak zgrabne wybrnięcie z sytuacji. Dennis wyraźnie się rozchmurzył, a kiedy ojciec dodał jeszcze, że przecież będą musieli udać się na Pokątną, żeby kupić mu szkolne przybory, chłopiec powrócił do swojego zwyczajnego stanu permanentnej ekscytacji.

Colin, gdy tylko pochłonął śniadanie, pobiegł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, żeby wysłać opowiedz Percy'emu. Dłoń drżała mu z podniecenia, więc pismo miał mało wyraźne, ale dało się je odczytać. Szybko przywiązał liścik do nóżki Hermesa i wypuścił go przez okno.

●●●

Percy, tak jak napisał w liście, pojawił się na progu jego domu w poniedziałek rano. Colin miał duże trudności w powstrzymaniu się od rzucenia mu się na szyję na powitanie, ale jakoś zdołał ograniczyć się do uściski dłoni. Na mecz pojechali pociągiem, kiedy wysiedli na stacji docelowej, musieli jeszcze przejść spory kawałek piechotą.

'Moglibyśmy złapać świstoklik, ale najbliższy znajdował się i tak dobre dwadzieścia mil od twojego domu i odleciał już wczoraj' wyjaśnił Percy, kiedy szli leśną ścieżką w stronę campingu pana Robertsa. 'Niektórzy czarodzieje, ci z gorszymi miejscami, przybyli tu już tydzień temu. To sprawia sporo kłopotów, organizowanie tak dużych imprez... wiesz te wszystkie środki antymugolskie...' przemawiał w tym stylu, dopóki nie doszli do namiotów jego rodziny. Colin nie narzekał, uwielbiał słuchać Percy'ego, nawet kiedy ten dawał mu wykłady na temat grubości denek kociołków.


	8. Percy - Czara Ognia

Miło było choć raz spędzić trochę czasu z kimś kto nie kazał mu się bez przerwy przymknąć i słuchał go z wypiekami na twarzy. Z kimś kto potrafił sprawić, że na jego ustach gościł uśmiech i nigdy nie śmiał się z niego, ale zawsze z nim.

Percy nie żałował, że zaprosił Colina na mecz finałowy, nawet kiedy Harry rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ujrzawszy z kim przyszedł. Tak, Harry nie przepadał za Colinem z powodu jego natrętności, ale nawet on musiał dostrzec, że Colin od jakiegoś czasu przestał się tak interesować jego osobą. Percy natomiast, bardzo Colina lubił i nawet pomimo jego zachowania w ubiegłym roku; pocałunku i przyznania, że Percy mu się podoba (czego oczywiście Percy nie traktował zbyt poważnie), nie chciał zrywać z nim kontaktu.

Rozmyślał tak, leżąc na swojej koi w namiocie, który ojciec pożyczył od kolegi z pracy. Mecz skończył się już dawno, wszyscy chyba zasnęli, ale Percy jakoś nie mógł. Za dużo emocji... Przewrócił się na bok, zamykając oczy i usiłując wreszcie pogrążyć się w sennych marzeniach, kiedy poczuł, że materac ugina się jakby ktoś usiadł obok. Otworzył oczy, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek dostrzec, pod kołdrę, obok niego, wsunęło się czyjeś ciepłe ciało, oplatając go mocno ramionami.

'Co jest?!' wymamrotał zduszonym głosem.

'Wybacz Percy, ale jest mi bardzo zimno' oczywiście był to Colin. Przylgnął do niego tak mocno, że ten miał trudności z rozróżnieniem, która kończyna jest czyja.

'To załóż sweter!' powiedział natarczywym szeptem Percy. Choć zrobiło mu się bardzo przyjemnie w uścisku Colina, musiał kazać mu wracać do siebie 'Colin, nie możesz spać ze mną w jednym łóżku!'

'Wiem' mruknął młodszy chłopiec, jednocześnie wtulając się w niego mocniej. 'Jeszcze tylko chwilkę.'

Percy westchnął ciężko, ale nie oponował już, bał się, że ktoś się obudzi i przyłapie ich w tej dość niezręcznej sytuacji. Poza tym było całkiem miło, przecież jeśli jeszcze chwilę tak poleżą, nic się nie stanie... Ostatecznie nie robią nic złego. Ledwie to pomyślał, usta Colina znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko jego szyi. Percy stanowczo go odepchnął.

'Wystarczy. Wracaj do swojego łóżka Colin, dobranoc'

'Ale...'

'Colin!'

'Proszę cię...' miauknął młodszy chłopiec, ale Percy był nieugięty.

'Wracaj do łóż...' nagle urwał, nasłuchując. 'Co to?!'

Odgłosy z campingu, do tej pory radosne po zwycięstwie Irlandii, zmieniły się. Stały się jakby bardziej natarczywe i można w nich było wyraźnie dosłyszeć okrzyki przerażenia. Percy szybko wyskoczył z łóżka, pozostawiając w nim przestraszonego Colina i potrząsnął panem Weasleyem.

'Ojcze! Ojcze, zbudź się!'

 


	9. Colin (rok 3) Czara Ognia

Colin nadal nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad odwagą Percy'ego, który nawet przez chwilę nie wahał się by ruszyć na pomoc tym biednym mugolom uwięzionym przez czarodziejów w maskach.

'Idź z moimi braćmi, jak będzie po wszystkim, znajdziemy was' oznajmił tylko i już pędził w stronę zamaskowanej grupy.

Ach... Percy był taki dzielny! Oby tylko nic mu się nie stało, sytuacja wyglądała naprawdę groźnie.

'Nie martw się Colin, nic nam tutaj nie grozi' powiedziała Ginny, przemierzająca ciemny las ramię w ramię z nim. Byli z nimi także bliźniacy, Fred i George, ale Harry, Ron i Hermiona po drodze gdzieś się zawieruszyli.

'Wiem, martwię się o resztę' odparł. Gdyby powiedział, że konkretnie to najbardziej martwi się o Percy'ego, nie zabrzmiałoby to dobrze.

'Harry, Ron i Hermiona potrafią o siebie zadbać, nie wspominając już o naszym tacie i braciach' pocieszył go Fred. A może to był George? Colin miał jeszcze mały problem z rozróżnianiem ich, zwłaszcza w takich ciemnościach. Żywił nadzieję, że bez względu na to który z bliźniaków to był, nie mylił się i Percy'emu rzeczywiście nic nie groziło.

Pechowo się stało, że zamieszki musiały wybuchnąć akurat w tak istotnym dla niego momencie. Druga taka okazja, żeby wślizgnąć się Percy'emu do łóżka może się nigdy nie powtórzyć. Nie wyglądał co prawda na zadowolonego, ale nie wyrzucił go od razu, więc chyba też musiało mu być przyjemnie. Albo może był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się z nim spierać, dopiero kiedy Colin postanowił pocałować go w szyję, Percy wyraził sprzeciw.

'Spójrzcie! Co to wznosi się tam nad drzewami?!' krzyknęła nagle Ginny, wyrywając Colina z zamyślenia. Wszyscy spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku.

'To jest... to chyba... mroczny znak' powiedział jeden z bliźniaków.

'Co takiego?' Colin zmarszczył brwi.

'Mroczny znak. Symbol Sam-wiesz-kogo... Lepiej stąd chodźmy... '

●●●

Kiedy wreszcie wrócili z powrotem do namiotu, Charlie, Bill i Percy już tam na nich czekali.

'Gdzie reszta?' zapytał Bill.

'Zgubiliśmy ich w lesie' odpowiedział George albo Fred.

'Percy!' jęknął Colin na widok przyjaciela. Cała trójka najstarszych braci Weasleyów była poraniona, ale Percy wyglądał najgorzej, bo miał rozwalony nos.

'To nic takiego, ojciec zaraz to naprawi' bąknął Percy, machając lekceważąco ręką.

'Jesteś taki dzielny...' westchnął z zachwytem Colin, kiedy reszta Weasleyów pogrążyła się w nerwowej rozmowie.

'Och proszę cię...' jęknął Percy zmęczonym tonem, ale lekko się zarumienił. 'Powiedz lepiej czy wam się nic nie przydarzyło w lesie?'

'Nie, jakoś uniknęliśmy kłopotów' Colin wzruszył ramionami, nadal patrząc na Percy'ego z uwielbieniem.

Charlie wyjrzał z namiotu i oznajmił dziarsko 'Idzie tata! Harry, Hermiona i Ron są z nim!'

 


	10. Colin (rok 3) Czara Ognia

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy to było coś co rozpalało wyobraźnię wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, nawet tych poniżej czwartej klasy, którzy nie mogli w nim uczestniczyć, chyba, że zaprosi ich ktoś starszy.

No właśnie! Taki był plan Colina. Ubłagać jakąś starszą dziewczynę, żeby go wybrała na swojego partnera. Niestety zadanie to nie należało do łatwych. Większość starszych dziewczyn chciało iść na bal z chłopcem w swoim wieku. Jednak Colin nie tracił nadziei. Kiedy odmówiły mu wszystkie Gryfonki od czwartej klasy wzwyż, spróbował z dziewczętami z innych domów, niestety każda kolejna albo już miała partnera, albo zwyczajnie nie chciała z nim iść.

Colin próbował przez cały tydzień, zagadując po kilka dziewcząt dziennie, niestety nic nie wskórał. W końcu postanowił zaryzykować i spróbować szczęścia z jakąś dziewczyną ze Slytherinu.

'Cześć. Jestem Colin, Colin Creevey z Gryffindoru. Słuchaj, czy nie chciałabyś iść ze mną na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy?' zagadnął pierwszą Ślizgonkę jaką napotkał tego dnia, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy. 'Bo wiesz... jestem z trzeciej klasy i nie bardzo mogę iść, jeśli nie zaprosi mnie ktoś starszy...'

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

'Ty chyba żartujesz!' zaśmiała się ordynarnie. 'Na bal? Z tobą? Może, jakby to był bal dla przedszkolaków!' to powiedziawszy zawołała swoje koleżanki i zaczęła im głośno opowiadać, że "ten dzieciak" właśnie zaprosił ją na bal.

Colin szybko uciekł ze sceny, żegnany szyderczym śmiechem, czując, jak palą go policzki, a łzy pieką w kącikach oczu. Do tej pory żadna dziewczyna nie potraktowała go w taki sposób. Zdarzało się, że odmawiały mu dobitnie, ale to było naprawdę upokarzające. Zrezygnowany ukrył się w niszy okiennej, by tam zaczekać do końca przerwy.

Chyba jednak nie pójdzie na bal, a tak bardzo chciał, nie wiadomo, kiedy znowu będzie się odbywał Turniej Trójmagiczny. Wzdychając ciężko zaczął obserwować jak za oknem grupa Krukonów urządziła bitwę na śnieżki, kiedy usłyszał nad głową jakiś uprzejmy głos.

'Colin Creevey to ty?'

Colin spojrzał na dziewczynę stojącą nad nim. Wyglądała dość ponuro, ale uśmiechała się do niego.

'Tak' odparł króko.

'Jestem Araminta Black... ze Slytherinu, słyszałam, że chcesz iść na bal, ale nie możesz, bo jesteś dopiero w trzeciej klasie?'

'To prawda' odpowiedział Colin z posępną miną.

'W takim razie możesz iść ze mną' dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. 'I tak nie mam partnera, zamierzałam iść sama, ale równie dobrze mogę ci pomóc.'

Colin wpatrywał się w nią z otwartymi ustami, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście.

'Ale..., dlaczego?' zdołał wykrztusić.

'Tak po prostu. Jak ci nie pasuje, mogę cofnąć propozycję' prychnęła.

'Oczywiście, że mi pasuje!'

'W takim razie do zobaczenia!' rzuciła i już oddalała się w stronę schodów.

'Dziękuję!' krzyknął za nią Colin, ale tylko machnęła ręką i zniknęła w tłumie uczniów zmierzających na lekcje.

●●●

W Bożonarodzeniowy wieczór Colin założył swoją szatę wyjściową, którą kupił pocztą wysyłkową dwa tygodnie wcześniej i drżąc z podniecenia zszedł na dół, do Sali Wejściowej gdzie czekała już na niego jego partnerka.

'Cześć. Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz' przywitał się grzecznie. Araminta miała na sobie prostą, ale elegancką suknię w szmaragdowym kolorze. Wyglądała ponuro jak zawsze, ale jednak bardziej odświętnie.

'Dzięki, ty też całkiem znośnie. Słuchaj Colin, musimy sobie coś na wstępie wyjaśnić. Ja... mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz zbyt dużej uwagi z mojej strony...? To znaczy, nie mam zamiaru tańczyć ani błaznować na parkiecie czy iść z tobą na romantyczną przechadzkę po błoniach. Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?'

'Ależ oczywiście! Naprawdę, w ogóle na coś takiego nie liczyłem' przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

'Całe szczęście' Araminta odetchnęła z ulgą, a wtedy drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i do środka weszli goście z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Colin dostrzegł, że błonia zostały zamienione w prawdziwie romantyczne miejsce – grotę upstrzoną świecącymi elfami, z alejkami do spacerowania, ławkami a nawet jakimś posągiem.

'Uau! Może jednak skusisz się na spacer?' zaśmiał się widząc zdumioną minę Araminty.

'Czemu nie, ale raczej nie z tobą kochasiu' pokazała mu język.

'W takim razie z kim?' Colin zmarszczył brwi. Od początku czuł, że coś kryje się za tym, że Araminta nie ma partnera.

'Z kimś z kim nie mogłam iść na bal' wyjaśniła dość ogólnikowo, ale Colin nie wypytywał dalej, bo wreszcie drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i do środka weszli reprezentanci szkół, a za nimi cała reszta. Colin omal nie potknął się o skraj swojej szaty wyjściowej rozglądając się dookoła i podziwiając dekoracje. W ostatniej chwili Araminta złapała go za ramię sycząc 'Uważaj!'. Cztery długie stoły domów zniknęły a na ich miejsce pojawiły się okrągłe stoliki dla najwyżej dziesięciu osób.

'Zajmijmy jakieś miejsce, bo konam z głodu' Araminta pociągnęła go za sobą do stolika, przy którym siedziało już kilka osób z Durmstrangu, w tym roześmiana, jasnowłosa dziewczyna o wysokich kościach policzkowych.

Araminta zajęła miejsce obok niej, a Colin opadł na następne krzesło. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyny znają się dobrze, od razu zajęły się pogawędką. Colin natomiast, rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem po sali. Obserwował jak uczniowie niepewnie zerkają na karty z menu, które leżały na każdym talerzu, a nauczyciele składają zamówienia swym talerzom i pojawiają się na nich wykwintne dania. Coś przyciągnęło jego wzrok do stołu zajmowanego przez sędziów Turnieju Trójmagicznego i reprezentantów. Przyjrzał się wszystkim uważnie i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że siedzi przy nim Percy Weasley i szczerzy do niego zęby. Wyglądał wspaniale w granatowej szacie wyjściowej.

Kiedy już minęło zaskoczenie Colin z trudem powstrzymał się od podbiegnięcia do Percy'ego i uściśnięcia go, tak długo się nie widzieli. Posłał mu jedynie rozradowany uśmiech. Zauważył, że przy stole nie ma pana Croucha, zatem jego przyjaciel pewnie wziął za niego zastępstwo.

Percy, wciąż patrząc na niego, znacząco uniósł brwi. Dla Colina było jasne, że pyta w ten sposób, co tu robi, skoro jest dopiero w trzeciej klasie. Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i dyskretnie wskazał głową na siedzącą obok Aramintę, tak pochłoniętą rozmową z dziewczyną z Durmstrangu, że w ogóle nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Percy uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej. Colin machnął ręką na znak, że wyjaśni mu to później i zabrał się do wertowania menu.

Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Percy Weasley znowu w Hogwarcie! Może zostanie na noc! O tak! Takiej okazji Colin już na pewno nie przepuści.

●●●

'Przepraszam! Przepuście mnie! Przepraszam!' Colin najpierw usłyszał głos Percy'ego, a potem dostrzegł go jak przepycha się przez tłum tańczących w jego kierunku, niosąc dwa piwa kremowe.

Colin został sam przy stoliku, większość osób poszła na parkiet, a Araminta gdzieś zniknęła razem ze swoją koleżanką z Durmstrangu. Percy z uśmiechem zajął miejsce obok niego, a Colin walcząc z impulsem przytulenia go, szybko chwycił piwo kremowe, które mu podał, żeby zająć czymś ręce.

'No, no, no. Nie myślałem, że cię tu spotkam' zachichotał Percy.

'Robiłem co mogłem, żeby się wkręcić. W końcu ta dziewczyna, ona jest już w piątej klasie, ulitowała się nade mną'

'Rozumiem' Percy pokiwał głową. 'A gdzie jest teraz?'

'Nie mam pojęcia' Colin wzruszył ramionami i napił się piwa 'Wiesz, to nie tak, że ona mi się podoba czy coś... sam wiesz najlepiej, że nie myślę w ten sposób o dziewczynach...' zaczerwienił się przy ostatnich słowach. 'Po prostu chciałem dostać się na bal. Drugiej takiej okazji mogę nie mieć. A co ty tutaj robisz?'

Percy wyprostował się dumnie i oznajmił 'Dostałem awans!'

Oczy Colina rozszerzyły się. 'O rety! Naprawdę?! Gratuluję!'

'Dzięki! Teraz jestem osobistym...' ale reszta jego słów utonęła w ogłuszającym ryku tańczących, bo Fatalne Jędze, kapela, która im przygrywała właśnie zaczęła grać bardzo lubiany kawałek. Percy skrzywił się i na migi pokazał Colinowi, żeby wyszli na zewnątrz.

'Tutaj można chociaż normalnie porozmawiać' powiedział lekko urażonym tonem, kiedy wyszli z zamku do zaczarowanej groty.

'Czyli zostaniesz w Hogwarcie do końca świąt?' zapytał Colin, niby od niechcenia przysuwając się bliżej Percy'ego, tak, że teraz ich ramiona lekko ocierały się o siebie.

'Nie, chociaż byłoby miło. Jutro muszę wracać do pracy! Mam masę roboty!'

'Szkoda' Colin próbował zapanować nad sobą, ale tym razem nie udało mu się i złapał Percy'ego pod rękę. 'Ale zostajesz na noc w zamku?'

Percy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

'Nie miałem zamiaru... to znaczy..., mam już zamówiony pokój w Trzech Miotłach.'

'Ochh...' Colin nie potrafił ukryć zawodu w głosie.

'Przepraszam, ale na co ty liczyłeś?' Percy zmarszczył brwi, starając się wyglądać groźnie, ale nikły uśmiech błąkający się na jego wargach zniweczył efekt.

'Na nic! Na nic, oczywiście! Tylko... myślałem, że... po prostu... nieważne'

Percy już miał dociekać o co Colinowi chodziło, kiedy na ścieżce naprzeciwko nich pojawił się profesor Snape wraz z Karkarowem, dyrektorem Durmstrangu. Nauczyciel eliksirów obrzucił ich chłodnym spojrzeniem, które zatrzymało się na dłużej na dłoni Colina uczepionej przedramienia Percy'ego. Colin znowu się zaczerwienił, Percy też wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale nie zrzucił ręki Colina.

'Creevey, co ty tutaj robisz? Uczniom trzeciej klasy nie pozwolono uczestniczyć w balu!' warknął Snape.

'Ja... zostałem zaproszony...' bąknął Colin.

'Przez kogo? Weasleya? Niestety on już nie jest uczniem Hogwartu' prychnął ironicznie Snape. Karkarow, stojący obok niego, tylko przyglądał się tej scenie, okręcając sobie kozią bródkę dookoła palca.

'Zaprosiła mnie Araminta Black, jeśli już musi pan wiedzieć, profesorze' wyrzucił z siebie Colin, drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem.

'Black?! Z mojego domu?' Snape był wyraźnie zaskoczony. 'No ale cóż... po niej można było się czegoś takiego spodziewać. Ale gdzie w takim razie jest teraz twoja partnerka?' ironiczny uśmiech znowu pojawił się na jego twarzy.

'Właśnie wyszliśmy z zamku, żeby jej poszukać. Pan daruje, panie profesorze.' wtrącił Percy ze swą świętoszkowatą miną, wymijając Snape'a i Karkarowa i ciągnąc Colina za sobą.

'Dzięki' wymamrotał Colin, kiedy oddalili się już na tyle, by Snape ich nie usłyszał.

'Mam nadzieję, że nie przejmujesz się zbytnio Snapem, on jest taki dla wszystkich Gryfonów.'

'Tak, zauważyłem...'

'Wiesz co, może wróćmy do zamku?' zaproponował nagle Percy 'Chyba przed pójściem spać wypadałoby wypić po jeszcze jednym piwie kremowym, a może nawet załapiemy się na jakiś deser. Widziałem jak Dumbledore zamawiał wspaniale wyglądające eklery.'

●●●

Bal powoli dobiegał końca, Percy zaczął przebąkiwać o tym, że powinien już iść, bo następnego dnia musi stawić się wcześnie w Ministerstwie, ale Colin nie za bardzo chciał go puścić.

'Chodź ze mną, pokaże ci coś. Teraz, póki jeszcze większość się bawi... No chodź, nikt nie zwróci uwagi...' Colin pociągnął go za sobą i wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, tym razem kierując się na schody prowadzące na wyższe piętra.

'Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz, co?' zapytał nieufnym tonem Percy.

'Zobaczysz' odparł wymijająco Colin. To, że przyjaciel tak łatwo mu uległ, można było uznać za jakiś rekord. Ale on miał wyjątkowy dar do namawiania Percy'ego do rzeczy nie do końca zgodnych z regulaminem szkoły.

Wkrótce dotarli, nie niepokojeni przez nikogo, na siódme piętro i zatrzymali się naprzeciwko gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem.

'Poczekaj chwilę' szepnął Colin i zaczął chodzić wzdłuż pustej ściany.

'Co ty robisz?' zdziwił się Percy, ale Colin nie odpowiedział. Kiedy zawrócił po raz trzeci, w ścianie zmaterializowały się drzwi.

'Co...?' sapnął zaskoczony Percy, ale Colin już je otworzył i wciągnął go do środka.

Wnętrze wyglądało jak apartament w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Wspaniałe łóżko, sekretarzyk, podłoga pokryta miękkim dywanem, a z sufitu zwieszał się masywny kandelabr. Było nawet wysokie okno, z widokiem na jezioro i kołyszący się na nim statek z Durmstrangu.

'Co... gdzie... co to za miejsce?!' wydukał Percy.

'Pokój Życzeń' wyjaśnił Colin. 'Powiedział mi o nim jeden skrzat domowy, kiedy pewnego dnia zakradłem się do kuchni.'

'Że co proszę?!' Percyemu oczy omal nie wyszły z orbit na te rewelacje. 'A ja miałem cię za wzór cnót wszelakich, tymczasem ty zakradasz się do kuchni, spiskujesz ze skrzatami domowymi...'

'Nie spiskuję!' Colin buntowniczo zaplótł ręce na piersi, ale w tej samej chwili spostrzegł, że Percy się śmieje.

'Żartuję, jestem po prostu trochę zaskoczony. Możesz mi powiedzieć co tu robimy?'

'Pomyślałem, że może nie będzie ci się chciało iść do Hogsmeade... Że mimo wszystko będziesz wolał spać tutaj...' odparł Colin z nadzieją.

'To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że tak się o mnie troszczysz, ale co powie Dumbledore, gdy mnie jutro rano zobaczy w zamku, skoro miałem spać Pod Trzema Miotłami?'

'Mógłbyś powiedzieć, że wróciłeś, bo czegoś zapomniałeś...' Colin nadal nie tracił zapału.

'Colin, daj spokój, to głupie. Dziękuję ci, że pokazałeś mi ten pokój, nie sądziłem, że po siedmiu latach Hogwart może mieć przede mną jeszcze jakieś tajemnice, a jednak... Mimo wszystko muszę już iść' zaczął kierować się z powrotem do wyjścia.

'Czekaj Percy! Nie idź jeszcze! Jak pójdziesz znowu nie zobaczę cię nie wiadomo jak długo...' Percy zatrzymał się, słysząc nutę desperacji w głosie Colina.

'Nie przesadzaj, na pewno zobaczymy się niebawem. Może we wakacje zaproszę cię do domu moich rodziców? Chciałbyś?' podszedł do młodszego chłopca, który usiadł na brzegu łóżka i smętnie zwiesił głowę.

'Do wakacji jeszcze daleko... Bardzo mi cię brakuje Percy, zwłaszcza tu, w szkole...'

Percy kucnął naprzeciwko niego, opierając łokcie na jego kolanach.

'Przecież w tym roku twój brat miał zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie, sam tak mówiłeś. Nie dotrzymuje ci towarzystwa?'

'No taak, ale... Dennis to nie to samo... to znaczy...'

'Rozumiem...' Percy przerwał mu z nikłym uśmiechem. 'Mi też brakuje ciebie... Wiesz w moim wydziale pracują sami sztywniacy'

'Tacy jak ty?' Colin zachichotał, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania.

'No..., w sumie tak' odparł Percy szczerząc do niego zęby. Colin znowu z trudem utrzymywał na wodzy swoje odruchy. Twarz Percy'ego była tak blisko, ledwie kilka cali dzieliło od siebie ich usta.

'Mogę... mogę do ciebie czasem napisać?' zapytał.

'Oczywiście! A ja z wielką ochotą napiszę do ciebie!' znowu się uśmiechnął i tym razem Colin już nie zdołał się powtrzymać przed pocałowaniem go. Kiedy jego usta przylgnęły do warg Percy'ego, a dłonie objęły jego twarz, poczuł, że gdyby nie siedział, to na pewno kolana ugięłyby się pod nim i upadłby na podłogę. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak szalone, ale nie potrafił przestać. Wcale nie chciał przestać. Usta Percy'ego smakowały tak, jak jeszcze nic w całym jego życiu.

Zaskoczony Percy przez chwilę próbował wyswobodzić twarz z jego uścisku, ale trwało to zbyt krótko, żeby mogło odnieść jakiś skutek. Poddał się po kilku sekundach, po chwili nawet sam zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Colin nie wiedział, kiedy, a już leżał płasko na łóżku, przyciśnięty ciałem Percy'ego. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo, kiedy starszy chłopiec czule przejechał dłonią po jego ramieniu, nie przestając go całować. Czy to aby nie sen?

 


	11. Percy - Czara Ognia

Kiedy Percy obudził się następnego dnia, nie otwierał od razu oczu, poddając się uczuciu błogości, które go ogarnęło. Wtulił twarz mocniej w poduszkę, nie zważając, że jest trochę twarda i niewygodna. Czuł się jakoś tak... wspaniale? Cudownie? Nieziemsko dobrze?

Za chwilę pewnie zadzwoni budzik, będzie musiał wstać i pognać do pracy. Ale teraz może jeszcze sobie poleżeć. Mrucząc głośno, wcisnął twarz jeszcze mocniej w poduszkę, kiedy usłyszał ciche stęknięcie. Natychmiast otworzył oczy i niemal od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że to wcale nie była poduszka, a tułów Colina. Młodszy chłopiec też właśnie się obudził, obdarzając go promiennym uśmiechem. Percy poczerwieniał.

'Boże...' wyszeptał, wytężając mózg, żeby przypomnieć dokładnie wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy. Ale pamiętał jedynie, że Colin go tu przyprowadził, a potem zaczął całować... i on, praworządny Percy Weasley, nie potrafił, po prostu nie mógł się oprzeć temu pocałunkowi. Jednak na tym jego wspomnienia się kończyły, na pocałunku... czyżby był w takim amoku, że nie pamiętał co zrobił Colinowi?

'Nie miej takiej przerażonej miny Percy' zachichotał Colin 'Przecież nie stało się nic złego.'

'Ja... ja nie pamiętam...' wyjąkał Percy.

'Ja też. Musieliśmy usnąć, jak zaczęliśmy się całować. To był dość intensywny wieczór' Colin wzruszył ramionami.

'Jesteś pewny?' Percy nadal nie dowierzał.

'To by było dziwne, jakby nam obojgu urwał się film, choć wypiliśmy jedynie po dwa piwa kremowe' Colin pokręcił głową.

Percy przyjrzał mu się uważnie, chyba miał rację. W końcu oboje byli w ubraniach i nawet obudzili się w podobnej pozycji w jakiej się wczoraj całowali. Mimo wszystko Percy poczuł silne wyrzuty sumienia. Jak mógł być taki lekkomyślny? Przecież Colin to jeszcze dziecko! Co mu odbiło?!

'Percy, nie zadręczaj się' szepnął Colin, widząc jego nietęgą minę. Objął go w pasie i dodał 'Dla mnie to była najlepsza noc w życiu'

Percy pokręcił głową zrezygnowany 'Mi też było przyjemnie, a nie powinno!'

Colin zachichotał, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej. 'Chodźmy na śniadanie' mruknął 'Chyba, że wolisz tu jeszcze przez chwilę zostać?'

'Na brodę Merlina!' Percy zerwał się nagle, jakby go ugryzła bahanka. 'Muszę iść do pracy! Która godzina?!'

'Spokojnie. Dopiero minęła siódma' odparł Colin zerkając na zegarek.

'A zatem zdążę, ale muszę już iść... Słuchaj Colin... mówiłeś, że do mnie napiszesz. A więc przyślij mi w liście datę następnego wypadu do Hogsmeade, dobrze?'

'Oczywiście' odparł młodszy chłopiec z uśmiechem 'Czyli chcesz się ze mną znowu spotkać? To będzie randka?'

'Colin! Przestań!' Percy wzniósł oczy ku niebu. 'Muszę już iść, oby tylko nikt mnie nie zauważył' ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz ignorując pytanie Colina, czy nie dostanie buziaka na do widzenia. 'Droga wolna. Dobra, trzymaj się i ... do zobaczenia.'

●●●

Percy był zły na samego siebie, że po tym co zaszło zostawił Colina tak po prostu, jak jakiś ostatni drań. Powinien z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić wszystko, przeprosić za swoje niedopuszczalne zachowanie, ale nie miał już czasu. Zanim opuści tereny Hogwartu i będzie mógł się zdeportować minie parę chwil, a jeszcze musi wpaść do Trzech Mioteł żeby się przebrać i zabrać swoje rzeczy. Będzie miał szczęście, jeśli uda mu się nie spóźnić do pracy bardziej niż dziesięć minut. Wyjaśni wszystko Colinowi jak spotkają się na spokojnie w Hogsmeade. Tak. Wtedy dobitnie powie mu, że nie mogą być razem, że jest dla niego za stary..., że Colin powinien znaleźć sobie chłopaka w swoim wieku. Ale na samą myśl o Colinie z kimś innym, Percy'ego zalała fala zazdrości, taka sama jak w chwili, gdy podczas balu przez moment myślał, że Colin i ta dziewczyna, z którą przyszedł...

 _Boże, co się ze mną dzieje?!_ jęknął w duchu, wychodząc ukradkiem z zamku.


	12. Percy - Czara Ognia

Kiedy Percy pewnego marcowego dnia przyszedł do pracy, na jego biurku jak zwykle czekało kilkanaście listów. Przejrzał je pobieżnie w obawie, że któryś może być wyjcem. Na szczęście nie znalazł szkarłatnej koperty. Jednak coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Niewielka koperta zaadresowana w mało szczegółowy sposób. Było na niej napisane jedynie "Percy". Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno, był to prywatny list. Ale kto przysyłałby my prywatny list do pracy...? Niecierpliwie rozerwał kopertę i poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

 _Kochany Percy,_  
_Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że Hogsmeade będzie już w przyszłą sobotę!_  
_Spotkamy się? Błagam powiedz, że tak! Myślałem, że będziesz miał dla mnie chwilę po drugim turniejowym zadaniu, ale rozumiem, że musiałeś pędzić do pracy._  
_Liczę, że tym razem mi to wynagrodzisz!_  
_Do zobaczenia!_  
_Twój,_

_Colin_ _♡_

Percy wiedział, że tym razem się już nie wymiga. Jeśli nie stawi się w Hogsmeade, Colin domyśli się, że go unika. Ale tak było o wiele łatwiej. Mógł udawać przed samym sobą, że Colin jest tylko zwykłym kolegą, którego trawi zwykłe młodzieńcze zauroczenie. Niestety, od pamiętnego wieczoru, podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, wszystko się zmieniło...

Kiedy ostatnio stanęli twarzą w twarz, po drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, do Percyego dotarło, że Colin już nie jest i już nigdy nie będzie dla niego _tylko_ kolegą. Stchórzył i uciekł, podając jakąś kiepską wymówkę, że musi pracować. Obiecał sobie jednak, że kiedy tylko Colin napisze mu o Hogsmeade, spotka się z nim i porozmawia jak mężczyzna z ... no, młodym mężczyzną. Chwycił pergamin i naskrobał na nim szybko:

 _Drogi Colinie,_  
_Dziękuję za informację. Jak obiecałem, zjawię się w Hogsmeade. Spotkajmy się o 11 Pod Trzema Miotłami._  
_Pozdrawiam,_  
_Percy_

Formalność jego listu, przeraziła nawet jego samego. Co na to powie Colin? Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo w tym momencie na jego biurko spłynęły trzy przesyłki wewnętrzne. Szybko zaadresował list do Colina i wrzucił go do przegródki podpisanej "DO WYSŁANIA". Co pół godziny listy z tej przegródki znikały i trafiały do sowiarni, skąd były wysyłane do adresatów. Percy odetchnął ciężko i próbując wyrzucić Colina ze swych myśli, zajął się pracą.

●●●

Percy aportował się z donośnym hukiem na głównej drodze Hogsmeade i niemal w tej samej chwili usłyszał donośny głos profesor McGonagall:

'Panie Weasley, co pan tu robi?' stała przed nim, w swojej szmaragdowozielonej szacie i tiarze, spoglądając pytająco znad okularów.

'Dzień dobry pani profesor' Percy skłonił się z szacunkiem 'chciałem odwiedzić starych przyjaciół. Doszły mnie słuchy, że dziś uczniowie będą mogli odwiedzić Hogsmeade' uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

'Doprawdy?' profesor McGonagall spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej poza 'W takim razie miłej zabawy' i odeszła w stronę poczty.

Percy, nie czekając aż ktoś jeszcze go zobaczy, ruszył szybkim krokiem pod Trzy Miotły, gdzie zamówiwszy dwa kremowe piwa, ukrył się przy stoliku w najciemniejszym kącie pubu i cierpliwie czekał na Colina. Chłopiec pojawił się spóźniony o dobrych kilka minut. Z wypiekami na twarzy rozglądał się po wnętrzu, w rękach trzymał małą paczuszkę, zapakowaną w kolorowy papier. Kiedy zauważył Percy'ego, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaraz do niego podbiegł.

'Cześć Percy, dobrze cię widzieć! Ale pogoda co? To chyba pierwszy taki ciepły dzień w tym roku! Świetnie wyglądasz, wiesz?' sapnął na wydechu zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko 'Och! Wziąłeś też piwo kremowe dla mnie, dziękuję! Mmm... jest pyszne jak zawsze!'

Percy uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, słysząc ten potok słów.

'Też miło cię widzieć Colin' powiedział.

'Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, ale tak sobie pomyślałem... proszę to dla ciebie' podsunął mu kolorową paczuszkę pod nos.

Percy zmarszczył brwi.

'Z jakiej okazji?'

'Z takiej, że chciałem sprawić ci przyjemność' Colin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. 'No dalej, otwórz.'

'Colin... nie możesz kupować mi prezentów' westchnął Percy.

'Niby czemu?' Colin nadal się do niego szczerzył.

'Nie pracujesz, nie możesz tracić na mnie swojego kieszonkowego!'

'Nie nudź, tylko otwieraj!'

'Oh... no dobrze już, dobrze, ale ... o matko, Colin!' jęknął lekko zażenowany Percy, kiedy rozerwał kolorowy papier. Rumieniec wstąpił mu na policzki, ale jednocześnie poczuł dziwną, choć przyjemną, sensację w okolicach żołądka. W paczuszce znajdował się blok czekoladowy z Miodowego Królestwa. Jednak nie był to zwyczajny blok czekoladowy, miał kształt serca, ozdobiony był mieniącym się i połyskującym czerwonym lukrem, a na samym środku, równiutkimi literami było napisane _Kocham Cię_.

'Nie podoba ci się!' jęknął ze zgrozą Colin, aż osoby siedzące przy najbliższym stoliku zwróciły głowy w ich stronę. 'Tak myślałem, że uznasz to za dziecinne!'

'Niee, Colin przestań!' syknął Percy, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej pod ciekawskimi spojrzeniami rzucanymi im z sąsiedniego stolika. 'To bardzo słodkie... naprawdę! Dziękuję ci! Ale... ja, właśnie... chciałem porozmawiać z tobą w tej sprawie'

Colin uniósł brwi 'W sprawie bloku czekoladowego?'

'Nie....' szepnął nerwowo Percy, nachylając się do niego, żeby nikt inny nie usłyszał jego słów 'W sprawie tego, że... bez względu na to jak... miły jest dla mnie twój afekt, my... no.... nie możemy być razem'

Colin patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem 'Ale...'

'Zrozum, ja naprawdę jestem dla ciebie za stary, ty nadal się uczysz, nie masz jeszcze nawet piętnastu lat...'

'Ale... Percy...' w oczach Colina zaszkliły się łzy 'Przecież... po balu...'

'Nie wiem co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło Colin!' przerwał mu szybko Percy 'I przepraszam cię za to najmocniej. Nie powinienem tak się zachować, nie miałem prawa!' westchnął ciężko i dodał, widząc, że Colin już otwiera usta 'Nawet jeśli ty tego chciałeś! To było bardzo niewłaściwe zachowanie.'

'Percy, ale ja... naprawdę cię kocham!' jęknął cichutko młodszy chłopiec.

Percy uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie 'Masz dopiero trzynaście lat, jeszcze nie wiesz co to miłość...'

'Za miesiąc skończę czternaście! I nie wiem, jak możesz tak mówić Percy! Przecież ja... ja chyba też nie jestem ci obojętny!' wybuchnął Colin, ponownie zwracając na nich uwagę sąsiedniego stolika.

Percy z trudem przełknął ślinę. Colin trafił w sedno, gdyby nie to, że Percy też zaczynał coś do niego czuć, odrzucenie jego zalotów, przyszłoby mu o wiele łatwiej. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie potrafił zaprzeczyć, ale przyznać mu racji też nie mógł, bo to jeszcze bardziej zaogniłoby sprawę. Jednak od męki odpowiadania uratowało go nagłe pojawienie się jego braci, Freda i Georga.

'Percy! Czyżbyś przestał badać próbki smoczego łajna w zaciszu Ministerstwa Magii i zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością...?' zaczął George.

'Czy to tylko halucynacje?' dodał Fred.

'Halucynacje. Zdecydowanie halucynacje' George pokręcił głową. 'Colin, czym nasz brat cię zadręcza? Grubościami denek kociołków, czy może embargiem na latające dywany? Nie martw się, już my ci pomożemy!'

'Percy wcale mnie nie zadręcza!' oburzył się Colin, choć jego zaczerwienione oczy świadczyły o czymś zupełnie innym. George zauważył to, zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał srogo na swojego starszego brata, ale wtedy jego spojrzenie przykuła otwarta paczuszkę leżącą na stole przed Percym, w której spoczywało połyskujące serce z napisem _Kocham Cię_. Teraz brwi George'a podjechały do góry, Fred powędrował za jego spojrzeniem i na jego twarzy również zagościło zdumienie.

'Właśnie prowadzimy ważną rozmowę' odezwał się Colin, dość natarczywym tonem, zakładając ręce na piersi 'Więc może byście sprawdzili, czy nie ma was gdzieś indziej?!'

Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak krępująca, Percy na pewno wybuchnąłby śmiechem na widok Freda i Georga potulnie zostawiających ich w spokoju. Niestety, zapewne bliźniacy wszystkiego się domyślili, oby tylko zachowali to dla siebie. Nie obchodziło go to, że będą się być może z niego naigrywać, ale gdyby przez to miał ucierpieć Colin...

'Nieźle sobie z nimi radzisz...' powiedział, spoglądając z powrotem na niego.

'Chyba zobaczyli twój prezent' powiedział Colin, wskazując brodą na paczuszkę.

'Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał przez to znosić ich docinków' powiedział Percy z niepokojem.

'Znosiłbym je z przyjemnością, gdyby moje uczucie było odwzajemnione' miauknął Colin.

'Colin, czemu nie możesz poszukać sobie chłopaka wśród chłopców w twoim wieku?' odparł Percy z trudem.

'Bo kocham ciebie!' krzyknął Colin rozpaczliwie, ściągając po raz trzeci uwagę innych gości pubu.

'To nie jest miłość, tylko zwykłe zauroczenie' westchnął Percy. 'Colin uwierz mi, za rok nawet nie będziesz o tym pamiętał'

'Po prostu powiedz, że mnie nie chcesz i już' w oczach Colina ponownie pojawiły się łzy. 'Myślałem... myślałem, że..., ale widocznie się pomyliłem' sapnął i nim Percy zdążył zareagować wstał od stołu i wybiegł z pubu, pozostawiając go samego z lukrowanym, czekoladowym sercem. 


	13. Colin (rok 4) Zakon Feniksa

Znowu nastał sierpień, przynosząc ze sobą deszcze, chłodne wieczory i wreszcie, tak wyczekiwane listy z Hogwartu. Colin wraz z ojcem i bratem wybrali się na ulicę Pokątną na zakupy w ostatni dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Chłopiec nadal nie wrócił do swojej naturalnej ekstrawertyczności. Po spotkaniu z Percym w Hogsmeade, czuł się zrozpaczony, nie pomogło nawet, kiedy Percy przysłał mu piękne orle pióro na urodziny, bo poza kartką z życzeniami, która była do prezentu dołączona, nie miał żadnej wiadomości od niego od tego czasu.

Napisał do Percy'ego wylewne podziękowanie, ale ten już się nie odezwał. Colin w połowie sierpnia całkowicie stracił nadzieję na zaproszenie do domu Weasleyów. Był na siebie zły, że tak długo się łudził, choć nie miał od Percy'ego żadnych wieści od kwietnia. Dodatkowo, ponury koniec poprzedniego roku szkolnego nastroił go dość negatywnie.

'Tato, tato, bardzo chciałbym dostać miotłę!' zapiszczał jego młodszy brat, wyrywając go z ponurych myśli. Pociągnął ojca za rękaw do witryny sklepu z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha.

'No nie wiem Dennis' mruknął ojciec, pocierając brodę kciukiem. 'Czy nie jesteś za młody?'

'Będę teraz już w drugiej klasie! Tylko w pierwszej nie można mieć mioteł!' wyjaśnił Dennis niecierpliwie.

'Skoro tak... co o tym myślisz Colin?' zagadnął starszego syna pan Creevey.

'Myślę, że to świetny pomysł' chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

'A ty? Nie chciałbyś mieć miotły?' ojciec wyglądał na zdziwionego.

'Nie stać cię tato, żeby obu nam je kupić. Poza tym chyba nie przepadam za lataniem na miotle...' Colin przypomniał sobie swoje mierne wyniki na lekcjach latania w pierwszej klasie. A potem wróciło wspomnienie tych kilku chwil spędzonych na miotle z Percym, ponad Zakazanym Lasem. Znowu zrobiło mu się bardzo przykro.

'Chyba pójdę do księgarni, kupię nam nowe podręczniki' powiedział ignorując zaskoczoną minę ojca. 'A wy w tym czasie możecie wybrać miotłę.'

'W takim razie spotkamy się później w Dziurawym Kotle' pan Creevey kiwnął głową, ale nadal patrzył na niego badawczo. Dennis jednak pociągnął go do wnętrza sklepu i Colin został sam.

W księgarni Esy i Floresy spotkał Neville'a Longbottoma, który zastanawiał się, kto będzie nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.

'Dał nam _Teorię obrony magicznej_ Slinkharda. Nie brzmi to zachęcająco' szepnął Neville, zerkając z niepokojem na swoją babcię.

Colin też rozważał, kto w tym roku będzie ich uczył. Miał nadzieję, że to będzie ktoś równie dobry jak profesor Lupin. Colinowi najbardziej podobały się lekcje, które on prowadził. W zeszłym roku profesor Moody też wydawał się znać na rzeczy, ale Colin trochę się go bał. I okazało się, że słusznie, bo tak naprawdę to wcale nie był Moody, a podszywający się pod niego śmierciożerca.

Kiedy już kupił książki, udał się jeszcze do apteki, żeby uzupełnić swój zapas składników do sporządzania eliksirów. Wszedł do sklepu, pełnego kolorowych słojów o dziwnej zawartości, suszonych ziół i różnych części ciał drobnych zwierząt. Za ladą stała mrukliwa czarownica, obsługująca właśnie jedynego klienta. Oboje zwrócili głowy w stronę wejścia, kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek u drzwi. Colin stanął jak wryty. Przy ladzie stał Percy Weasley.

Wyglądał jakoś mizerniej niż kiedy ostatnio go widział. Miał podkrążone oczy, a jego policzki były blade. Jednak kiedy ujrzał Colina, wstąpiła na nie odrobina koloru.

'Cześć Colin' powitał go dość niepewnie.

'Cześć' mruknął Colin, nadal stojąc w drzwiach i nie wiedząc co robić. Czy uciekać jak najdalej, czy ulec impulsowi i rzucić się Percy'emu na szyję, czy może spróbować zachowywać się, jak gdyby nigdy nic?

'Pewnie chcesz kupić składniki do robienia eliksirów?' Percy starał się brzmieć niefrasobliwie, ale w jego głosie i tak słychać było napięcie. Colin kiwnął głową. Powoli zbliżając się do kontuaru. Percy odwrócił się z powrotem do sprzedawczyni.

'Ile płacę?'

'Dwa galeony i trzy sykle' odparła.

Percy szybko podał jej monety i zabrał swoje zakupy z lady, nim Colin zdołał dostrzec co kupił.

'Zaczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz' rzucił jeszcze do młodszego chłopca i wyszedł szybko ze sklepu.

Colin był pewien, że Percy powiedział tak tylko, bo słuchała ich sprzedawczyni, a naprawdę zdeportował się tuż za progiem. Kiedy więc wyszedł z apteki z torbą pełna żabiego skrzeku i kurzych wątróbek i ujrzał go stojącego przed witryną sklepu obok, przestępującego nerwowo z nogi na nogę, przez chwilę myślał, że wyobraźnia płata mu figle.

Percy uśmiechnął się dość niepewnie, kiedy Colin, z nową nadzieją wstępującą w serce podszedł do niego. Też uśmiechnął się lekko i zapytał:

'Masz może ochotę na loda?'

Uśmiech natychmiast spełzł Percy'emu z twarzy.

'Wiem, że pan Fortescue ma znakomite lody truskawkowe' dodał szybko Colin, widząc reakcję starszego chłopca.

Percy'emu jakby ulżyło 'Ach... oczywiście, czemu nie?'

●●●

Siedzieli przy stoliku, przed słynną lodziarnią, zajadając się lodami o nazwach Truskawkowe Marzenie i Czekoladowa Fantazja w milczeniu. Colin, zawsze tak pełen słów, dziś nie wiedział co powiedzieć. A Percy był dziwnie przygaszony.

'Jutro zaczynasz nowy rok szkolny?' odezwał się w końcu.

'Tak...' odparł Colin, bojąc się zacząć jakąś osobistą rozmowę, więc szybko znalazł jak najmniej osobisty temat 'Zastanawiam się jak to teraz będzie..., kiedy Sam-wiesz-kto powrócił...' mruknął, a Percy na te słowa zesztywniał. 'Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czegoś... no wiesz z _Proroka Codziennego_ , ale nawet o tym nie wspomnieli. Wypisują jakieś bzdury o Harrym, jakby uważali go, za kłamcę i wariata...' Twarz Percy'ego powlekła się rumieńcem na te słowa, ale Colin ciągnął dalej. 'Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo nie chce uwierzyć w jego powrót. Jak myślisz? W końcu tam pracujesz. Czy po tej skomplikowanej sytuacji z panem Crouchem miałeś kłopoty?' zapytał, mając na myśli to, że szef Percy'ego w zeszłym roku był pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius, dostał się do Hogwartu i został zamordowany przez tego samego śmierciożercę, który udawał Szalonookoiego Moody'ego. Nie był pewien, ile z tego wszystkiego było prawdą, ale udało mu się podsłuchać kilka rozmów prowadzonych szeptem przez Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę.

'Ja...' zaczął Percy niemrawo. 'Prawdę mówiąc, znowu dostałem awans. Teraz jestem młodszym asystentem samego Ministra Magii.'

'Och... naprawdę? Więc pewnie wiesz o wszystkim co się dzieje w ministerstwie!'

'No...., tak. Ale ja... nie sądzę by... ministerstwo wierzyło Harry'emu Potterowi' szepnął Percy, zerknąwszy na niego badawczo.

'Co?! Dlaczego?' Colin przestał jeść swoje lody i wybałuszył na niego oczy. 'Przecież wierzy mu nawet sam Dumbledore! Na koniec roku szkolnego przyznał, że Cedrika zabił Sam-wiesz-kto! Że się odrodził!'

'Nie wrzeszcz tak!' Percy rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła. 'Colin... czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że Dumbledore'owi można ufać? To znaczy, nie przeczę, że to wielki czarodziej' dodał szybko, widząc gniewne spojrzenie Colina 'ale jest też już bardzo stary... Sam-wiesz-kto wrócił!' prychnął. 'Niby jak dostał się na teren Hogwartu?! Do tego labiryntu, który był w trzecim zadaniu? To wszystko nie trzyma się kupy, Dumbledore'owi najzwyczajniej zaczyna się mieszać w głowie'

'Percy!' Colin spojrzał na niego, tak jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu. 'Co ty wygadujesz?!'

'Spokojnie Colin, nie gorączkuj się tak, jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody. Rozumiem, że cenisz profesora Dumbledore 'a i ciężko jest ci myśleć o nim, jako o cierpiącym na demencję starcu, ale posłuchaj, minister wszystko mi wyjaśnił... Dumbledore pożąda władzy, chce zepchnąć Knota z piedestału i zrobi wszystko, naprawdę wszystko, żeby tego dokonać. Spróbuje przekonać społeczność czarodziejów do powrotu Sam-wiesz-kogo, żeby wzbudzić panikę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Dumbledore jest jedynym, którego Sam-wiesz-kto zawsze się bał, więc zaczną się domagać, żeby to on stanął na ich czele, kiedy ten znowu pojawił się na scenie.'

'Percy to niedorzeczne, przecież Harry...'

'Harry miewa halucynacje...'

'Nie miewa! To bzdury wymyślone przez tego szmatławca...'

'Nie wyssali tego z palca, musieli się jakoś tego dowiedzieć!'

Colin poczuł się bezradny wobec ślepej pewności Percy'ego, że to on ma rację. Jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy, to odwołać się do autorytetu jego ojca. Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, żeby pan Weasley, głowa rodziny, która tak uwielbiała Harry'ego, zgadzał się z poglądami swojego trzeciego syna.

'A co na to twój ojciec?' zapytał.

Percy nagle znowu jakby przygasł.

'My... nie rozmawiamy już ze sobą' wymruczał pod nosem.

'Jak to?!' Colin znowu wybałuszył na niego oczy.

'Odmienne poglądy. Moi rodzice ślepo ufają Dumbledorowi. Nie mam już na nich żadnego wpływu.' rzekł z goryczą, miażdżąc łyżeczką spory kawałek czekolady w swoim pucharze. 'Teraz mieszkam tutaj, w Londynie. To miłe, ale dość małe mieszkanko, mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe, że nie zaprosiłem cię do siebie na wakacje. Że nie odzywałem się przez cały ten czas...'

'Oczywiście, że nie' Colin pokręcił głowa. 'Teraz rozumiem, że miałeś ciężki okres, choć nadal trochę mi przykro. Ale Percy... czy nie bierzesz pod uwagę tego, że może Knot się myli, że może to twoi rodzice i Dumbledore mają rację?!'

'Jeśli tak, to czemu nic się nie wydarzyło do tej pory?! Jakoś nie widzę nigdzie działalności Sam-wiesz-kogo, jedynie halucynacje Pottera i nietrzymające się kupy opowieści Dumbledore 'a'

Colin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie chciał już tego słuchać. Nie chciał już o tym rozmawiać. Wkrótce Percy sam się przekona, całe Ministerstwo Magii się przekona, że Dumbledore i Harry mówią prawdę.

'Odwiedzisz mnie znowu jak będzie wypad do Hogsmeade?' wypalił, chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat, który tak nieopatrznie sam zaczął. Percy wydawał się zbity z tropu, tą nagłą zmianą kierunku rozmowy.

'Eee...' bąknął. 'Bardzo bym chciał, ale...'

'Tylko mi nie mów, że jestem za młody!' prychnął Colin, pół żartem, półserio.

Percy zachichotał nerwowo.

'Może w drugim semestrze? Teraz nie sądzę abym zdołał się wyrwać..., ale po świętach...'

'Znowu nie będziemy się widzieć tak długo?!' jęknął zrozpaczony Colin.

'Och... no dobrze...' zaśmiał się Percy 'postaram się wymknąć do Hogsmeade jeszcze przed świętami. Daj mi tylko znać, kiedy.'

Colin uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że widać mu było niemal wszystkie zęby i przysunąwszy się bliżej starszego chłopca szepnął poufale 'Czyli nie jestem już za młody?'

'Proszę cię!' Percy wzniósł oczy ku niebu, ale nadal się uśmiechał.

'Potraktuję to jako odpowiedź twierdzącą' powiedział Colin i pocałował Percy'ego prosto w usta.


	14. Percy - Zakon Feniksa

W Ministerstwie Magii wrzało. Percy został zasypany tyloma obowiązkami, że ledwie znajdował czas na sen. Choć zawsze uwielbiał swoją pracę, ostatnio stała się jakby bardziej uciążliwa. Gdyby nie eliksir wzmacniający, który kupił na Pokątnej tego dnia, gdy spotkali się z Colinem, pewno by się pochorował.

Biorąc to pod uwagę, nie mógł nie cieszyć się na sobotnie spotkanie ze swoim przyjacielem. Tydzień wcześniej dostał od niego list z datą pierwszego w tym roku Hogsmeade i prośbą by spotkali się dopiero po południu, bo musi jeszcze coś załatwić. Zaznaczył też, żeby Percy zarezerwował sobie dużo czasu dla niego tego dnia, bo ma mu sporo do opowiedzenia. Percy uśmiechał się sam do siebie na wspomnienie tego listu. Jego dłoń mimowolnie wędrowała do ust, po których potrafił długo błądzić palcami, rozpamiętując pocałunek, którym Colin obdarzył go w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue.

Był to zupełnie inny rodzaj pocałunku niż ten dawno temu w bibliotece szkolnej, czy też ów po balu bożonarodzeniowym. W pierwszym przypadku, trwało to zbyt krótko, żeby Percy zdążył poczuć coś poza zaskoczeniem. W drugim natomiast, to Percy prawie natychmiast przejął inicjatywę. Tym razem jednak pocałunek Colina był pewny i jakiś taki... dojrzały, chyba to najlepsze określenie. Nie przypominał już zwykłego cmoknięcia, a prawdziwy i namiętny pocałunek.

Sam Colin też zmienił się, odkąd Percy widział się z nim w marcu. Sporo urósł, teraz był niższy od niego jedynie o głowę. Jego twarz stała się poważniejsza, nabrał też wreszcie trochę ciała. Percy z zażenowaniem łapał się na tym, że myśli o tym ciele, zastanawiając się na ile już dojrzało.

●●●

W sobotę postanowił przez cały dzień nawet nie myśleć o pracy, więc, żeby to nadrobić musiał w piątek zostać po godzinach. Kiedy więc wrócił do swojego mieszkania, była już późna noc. Padł wyczerpany na łóżko i od razu zasnął.

Następnego ranka obudził się późno, ale pozwolił sobie na leniuchowanie w łóżku jeszcze przez pół godziny, w końcu miał spotkać się z Colinem dopiero po południu. Był ciekaw jakie to sprawy ma do załatwienie młodszy chłopiec. Niewątpliwie, jak tylko go zobaczy, zaraz mu wszystko opowie. Percy zachichotał w duchu i wstał z łóżka, żeby się ubrać i zjeść śniadanie.

Zjawił się w Hogsmeade trochę wcześniej. Postanowił wykorzystać ten czas i ruszył do sklepu odzieżowego Gladraga, tym razem to on zamierzał zrobić Colinowi niespodziankę i kupić mu prezent.

Nie chciał, żeby było to coś bardzo osobistego, jedynie jakiś drobiazg mający wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Colina. Przeglądał wymyślne części garderoby z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, gdy zagadnął go poczciwy sprzedawca.

'Szuka pan czegoś konkretnego?'

'Eee... nie. Tak właściwe, to szukam czegoś na prezent.' wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

'Ach... po pana minie widać, że to ma być prezent dla kogoś wyjątkowego' sprzedawca uśmiechnął się przebiegle, puszczając do niego oczko i ruszając w kierunku działu z bielizną.

'Niee!' zatrzymał go Percy, czując, że robi mu się gorąco. 'Wolałbym coś mniej... osobistego.'

'Rozumiem, rozumiem. Coś na... każdą okazję?' zachichotał sprzedawca. 'A co powie pan na to? Właśnie co dostaliśmy, mają naprawdę piękne wzory, no i są zrobione z futra yeti. Gardło na pewno nie zmarznie pańskiemu szczęściu' wyciągnął spod lady pudło z różnokolorowymi szalikami. Każdy miał inny wzór, który poruszał się, jakby był żywy. Po jednym fruwały kolorowe miotły, znicze, kafle i tłuczki, inny znowu był w rożnego rodzaju babeczki i ciasteczka, które mieniły się pastelowymi kolorami, jeszcze inny, który od razu wpadł Percy'emu w oko, na jasnym, kremowym tle, miał wzorek zrobiony z szarych śnieżynek, które otaczały maleńkie postacie wirujące na łyżwach, parujące kubki, bałwany i sanki. Ale to chyba nie pasowało do Colina. W końcu wybrał jasnoczerwony szal z mknącymi po nim kolorowymi smokami, które strzelały płomieniami tworzącymi napisy w stylu _Ja cię ogrzeję_ albo _Roztapiasz mnie_.

●●●

'O rety!!! Percy!!! Jest cudowny! Dziękuję!' wykrzyknął Colin, pół godziny później, rzucając się Percy'emu na szyję. Percy nie spodziewał się tego, stracił równowagę i oboje padli na ziemię, prosto w świeżo zgrabiona stertę liści. Postanowili nie wchodzić jeszcze do pubu, a pokręcić się trochę po wiosce, w końcu pogoda była sprzyjająca.

'Przepraszam' bąknął Colin, zdmuchując sobie liść z czoła i patrząc na Percy'ego trochę przerażony. Ale Percy wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, że jego godność ucierpiała, patrzył na Colina tak rozmarzonym wzrokiem, że ten aż się zarumienił.

'Nic się nie stało' sapnął poprawiając okulary, kiedy Colin pomógł mu wstać. 'Cieszę się, że prezent ci się podoba.'

'Bardzo!' pisnął ponownie podekscytowany Colin, owijając sobie szyję nowym szalem. 'Roztapiasz mnie?' przeczytał napis, który wydmuchał jeden ze smoków i rzucił Percy'emu rozbawione spojrzenie.

'No to co, idziemy?' powiedział szybko Percy, biorąc Colina pod ramię 'Może przejdziemy się drogą do Wrzeszczącej Chaty? Zawsze wygląda pięknie o tej porze roku. Miałeś mi ponoć tyle do opowiedzenia...'

I Colin opowiedział mu wszystko, albo raczej prawie wszystko, bo Percy odniósł wrażenie, że jednak coś przed nim ukrywa. Opowiedział, jak mu idzie nauka w tym roku, jakich cudownych rzeczy wreszcie zaczęli się uczyć, jak Dennis wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, bo podczas jednej z przerw próbował zaczarować papierowy samolocik, żeby latał, ale pomyliły mu się zaklęcia i na głowie wyrosły mu kozie rogi. W końcu doszedł do najbardziej palącego go tematu, nowej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią. Utyskiwał na nią dobrych kilka minut, a Percy cierpliwie mu na to pozwalał. Doskonale wiedział o Dolores Umbridge, znał ją i zdawał sobie sprawę, że stosuje zaaprobowany przez ministerstwo program nauczania, który Colinowi najwyraźniej nie odpowiadał. Percy nie chciał wywołać kolejnej kłótni, więc po prostu nie komentował, ale kiedy młodszy chłopiec wyjawił co przeżył podczas szlabanu u niej tydzień temu, Percy stanął jak wryty.

'Pióro które rozcina dłoń?!' wrzasnął.

'No tak... Wiesz, piszesz: "Nie będę przerywał nauczycielowi podczas lekcji" na pergaminie, a te słowa pojawiają się na wierzchu dłoni, wycięte niby brzytwą.'

'Ale przecież...' Percy był w szoku. 'To musi strasznie boleć!'

'No tak, inaczej by tego nie robiła, ale nie martw się Percy, już my jej odpłacimy. Zagramy jej na nosie, jak... to znaczy... no zresztą mniejsza z Umbridge, lepiej pomówmy o czymś przyjemnym.'

'Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zagracie jej na nosie?' podłapał Percy. 'Colin, chyba nie masz zamiaru zrobić czegoś głupiego?!'

'Oczywiście, że nie! Zobacz, jesteśmy już przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie.'

'Widzę, ale nie zmieniaj tematu' powiedział Percy zbolałym tonem 'Proszę cię Colin, nie bądź... lekkomyślny.'

'Nie będę, obiecuję.' Colin położył rękę na sercu. A po chwili dodał 'Wiesz co? To słodkie, że tak się o mnie troszczysz' i wyszczerzył do niego zęby.

'Po prostu się martwię, nie chcę żebyś wyleciał ze szkoły'

'No wiem' uśmiechnął się słodko Colin i pocałował go w policzek, wspinając się na palce.

'Musisz przestać ciągle mnie obcałowywać publicznie' westchnął Percy, ale jakoś nie mógł się oprzeć, żeby nie objąć Colina w pasie i nie przyciągnąć bliżej do siebie.

'Nie lubisz tego?'

'Właśnie lubię, aż za bardzo' wyznał Percy. 'Tylko wiesz, wszyscy maja mnie za... świętoszka...' dodał nieporadnie.

'Jesteś świętoszkiem Percy' zachichotał Colin. Percy prychnął, ale niezbyt przekonująco.

'Mówiłem ci już, że wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo w tym szaliku?' zapytał nagle z czułością.

'Jeszcze nie' Colin uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, obejmując Percy'ego w pasie i zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy.

'Zatem chyba najwyższy czas, żebym ci to powiedział: wyglądasz naprawdę uroczo' szepnął Percy, a uszy odrobinę mu poczerwieniały.

'Dziękuję' Colin znowu się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym wtulił twarz w jego pierś. Stali tak przez chwilę, rozkoszując się swoją bliskością. Percy zanurzył twarz w miękkich włosach Colina, chłonąc ich zapach. Czuł się trochę głupio, bo jeszcze niespełna rok temu tak zawzięcie opierał się Colinowi, a teraz poddał się prawie bez walki. Nie wiedział czy sprawiła to zmiana w wyglądzie chłopca, teraz nie był już tak dziecinny, a może świadomość, że ma prawie piętnaście lat. Bez względu na to, co było przyczyną, Percy miał już pewność, że nie zdoła się dłużej opierać uczuciu, które Colin w nim wzbudził.


	15. Colin (rok 4) Zakon Feniksa

Colin nie sądził by mógł kiedykolwiek być szczęśliwszy niż teraz. Nawet Umbridge nie mogła zniszczyć jego szczęścia, choć próbowała, zamieniając jego ulubiony przedmiot w stek bzdur. Jednak było GD, potajemne spotkania grupy uczniów ćwiczących obronne zaklęcia i przeciwstawiających się tej starej nietoperzycy i całemu Ministerstwu Magii.

 _No, może nie ta zupełnie całemu, poza Percym oczywiście_ zawsze dodawał w duch Colin. Choć nie bardzo mógł zrozumieć, czemu Percy nie przejrzy na oczy i wreszcie stamtąd nie odejdzie. Kolejnym i największym powodem radości Colina, był właśnie Percy, który wreszcie okazał takie zainteresowanie jego osobą, jakiego Colin oczekiwał i przestał za to przepraszać. Po ostatnim spotkaniu, Percy pożegnał go czule i obiecał, że kiedy będzie kolejne Hogsmeade, też się zjawi. Ale Colin wpadł na lepszy pomysł, który pozwoli im zobaczyć się wcześniej. Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, a Percy wyznał mu, że nadal jest skłócony z rodzicami. Colin postanowił zaprosić go na święta do swojego domu, jeśli tylko ojciec wyrazi zgodę. Napisał w tym celu do niego list, a ojciec, pamiętając, że to właśnie Percy zaprosił Colina na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, odpisał, że z rozkoszą będzie go gościł. Colin, kiedy tyko dostał twierdzącą odpowiedź od ojca, natychmiast napisał do Percy'ego:

 _Najdroższy Percy!_  
_Czy nie zechciałbyś spędzić Świąt Bożego Narodzenia ze mną i moją rodziną? Byłoby naprawdę wspaniale! Tata nie ma nic przeciwko, a Dennis prawie się posikał z zachwytu, gdy mu o tym powiedziałem. Obecność dorosłego czarodzieja w naszym domu to szczyt jego marzeń._  
_Proszę odpisz jak najszybciej._  
_Twoj,_  
_Colin_ _♡_

Percy odpisał następnego dnia, że dziękuje za zaproszenie, że jest to dla niego zaszczyt i nie śmie odmówić, Nic dziwnego więc, że Colin był w tak wyśmienitym nastroju ostatniego dnia przed powrotem do domu. Umbridge musiało to bardzo zdenerwować, bo dała mu szlaban, pod byle pretekstem, że niby nie uważał na lekcji. Tego wieczoru wrócił do dormitorium z pociętą dłonią, ale taką radością w sercu, jakiej nie czuł chyba jeszcze nigdy.

●●●

'Chodzą słuchy, że Weasleyowie wrócili do domu na święta wcześniej, bo ich ojciec trafił do szpitala' powiedział Dennis, kiedy jechali ekspresem Hogwart - Londyn do domu.

'Co?!' Colin aż upuścił książkę, którą właśnie czytał.

'Neville mi powiedział' Dennis patrzył z niepokojem na swojego starszego brata. 'Percy pewnie do nas nie przyjedzie...'

'Ale przecież ... na pewno dałby mi znać, a nie było żadnego listu od niego ani dziś rano, ani wczoraj...' Colin powoli schylił się by podnieść książkę z podłogi.

'Szkoda, że nie możesz się z nim skontaktować tak jak kontaktujemy się w GD, jakbyś dał mu takiego zaczarowanego galeona... Mówiłeś, że on się pokłócił z rodzicami, może nawet nie wie...' w tym momencie Colin wstał nagle i wybiegł z przedziału krzyknąwszy przez ramię: 'Zaraz wracam, muszę znaleźć Hermionę!'

Kiedy pociąg dotarł do Londynu, ku swemu zdumieniu Colin spostrzegł Percy'ego czekającego na niego na peronie numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i trochę zdenerwowanego, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Colina.

'Percy!' Colin nie bacząc na to, że na peronie jest pełno ludzi, objął go mocno i szepnął mu do ucha 'Percy! Twój tata...'

'Tak, wiem. Nie denerwuj się, wyjdzie z tego' odparł szybko Percy, przyciskając młodszego chłopca do siebie o wiele dłużej niż pozwalały względy przyzwoitości.

'To znaczy, że już się pogodziliście?' zapytał Colin z nadzieją.

Percy zmarkotniał 'Niezupełnie... po prostu dowiedziałem się o jego stanie od jego kolegi z biura'

'Jak to?! Nawet go nie odwiedziłeś?'

Percy odrobinę zażenowany pokręcił głową.

'Cześć Percy!' usłyszeli cichy głosik. Dennis właśnie do nich dołączył, wyglądał na odrobinę onieśmielonego.

'Cześć Dennis. Jak tam w szkole?' zapytał grzecznościowo Percy wypuszczając z objęć Colina.

'W porządku, chociaż ta Umbridge daje nam nieźle popalić, stara, nadęta...' ale nim zdążył dokończyć, Colin zakrył mu usta dłonią, rozglądając się niespokojnie.

'Wystarczy! Ponarzekasz na nią jak już będziemy w domu, tam nikt nie usłyszy'

Okazało się, że Percy przybył na dworzec tylko, żeby się z nimi przywitać i zaraz musiał wracać do pracy.

'Jeśli chcę spędzić z wami święta, muszę zrobić parę dodatkowych rzeczy. Do zobaczenia chłopaki, do widzenia panie Creevey' pożegnał ich, już po mugolskiej stronie dworca i wskoczywszy za filar, zdeportował się.

'Miły chłopiec z tego Percy'ego' powiedział ojciec, kiedy ruszyli do wyjścia 'Bardzo uprzejmy. Mówisz, że on już pracuje?' zwrócił się do Colina 'W Ministerstwie Magii?'

Chłopiec przytaknął, owijając sobie szyję swoim szalikiem w smoki.

'Cieszę się, że zaprosiłeś go do nas na święta. W tym roku wuj Fabian z rodziną nie odwiedzą nas, z Percym będzie na pewno weselej.'

Wuj Fabian, był bratem pana Creeveya. Zawsze odwiedzał ich z rodziną w drugi dzień świąt, czego Colin nie znosił, bo wuj był bardzo uszczypliwy, a jego córki, starsze o dwa lata bliźniaczki, naśmiewały się z nich. Na szczęście w tym roku postanowili spędzić święta na Majorce.

●●●

W Wigilię rodzina Creeveyów pochłonięta była przygotowaniami do świąt. Bożonarodzeniowy obiad musiał być wyjątkowy, w końcu po raz pierwszy, miał być na nim obecny gość. Colin, zamówił nawet sowią pocztą wysyłkową Czarodziejski Zestaw Świąteczny, pełen magicznych dekoracji i cukierków - niespodzianek. W salonie stanęła ogromna, żywa choinka, przystrojona migoczącymi elfami, wszystkie pokoje ozdobione zostały girlandami ostrokrzewu, oprószonymi prawdziwym, nietopniejącym śniegiem, tak jak poręcz schodów, gdzieniegdzie zawisły dzwoneczki wygrywające kolędy, piękne, mieniące się bajecznym światłem bombki i cukrowe, biało-czerwone laseczki. Colin aż wzdychał z zachwytu, kiedy wieczorem patrzył na to wszystko. Dom wyglądał naprawdę magicznie.

'No panowie, po ostatnim kubeczku kakao i idziemy do łóżek' krzyknął ojciec z kuchni. Bracia dołączyli tam do niego i po wypiciu kakao z piankami (ich tata robił najlepsze kakao na świecie, Colin uznał, że będzie musiał go poprosić, żeby zrobił takie Percy'emu) poszli spać.

W Boże Narodzenie śpiącego smacznie Colina, któremu właśnie śniło się, że wylewa Umbridge na głowę wiadro ze smoczym łajnem, obudziło mocne uderzenie poduszką w głowę.

'Wstawaj Colin! Wstawaj! Prezenty!' wrzeszczał Dennis, ale nim Colin zdążył się wygrzebać z łóżka, ten wybiegł już z pokoju. Colin zachichotał, był we wspaniałym humorze. Szybko poszedł w ślady swojego brata. Już po chwili był razem z nim na dole przy choince i oglądał swoje prezenty, wśród śmiechów ojca pijącego kawę przy stole.

'Tato! To jest wspaniałe! Dziękuję!' zapiszczał Dennis, widząc swój nowy Podręczny Zestaw Miotlarski.

'Miałem spory problem z kupieniem wam magicznych prezentów, na szczęście ten barman w Dziurawym Kotle, pamięta mnie i pomógł mi dostać się na Pokątną' powiedział ojciec, kiedy Colin również zasypał go podziękowaniami, rozrywając paczkę z nowiutkim kompletem czarodziejskich szachów.

'A to dla kogo?' zapytał Dennis biorąc do ręki ostatni prezent.

'Zostaw! To dla Percy'ego' Colin szybko wyrwał mu paczuszkę z ręki i położył z powrotem pod choinką.

'Co mu kupiłeś?' zaciekawił się młodszy z braci.

'Coś bardzo użytecznego' Colin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Słuchajcie, Percy może tu być lada moment, może powinniśmy się...' ale reszta jego słów utonęła w donośnym dźwięku dzwonka u drzwi.

'To on!' sapnął 'Tato wpuść go, muszę się ubrać!' rzucił przez ramię pędząc na górę. Kiedy zszedł z powrotem na dół, ubrany w dżinsy i swój świąteczny sweter, Percy został już zaprowadzony do salonu. Stał między Dennisem (nadal w piżamie) zasypującym go pytaniami o Ministerstwo Magii i ojcem proponującym coś do picia.

'Wesołych świąt!' zawołał Colin od progu, uśmiechając się szeroko. Percy obdarzył go czułym spojrzeniem, także się uśmiechał. Też miał na sobie świąteczny sweter, granatowy z literą P na piersi, zapewne zrobiony przez jego mamę. Spod swetra wystawał kołnierzyk eleganckiej, mugolskiej koszuli.

'Dennis, może wreszcie poszedłbyś na górę się przebrać?' mruknął ojciec, a Dennis z wielką paczką Czekoladowych Żab pod pachą (pewnie dostał je od Percy'ego) niechętnie powlókł się na górę. 'A ty Percy, co powiesz na herbatkę z odrobiną tego wspaniałego trunku, który mi podarowałeś?' Colin dopiero teraz zauważył butelkę Starej Ognistej Whisky Ogdena w dłoni ojca.

'Ależ panie Creevey, nie trzeba. Niech pan zostawi go na jakąś wyjątkową okazję' odparł Percy uprzejmie.

'Czyż święta nie są taką okazją?' zaśmiał się ojciec poklepując Percy'ego po plecach. 'Zaraz wrócę. Colin dotrzyma ci towarzystwa' to powiedziawszy zniknął w kuchni.

'Jak twój tata? Byłeś już u niego?' zapytał Colin, podchodząc do choinki i biorąc ostatni prezent.

'Wiem, że czuje się już dobrze, ale nie zamierzam tam iść' odparł Percy.

'Ale musisz! Percy, są święta!'

'Właśnie dlatego nie pójdę, na pewno będą u niego wszyscy, cała rodzina...'

'Och Percy..., no ale dobrze, pogadamy o tym później. Teraz czas na prezent. Proszę, wesołych świąt' podał Percy'emu paczkę całując go w policzek.

'Ja też mam coś dla ciebie' Percy wyjął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko i podał je Colinowi. Przez chwilę w ciszy otwierali swoje prezenty. Percy, kiedy zobaczył co dostał, wybuchnął śmiechem. Były to wściekle czerwone skarpety ze złotym smokiem i napisem _Ogrzej mnie_.

'Chciałem, żebyś miał coś pasującego do mojego szalika' Colin wyszczerzył zęby. On dostał od Percy'ego wisiorek ze smoczym kłem, na którym wyryte były litery C + P.

'Uaaau! Percy!' westchnął zakładając go od razu na szyję. 'Pewnie wydałeś na to fortunę!'

Percy poczerwieniał odrobinę, ale wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

'Bałem się, że uznasz to za dziecinne' zachichotał, przypominając im obojgu ten pamiętny dzień, kiedy dostał od Colina czekoladowe serce. 'Wesołych świat, Colinie' uśmiechnął się wskazując głową na sufit nad nimi. Młodszy chłopiec zerknął do góry.

'Co..? Och...jemioła!' zdziwił się. 'Tata musiał ją tam...' ale nie dokończył, bo Percy zaczął go właśnie całować, a przestał dopiero kiedy usłyszał kroki Dennisa na schodach.

Pan Creevey wrócił do salonu niosąc ogromną tacę z herbatą i tostami.

'Proszę się częstować... nie Dennis, ta herbatka jest dla pełnoletnich, tutaj jest twoja. Może konfitury Percy? Jeśli nie lubisz malinowej, jestem pewien, że mamy w spiżarni jeszcze jeden słoik truskawkowej. Colin, dałeś już Percy'emu prezent? Och... cha, cha ... tak, to całkiem dowcipne. Wyobraź sobie Percy, że ja dostałem w tym roku od moich chłopców, magiczny zestaw do pielęgnacji ogrodu. Nie wiem, jak będę go używał, żeby sąsiedzi nic nie zauważyli...' ojciec przemawiał w ten sposób jeszcze długo, Dennis przerywał mu co jakiś czas, zagadując Percy'ego o charpaki krętorogie i nargle. Colin doszedł do wniosku, że jego młodszy brat spędza za dużo czasu z Luną Lovegood.

Co jakiś czas wymieniali z Percym porozumiewawcze, pełne uczucia spojrzenia. Było tak cudownie, już chyba lepiej być nie mogło. W końcu ojciec wrócił do kuchni, żeby wstawić indyka do pieca, Dennis zajął się oglądaniem jakiegoś świątecznego programu w telewizji, a Colin ponownie podjął temat odwiedzenia pana Weasleya w szpitalu.

'Powinieneś do niego iść, najlepiej zaraz. Chętnie będę ci towarzyszył! Wrócimy akurat na obiad, tata na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Może nawet nas zawiezie...'

Percy przygryzł wargę, widać było, że z jednej strony bardzo chce zobaczyć ojca, ale z drugiej boi się tego spotkania.

'No dalej Percy, wiesz, że to będzie właściwe, inaczej sumienie nie da ci spokoju' kontynuował Colin.

'Dobrze zatem, pojedźmy.'

Colin już wcześniej wtajemniczył ojca w sprawy rodzinne Percy'ego, żeby ostrzec go przed zadawaniem kłopotliwych pytań. Pan Creevey od razu uznał, że odwiedziny u pana Weasleya w szpitalu są świetnym pomysłem i sam zaproponował, że ich podwiezie.

'Zastanawiam się tylko' mruknął po namyśle, gładząc brodę kciukiem 'gdzie jest ten magiczny szpital?'

Pół godziny później znaleźli się już w samochodzie na drodze prowadzącej do centrum Londynu, Percy siedział na przednim siedzeniu i tłumaczył panu Creeveyowi jak dojechać do Szpitala Świętego Munga, raz po raz przepraszając za kłopot.

'Daj spokój Percy! To żaden kłopot, cieszę się, że możemy ci pomóc. Poza tym, kiedy wy pójdziecie do twojego taty, my z Dennisem poszukamy sobie jakiegoś skweru i ulepimy wreszcie bałwana, co ty na to synu?'

Dennis wyraził tak duży entuzjazm, aż Colin dostał w nos jego dłonią.

'Lepiej oszczędzaj siły' jęknął, ocierając łzawiące oczy.

●●●

Colin szedł przodem, trzymając Percy'ego za rękę i niemal ciągnąc za sobą. Byli na pierwszym piętrze, na oddziale urazów magizoologicznych, to tutaj leżał pan Weasley.

'Nie ociągaj się tak, to chyba ta sala...' szepnął Colin. Czuł się jakoś dziwnie w tym miejscu, coś mu mówiło, że nie wypada tu mówić zbyt głośno. Percy podszedł do wskazanych drzwi, ale kiedy usłyszał dobiegające zza nich głosy, stanął jak wryty.

'Są tu wszyscy...' jęknął cicho, ale uchylił drzwi, żeby się upewnić. 'Nie.... nie mogę tam wejść i tak pewnie zaraz by mnie wyrzucili...' mruknął zrezygnowany, ale zaraz jego głos stał się bardziej ożywiony 'Jest tata! I wygląda całkiem dobrze...' dodał z wyraźną ulgą.

Colin położył mu dłoń na plecach 'Percy, idź do niego...'

'Nie mogę teraz... po prostu... nie dam rady' westchnął Percy, nadal podglądając swoją rodzinę przez szparę w drzwiach. 'Na brodę Merlina!' sapnął nagle, wycofując się szybko i ciągnąc Colina za sobą 'Wychodzą!'

Popędzili korytarzem, z powrotem do izby przyjęć. Colin obejrzał się przez ramię, gdy skręcali na klatkę schodową i rzeczywiście ujrzał, jak zza drzwi wyłania się wysoka, długowłosa postać, chyba Bill. Jednak nim zdążył się przyjrzeć, Percy pociągnął go schodami w dół.

'Ty głuptasie!' Colin pokręcił głową, kiedy byli już na bezpiecznej ulicy, dysząc ciężko po rozpaczliwym biegu.

'Przepraszam, stchórzyłem...' Percy spojrzał na niego błagalnie 'Ale proszę cię, nie praw mi kazania z tego powodu. W końcu są święta.'

'No dobra, chodź. Pomożemy im z tym bałwanem. I jakby pytali, powiemy, że twój tata spał.'

●●●

Lepienie bałwana, na skwerze, nieopodal Świętego Munga, sprawiło wiele uciechy nie tylko Dennisowi, ale wszystkim pozostałym również. Było dużo śmiechu, tarzania się w śniegu i ukradkowych czułości między Colinem i Percym. Na koniec urządzili sobie nawet małą bitwę na śnieżki, Colin nie pamiętał, żeby kiedyś widział Percy'ego tak rozluźnionego i zachowującego się tak dziecinnie. Może nie porozmawiał z ojcem, ale jego widok, całego i prawie zdrowego, wyraźnie dodał mu energii.

W końcu pan Creevey oznajmił, że muszą wracać do domu, jeśli nie chcą by ich obiad spłonął. Indyk został w piekarniku, Percy rzucił na niego zaklęcie nie pozwalające wywołać pożaru, ale mięso nie mogło piec się zbyt długo.

Wrócili do domu i wszyscy razem przygotowali obiad, a potem zasiedli do niego wśród ogólnej radości. Z cukierków niespodzianek wylatywały piękne śpiewające ptaszki, miętowe czekoladki, zestaw do robienia nieniknących baniek mydlanych, żywe figurki znanych czarodziejów i zabawne kapelusze; Colinowi trafił się cylinder w biało-niebieskie paski, a Percy'emu fioletowa korona, Dennis w swoim cukierku natrafił na hełm rycerski, a pan Creevey ozdobił swą głowę wieńcem z ostrokrzewu, który wypadł z jego cukierka.

Zajadali się pysznymi potrawami przygotowanymi przez Creeveyow i popijali poncz, a w tle rozbrzmiewały kolędy wygrywane przez dzwoneczki.

'Tarta czekoladowa jest specjalnie dla ciebie Percy' powiedział Colin, rozkrajając ciasto. 'Sam ją zrobiłem' dodał z lekkim rumieńcem, podając Percy'emu talerzyk z kawałkiem tarty.

'Dziękuję, to mój ulubiony deser!'

'Wiem' Colin zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy dwie godziny później, odeszli od stołu objedzeni do granic, wszystkich ogarnęła błoga apatia. Pan Creevey zasiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i cicho nucił kolędy z przymkniętymi powiekami. Dennis wypróbowywał właśnie zestaw do robienia trwałych baniek i po salonie dryfowały przezroczyste bańki mydlane, jedna uwięziła figurkę Merlina, która bezskutecznie próbowała się z niej uwolnić, aż w końcu Dennis się nad nią zlitował, przekuwając bańkę widelcem. Colin i Percy natomiast rozsiedli się na kanapie, na tyle blisko siebie, by co jakiś czas musnąć się dłonią lub kolanami, ale też na tyle daleko, by nie budzić podejrzeń. Obserwowali polatujące nad ich głowami ptaszki i rozmawiali półgłosem o Hogwarcie.

'Chyba pora na herbatę' pan Creevey chciał podnieść się z fotela, ale Colin zrobił to pierwszy.

'Ja się tym zajmę tato, odpocznij' zerknął znacząco na Percy'ego, który zaraz też się podniósł.

'Pomogę ci' powiedział i ruszył za Colinem do kuchni. 'Wiesz, że można to przyśpieszyć?' zapytał widząc, jak Colin stawia pełny czajnik na gazie.

'Ale po co?' szepnął Colin, zbliżając się do niego z mocno bijącym sercem i łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach.

'Achh...' Percy też się uśmiechnął, obejmując go. 'Rozumiem'

'No właśnie' Colin wspiął się na palce i pocałował go z pasją. Percy zamruczał cichutko, jego ciepła dłoń przejechała czule po plecach Colina, sprawiając, że młodszy chłopiec aż zadrżał. Zrobiło mu się jakoś tak gorąco, jakby wypił za dużo ponczu.

Czajnik zaczął gwizdać i musieli się od siebie odkleić. Colin zalał herbatę w imbryku i postawił go na tacy, razem z czterema filiżankami.

'Ja to wezmę' zaofiarował Percy. 'Przydam się na coś przynajmniej.'

'Nie martw się, jeszcze mi się przydasz do czegoś innego' zachichotał Colin. Percy posłał mu tylko zgorszone spojrzenie i chwytając tacę wyszedł z kuchni.

Oczywiście Percy został na noc. Creeveyowie nie chcieli słyszeć o jego powrocie do domu.

'Właśnie na takie okazje mamy pokój gościnny' oznajmił pan Creevey. 'Jeśli jesteś już zmęczony, możesz oczywiście iść się położyć, ale może jeszcze wypijemy po kubku kakao?'

'Tak tato!' podłapał Colin. 'Musisz zrobić Percy'emu swoje popisowe kakao!'

●●●

Colin wyszedł po cichu z łóżka, Dennis już dawno zasnął więc nawet się nie zorientuje. Skradał się po ciemku korytarzem, nasłuchując czy ojciec też już śpi. Kiedy jego uszu dotarło miarowe chrapanie pana Creveeya, rozluźnił się trochę i żwawszym krokiem podążył do pokoju gościnnego.

'Nie Colin! Zabraniam ci tu wchodzić!' usłyszał natarczywy szept, gdy tylko przekroczył próg. Percy nie spał.

'Zimno mi!' miauknął Colin, wślizgując się pod kołdrę obok niego.

'To nie jest śmieszne! Wracaj do siebie!' jęknął Percy.

Colin zachowywał się jakby nic sobie nie robił z jego słów. Przytulił się do niego i zaczął go całować.

'Ja mówię poważnie!' Percy odepchnął go delikatnie. 'Twój tata albo brat mogą obudzić się w każdej chwili.'

'No to co?' Colin wzruszył ramionami i ponownie spróbował go pocałować, ale Percy nadal się opierał

'Nie mogę robić takich rzeczy pod dachem twojego ojca, kiedy zaprosił mnie do was na święta!'

'Jakich rzeczy, Percy?' zachichotał Colin, siadając mu okrakiem na podołku.

'Noo... bałamucić jego syna!' mruknął starszy chłopiec z trudem, próbując go zepchnąć.

'Jak na razie, to ja bałamucę ciebie' znowu zachichotał młodszy chłopiec. 'Daj spokój Percy, nikt się nie obudzi, śpią smacznie' dłonie Colina powędrowały do guzików piżamy Percy'ego i zaczęły je rozpinać

'Colin!' jęknął Percy, próbując go powstrzymać. 'Przestań natychmiast!'

'Dlaczego?' pisnął smętnie, kiedy palce starszego chłopca zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach.

'Bo to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce ani czas' powiedział Percy z naciskiem. 'Idź spać.'

'A mogę spać tutaj?' Colin przeturlał się z powrotem na miejsce obok.

'Nie' odparł Percy zmęczonym głosem.

'Rano powiemy, że po prostu przyszedłem cię obudzić'

'Ale ty jesteś uparty!' warknął Percy i rzucił się na niego. Zaczął go łaskotać, a Colin pisnął przeraźliwie i wierzgnął nogami. Percy uciszył go pocałunkiem, ale jednocześnie nie przestawał wbijać mu palców w żebra. Colin wił się i próbował odepchnąć jego ręce, ale Percy nie dawał za wygraną. Męczył go tak dobrych kilka minut, aż w końcu powoli przestał. Colin zaległ na łóżku wyczerpany walką. Percy pocałował go w szyję i szepnął 'Chyba znalazłem na ciebie sposób.'


	16. Percy - Zakon Feniksa

Drugi dzień świąt minął równie przyjemnie jak pierwszy. Percy nawet nie chciał myśleć w jak beznadziejny sposób spędziłby święta, gdyby nie Creevey'owie. Już widział siebie, w swoim małym mieszkanku, z zimnym kawałkiem indyka na talerzu. Colin jednak na to nie pozwolił.

Oczywiście, po serii łaskotek, Colin usnął obok niego, bo Percy nie miał już serca, żeby go wyganiać. Rzucił na korytarz zaklęcie ostrzegające, które miało ich obudzić, gdyby Dennis albo pan Creevey wyszli ze swoich pokojów. Czar zadziałał i kiedy ojciec Colina wstał wczesnym rankiem, żeby skorzystać z toalety, zaspany Colin wymknął się z pokoju gościnnego z powrotem do siebie.

Percy'emu było tak dobrze z Creeveyami, że kiedy po śniadaniu Dennis zapytał, czy musi iść jutro do pracy, poczuł jakby jego serce przygniótł jakiś ogromny ciężar. W ogóle nie myślał o pracy, odkąd znalazł się w ich domu, czuł jakby trafił do jakiegoś innego świata, w którym nie było przeszłości ani przyszłości, w którym dwa dni świąt miały trwać wiecznie. Niestety został brutalnie sprowadzony na ziemię i kiedy pan Creevey podał mu filiżankę kawy, przyznał, że musi iść do pracy i to bardzo wcześnie rano, więc będzie musiał ich opuścić na tyle wcześnie by móc się jeszcze jako tako wyspać. Colin trochę posmutniał na te wieści, ale gdy Percy obiecał, że nim wrócą do Hogwartu, jeszcze ich odwiedzi, na jego twarz powrócił uśmiech.

Trwałe mydlane bańki nadal unosiły się nad ich głowami, kiedy zasiedli do obiadu, a śpiewające ptaszki polatywały po całym domu. Po obiedzie Colin zaproponował spacer, licząc zapewne na małe sam na sam z Percym, jednak ojciec uznał, że wszystkim przyda się trochę ruchu i razem wyszli na dwór rozprostować nogi. Plusem było to, że po raz kolejny urządzili bitwę na śnieżki, podczas której Percy znów zdołał zapomnieć o powrocie do rzeczywistości, czekającym go następnego dnia.

W końcu zrobiło się późno i Percy, chciał czy nie chciał, musiał wracać do siebie. Pożegnał się wylewnie z Creeveyami, dziękując raz po raz panu Creevey'owi za zaproszenie i obiecując, że gdy tylko znajdzie chwilę czasu na pewno wpadnie na herbatę.   
W znaczący sposób uścisnął dłoń Colina, nie śmiąc zrobić więcej w obecności jego ojca, i z boleścią w sercu zdeportował się.

●●●

Tak jak przewidział Percy, powrót do pracy po świętach był koszmarny. Już na wejściu został zawalony taką ilością zadań, że nie wiedział, czy zdąży ze wszystkim do emerytury. Pracował pilnie do końca tygodnia, jako że w weekend zamierzał odwiedzić Creeveyów i zobaczyć się z Colinem po raz ostatni przed jego powrotem do Hogwartu. Wciąż jednak rozpamiętywał te cudowne chwile spędzone z nim pod jemiołą, czy w jasnej i przytulnej kuchni.

Był właśnie w trakcie odtwarzania w głowie sposobu w jaki Colin zaczął dobierać się do guzików jego piżamy, kiedy ofuknął go Minister Magii we własnej osobie.

'Percy! Mówię do ciebie!' warknął, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

'Och... przepraszam panie ministrze' sapnął spłoszony Percy.

'Co się z tobą dzieje, Weasley? Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą' prychnął Knot. 'Obyś tylko nie stał się tak samo bezużyteczny jak twój ojciec.'

Percy poczerwieniał, zrobiło mu się głupio, ale jednocześnie poczuł gniew. Jak Knot śmie mówić w ten sposób o jego ojcu?! Nic nie powiedział, bo bał się, że odgryzie się ministrowi, a ten z miejsca wywali go z pracy. Całe szczęście był już piątek, już jutro zobaczy Colina. Nic lepiej nie go nie uspokajało niż ta urocza, roześmiana twarz.

●●●

Kiedy w sobotę pojawił się na progu domu Creeveyów, Coiln rzucił się na niego i od razu zaczął go całować, niemal zrzucając mu okulary z nosa i wytrącając z rąk torbę z wyborem najlepszych słodyczy z Miodowego Królestwa.

'O-lin!' wybełkotał Percy, kiedy chłopiec wciągnął go do domu i przycisnął do ściany w przedpokoju. Był zaskoczony, ale bardzo spodobało mu się takie namiętne powitanie, z jego głowy od razu wyparowały wszystkie troski.

'Korzystam, póki czas!' Colin przerwał pocałunek, żeby złapać oddech. 'Tata i Dennis są na zakupach!'

'Achh.. rozumiem' zaśmiał się Percy i już po chwili to on przyciskał Colina do ściany. Młodszy chłopiec wbił się palcami w jego plecy, Percy pochylił się lekko i złapał Colina za uda, podciągając go do góry. Odrobinę zaskoczony tym, że Percy jest taki silny, Colin oplótł go nogami w pasie. Starszy chłopiec naparł na niego jeszcze mocniej.

'Mmmm.... Percy!' jęknął rozkosznie Colin, łapiąc oddech, kiedy usta Percy'ego powędrowały niżej, na jego szyję.

'Dobrze ci?' sapnął Percy, przejeżdżając językiem po jego jabłku Adama.

'Taaaak' pisnął Colin, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Percy czując, że robi mu się trochę ciasno w jego mugolskich dżinsach, ponownie przyssał się do jego szyi. Colin wplótł mu palce we włosy, niszcząc eleganckie uczesanie.

'Percy...' szeptał czule. 'Percy...'

'Colin...' Percy odpowiedział mu tym samym, gładząc oplatające go uda. Oparł czoło o jego czoło, ich nosy się zetknęły.

'Kocham cię, Percy' szepnął młodszy chłopiec, zaglądając mu w oczy.

'Ja też cię kocham, Colin' odparł Percy.

Niestety musieli przerwać te czułości, bo usłyszeli samochód pana Creeya podjeżdżający pod dom. Percy opuścił Colina z powrotem na ziemię i zerknął w lustro, żeby przygładzić włosy. Colin wziął kilka spokojnych oddechów i otworzył drzwi.

'Cześć! Pomóc wam? Percy właśnie przed chwilą przyszedł!'

'Och! Witaj Percy!' pan Creevey pomachał mu znad bagażnika. 'Ale dziś ziąb! Nie zamarzłeś? Zaraz dostaniesz czegoś na rozgrzewkę, tylko się z tym uporamy. Ależ nie, wejdź do domu chłopcze, bo jeszcze się zaziębisz, damy radę sami.'

Percy jednak nie chciał go słuchać i pomógł przy wnoszeniu zakupów, po czym wręczył panu Creeveyowi torbę ze słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa.

'Dziękujemy ci, Percy, ale nie trzeba było! Nie musisz przynosić ze sobą żadnych prezentów, żeby wkupić się w nasze łaski. Przecież już i tak jesteś ulubieńcem nas wszystkich.'

●●●

'Odprowadzisz mnie jutro na dworzec?' zapytał Colin, bawiąc się dłonią Percy' ego. Leżeli rozwaleni na podłodze salonu, Dennis pakował się hałaśliwie na górze, a pan Creevey robił herbatę.

'Jasne' odparł Percy, zaciskając delikatnie rękę na jego palcach.

'Wiesz...' Colin poruszył się nerwowo '...bo ja, muszę ci coś jeszcze dać...'

Percy uniósł brwi.

'Teraz, kiedy Umbridge jest w Hogwarcie, może być niebezpiecznie pisać o osobistych rzeczach w listach... Jak tylko się dowie, że mam z tobą kontakt na pewno zacznie mnie szpiegować. Nie... Percy, nie przerywaj mi proszę. Wymyśliłem sposób jak możemy skontaktować się bezpośrednio...' pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął dwa kawałki pergaminu. 'Jeden jest dla ciebie, drugi dla mnie. Spoczywa na nich zaklęcie Proteusza, co napiszę na swoim, pojawi się na twoim i na odwrót. To najbezpieczniejszy sposób pisania do siebie. Postaraj się go nie zgubić, dobrze?'

'Zaklęcie Proteusza? To dość zaawansowany czar. Potrafisz go użyć?' zapytał Percy z podziwem.

Colin puścił do niego oczko 'Ja nie, ale ktoś komu mogę zaufać tak.'

 


	17. Colin (rok 4) Zakon Feniksa

_Percy!_  
_Hogsmeade w przyszłym tygodniu! W WALENTYNKI!!!_  
_MUSISZ BYĆ!_  
_Już wiem, gdzie pójdziemy! Daj znać o której będziesz._  
_Kocham Cię,_  
_Colin_ _♡_

 _Czekaj na mnie w południe przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Gdzie chcesz iść?_  
_Całuję,_  
_Percy_

 _To będzie niespodzianka! Pewnie znasz to miejsce, ale dam sobie głowę uciąć, że nigdy tam nie zajrzałeś. Powiedziała mi o nim Araminta Black, wiesz, ta dziewczyna co zabrała mnie na bal w zeszłym roku. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że ona i dziewczyna z Durmstrangu, Natasza, z którą gdzieś zniknęła w połowie imprezy, są teraz parą!_  
_W każdym razie, nie mogę się doczekać aż się znowu spotkamy, do zobaczenia!_  
_Zawsze Twój,_  
_Colin_ _♡_

Odkąd wrócił do Hogwartu po świętach, Colin nie rozstawał się z dwoma przedmiotami. Wisiorkiem ze smoczym kłem i kawałkiem pergaminu. Wyglądało na to, że Percy też zawsze trzyma swój kawałek przy sobie i często go sprawdza, bo Colin nigdy nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź od niego dłużej, niż kwadrans. Pisali do siebie kilka razy na dzień, a to opisując co ciekawsze wydarzenia, wymieniając się czułościami albo po prostu dowcipnymi myślami. Colin żałował, że nie wpadł wcześniej na taki pomysł. Siedział właśnie w bibliotece i skrobiąc list do Percy'ego rozmyślał co by tu dać mu na walentynki. Chciał go zaskoczyć, dać mu coś wyjątkowego. Niestety nic mądrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy, więc kiedy skończył list, wrócił do pisania wypracowania dla profesora Binnsa, na temat buntu goblinów.

●●●

W końcu nadszedł dzień świętego Walentego, a Colin nadal nic nie wymyślił. Postanowił, że jeśli nic nie wpadnie mu do głowy, kupi Percy'emu coś słodkiego. Zszedł na śniadanie, po czym wrócił do dormitorium, ubrał się, przewiązał szyję swym czerwonym szalikiem i ruszył do Hogsmeade o dwie godziny za wcześnie, żeby znaleźć prezent dla Percy'ego. Udało mu się tego dokonać w sklepie Scrivenshafta, kupił mu atrament mieniący się różnymi kolorami. _Może to i mało romantyczny prezent, ale będzie przynajmniej miał czym do mnie pisać._

Kiedy zbliżało się południe ruszył w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Zaczął wiać dość porywisty wiatr i zanosiło się na deszcz, albo i śnieżycę, więc miał nadzieję, że Percy zjawi się szybko i będą mogli ukryć się w przytulnym i ciepłym wnętrzu miejsca, do którego chciał go zabrać.

Dotarłszy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, oparł się o ogrodzenie, okalające teren dookoła niej i czekał cierpliwie. Jego uszu nagle dobiegł jakiś głos, ale nie był to głos Percy'ego.

'Creevey, co tu robisz?' to był Draco Malfoy w towarzystwie Pansy Parkinson, która uwiesiła się jego ramienia.

'Czekasz aż jakaś dziewczyna się napatoczy, to ją poprosisz, żeby została twoją walentynką?' zaszydziła. To właśnie ją Colin zaprosił na bal jako pierwszą ze Slytherinu, do dziś mu to wypominała.

Nie reagował na ich zaczepki, uznając, że pewnie zaraz sobie pójdą. Jednak oni ani myśleli zostawić go w spokoju. Naigrywali się z niego dalej, a kiedy nadal nie reagował, Draco unieruchomił go w mocnym uścisku, a Pansy wyrwała mu torbę z zakupami ze sklepu Scrivenshafta, otworzyła atrament i przy akompaniamencie wściekłych wrzasków i przekleństw Colina, wylała go na ziemię. Śmiali się głośno, a Colinowi z wściekłości pociekły po policzkach łzy.

'Zobaczysz co z tobą zrobię Malfoy, jak tylko wezmę różdżkę w rękę!' zawył Colin, wspominając zaklęcie żądlące, którego ostatnio Harry uczył ich podczas spotkań GD.

'Oj, chyba nie weźmiesz...' zaśmiała się Pansy, wyciągając mu różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i machając mu nią przed nosem. Colin szarpnął się gwałtownie, ale Malfoy trzymał mocno.

'Jakiś problem?!' zagrzmiał nad nimi zagniewany głos.

Przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą pojawił się Percy Weasley, a Ślizgonom zrzedły miny. Colin wcale im się nie dziwił, jeszcze nie widział Percy'ego w takim stanie. Jego oczy ciskały gromy znad okularów w rogowej oprawie, nozdrza rozchyliły się i Colin był pewny, że zaraz buchnie z nich ogień, prawą dłoń zaciskał na różdżce z taką siłą aż zbielały mu knykcie. Wyglądało na to, że z trudem się powstrzymuje, by nie grzmotnąć w Malfoya i jego dziewczynę jakimś zaklęciem.

'Czego tu szukasz Weasley?' prychnął Malfoy, siląc się na butny ton, jednak nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.

'Nie twój interes! Spieprzaj stąd, albo tak cię urządzę, że rodzona matka cię nie pozna!' warknął Percy podchodząc bliżej. 'Pamiętasz, że pracuję jako osobisty asystent ministra, nauczono mnie kilku wyjątkowo przydatnych zaklęć, żebym mógł należycie dbać o jego bezpieczeństwo.' mówił celując w niego różdżką.

Malfoy głośno przełknął ślinę, a w następnej chwili już pędził z powrotem do wioski, mało nie pogubiąc nóg. Nawet nie spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę.

'Ja...' bąknęła Pansy, ale Percy syknął tylko: 'Precz!' nadal trzymając uniesioną różdżkę, a ta pognała w ślad za swoim chłoptasiem, rzucając różdżkę Colina na ziemię.

'Nic ci nie jest Colin? Co oni ci zrobili?!' Percy przypadł do swojego chłopaka, który smętnie wpatrywał się w wielobarwną kałużę obok.

'Wszystko dobrze Percy. Dziękuję Ci.' powiedział pozwalając mu obejrzeć się w poszukiwaniu obrażeń. 'Tylko... dobrali się do twojego walentynkowego prezentu' jęknął, czując jak łzy znowu zapiekły go pod powiekami. To miał być taki piękny dzień! A Malfoy zniszczył wszystko! Nie dość, że pozbawił go prezentu dla Percy'ego, to jeszcze upokorzył go. Colinowi było głupio, że nie mógł sobie z nimi poradzić sam i Percy musiał stawać w jego obronie. Z jednej strony podobało mu się to, że Percy tak się wściekł widząc jak ktoś robi mu krzywdę, ale z drugiej, pewnie teraz pomyśli, że Colin jest nieudacznikiem.

Percy również zerknął na kolorową kałużę, pochylił się i podniósł pusty słoiczek po atramencie.

'Kupiłeś mi różnokolorowy atrament?' uśmiechnął się.

'Mhm' mruknął smętnie Colin.

'Nie przejmuj się, to nie twoja wina, że ten worek nietoperzego łajna go wylał' Percy objął go ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie. 'Rozchmurz się Colin! Są walentynki! Miałeś mnie chyba gdzieś zabrać... Zaraz zacznie padać, lepiej się schowajmy.'

'Tak..., masz rację, chodźmy' Colin również objął go w pasie i ruszyli w stronę wioski.

'Straszny ziąb' mruknął po chwili Percy, ocierając nos chusteczką. 'W Londynie jest jednak trochę cieplej.'

'Nie dziwie się, że ci zimno, w takiej cienkiej pelerynie!' Colin pokręcił głową. 'Poczekaj.'

Przystanęli, a Colin owinął szyję Percy'ego swoim szalem w smoki. Był na tyle długi, że mogli się nim dzielić.

Percy'ego rozczulił ten gest do tego stopnia, że kiedy ruszyli dalej, pochylił się i ugryzł Colina w ucho, wywołując uśmiech i silny rumieniec na jego twarzy.

'To dokąd idziemy?' zapytał, kiedy dotarli do centrum Hogsmeade.

'Zaraz zobaczysz, to tuż za rogiem. O....jesteśmy. Tadaaam!' Colin wyciągnął przed siebie rękę w teatralnym geście. Stali przed Herbaciarnią pani Puddifoot.

'Ponoć to idealne miejsce dla zakochanych' zachichotał Colin.

'Skoro tak mówisz' Percy wzruszył ramionami, odrobinę rozbawiony.

Weszli do ciasnego wnętrza herbaciarni, wypełnionego uczniami Hogwartu, wyplątując się z szalika Colina. Były tu niemal same pary, tak zajęte sobą, że nie zwracały na nich zupełnie uwagi. Nad stolikami polatywały małe, złote aniołki, obsypując gości konfetti w kształcie serduszek.

Colin znowu zachichotał, co udzieliło się Percy'emu. Kiedy zajęli odosobniony stolik w kącie, podeszła do nich właścicielka.

'Poprosimy Herbatkę Zakochanych' powiedział szybko Colin. Pani Puddifoot uniosła jedną brew, ale nie skomentowała tego wyboru.

'Herbatkę Zachonanych?' powtórzył Percy, kiedy zostawiła ich samych.

'Araminta mówiła, że dodają do niej taki likier... no wiesz...' zarumienił się. 'Afrodyzjak.'

'Ja tam nie potrzebuje żadnych afrodyzjaków jak jesteś w pobliżu' szepnął Percy znacząco, a Colinowi nagle zrobiło się bardzo gorąco.

'Poza tym ta herbata jest też bardzo smaczna...' dodał mniej pewnie.

Percy złapał go za rękę 'Z wielką ochotą napiję się tej herbaty, ale wiesz... później mogę być dla ciebie niebezpieczny' zaśmiał się.

'Taak? A może to ja stanę się niebezpieczny dla ciebie? Ty już miałeś dziś swoja chwilę, przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie...' prychnął rozbawiony Colin, otrzepując włosy z konfetti, którym przed sekundą obsypał go aniołek. 'Prawdę mówiąc naprawdę zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie...'

Percy spoważniał 'Wiesz, przez chwilę byłem naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo bliski rzucenia na nich jakiegoś uroku...'

'Wiem. Widziałem.'

Pojawiła się pani Puddifoot z herbatą, więc zamilkli. Kiedy znowu sobie poszła, Colin nalał im parującego napoju do filiżanek, mruknął: 'No to zdrówko!' i upił odrobinę gorącej herbaty, wywołującej dziwną sensację w jego brzuchu. Przysunął się z krzesłem bliżej Percy'ego.

'Faktycznie, jest pyszna' przyznał Percy, w dość zmysłowy sposób oblizując wargi. Colin z trudem zwalczył ochotę złożenia na nich natychmiastowego pocałunku. 'A wracając do tematu, to jak Malfoy następnym razem będzie ci dopiekał, idź od razu do McGonagall. Trzeba się wreszcie zabrać za tego młodocianego chuligana.'

Colin nic na to nie powiedział, tylko upił kolejny łyk herbaty.

'Wiesz co, może zamówimy też coś słodkiego?' zaproponował po chwili Percy.

'Czy może być coś słodszego niż ty?' zachichotał Colin.

Percy uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając zalotnie na Colina i wyciągając mu pozostałe konfetti z włosów, mruknął:

'Tak, na przykład ty.'


	18. Percy - Zakon Feniksa

_Wszystko trafił szlag._

Właśnie tak pomyślał Percy, kiedy Dolores Umbridge machała Albusowi Dumbledorowi przed nosem listą z nazwiskami osób należących do niejakiej Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Były tam nazwiska jego trzech braci i siostry, a także nazwisko Colina i Dennisa. Percy prawie zemdlał zdając sobie sprawę z tego co im wszystkim grozi.

Stali w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, on, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Umbridge, Knot, Shacklebolt, Dawlish, jakaś uczennica, która wypaplała wszystko, doprowadzając do tej sytuacji i oczywiście Harry Potter. Percy miał za zadanie notować każe usłyszane słowo, ale przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem, choć starał się zachować kamienną twarz. Ku jego zdumieniu, Dumbledore wziął wszystko na siebie. Całkowicie odwróciło to uwagę ministra od uczniów.

Kiedy uradowany tym, że wreszcie przyłapał Dumbledore'a na knuciu przeciw niemu, Knot odesłał Percy'ego, żeby wysłał swoje sprawozdanie do Proroka Codziennego, ten wybiegł z gabinetu na drżących nogach.

 _Może jednak im się upiecze_ , pomyślał przystając na korytarzu i po rozejrzeniu się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, wyciągając swój nieodłączny kawałek pergaminu.

_COLIN! WIEM O WSZYSTKIM! JESTEŚ BEZPIECZNY? CO Z MOIM RODZEŃSTWEM?!_

Nabazgrał pośpiesznie i ruszył dalej, do sowiarni, co chwila zerkając na pergamin. Po chwili pojawiły się na nim słowa napisane ręką Colina.

_Wszysko okej! Jesteśmy w pokoju wspólnym. Co z Harrym?_

Percy odetchnął z ulgą i odpisał:

 _Dumbledore stara się wszystko wyjaśnić_.   
_Zostań, gdzie jesteś, nie rób nic głupiego. Myślę, że jakoś was z tego wyciągnie._  
_Odezwę się później_.

I choć Percy ostatnio tak niepochlebnie myślał o dyrektorze Hogwartu, teraz czuł ogromną wdzięczność do tego człowieka. Byłby zdolny przeprosić go i błagać o wybaczenie, jeśli tylko sprawi, że jego ukochanych osób nie spotka kara, za tworzenie nielegalnych grup działających na szkodę Ministerstwa Magii.

Chciał, i to bardzo, zobaczyć się z Colinem. Byli w tym samym budynku, a jednak nie było szans, żeby mogli porozmawiać choć chwilę w cztery oczy. Percy nie chciał ryzykować, nie pod nosem samego Knota. To by dopiero było, jeśli Dumbledore by ich wybronił, a Percy wciągnąłby Colina w następne kłopoty.


	19. Colin (rok 5) Książe Półkrwi

Znowu nadeszły wakacje, ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem wszyscy wiedzieli i wierzyli, że Sam-wiesz-kto powrócił. Nikt nie nazywał już Harry'ego Pottera kłamcą, a Dumbledore był ponownie uważany za największy autorytet świata czarodziejów.

Colin bał się oczywiście, bo teraz kiedy już nie było sensu, żeby się ukrywał, Sam-wiesz-kto zaczął działać. Nie martwił się o siebie i brata, bo w końcu i tak zaraz wrócą do szkoły, gdzie było bezpiecznie, był tam w końcu Dumbledore. Ale ich ojciec, mugol był zagrożony. Kiedy zaraz po powrocie do domu z Hogwartu, Percy go odwiedził, zwierzył mu się ze swoich obaw.

'Colin, głuptasie! Na waszym domu już dawno spoczywają zaklęcia ochronne, za kogo mnie masz?! Rzuciłem je, kiedy przybyłem po ciebie dwa lata temu na mistrzostwa.' wyznał Percy, odgarniając mu niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła. 'Pomyślałem, że skoro nie mieszka tu żaden pełnoletni czarodziej, dobrze byłoby zabezpieczyć dom. Odnowiłem te zaklęcia w święta, a kiedy tylko dowiedziałem się, że on... wrócił, dodałem kilka nowych. Nie mogę zagwarantować twojemu ojcu bezpieczeństwa przez cały czas, ale w domu na pewno nic mu nie grozi.'

Colin zrobił taką minę, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać ze wzruszenia. Po chwili jednak doznał olśnienia.

'A więc to dlatego listonosz ma problem z trafieniem do nas od jakiegoś czasu!'

'Owszem, takie są niestety skutki uboczne. A skoro mowa o twoim tacie, to...' Percy zerknął przez ramię na pana Creeveya, oglądającego telewizję z młodszym synem. 'Zamierzasz mu powiedzieć, że my... no wiesz?' zapytał zniżając głos.

'Właśnie też o tym myślałem. Chyba już najwyższy czas...' wyznał Colin.

'Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wścieknie się na mnie i nie zabroni więcej choćby spojrzeć na ciebie' mruknął Percy niepewnie.

'No co ty!' Colin nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu. 'Mówisz, jakbyś go nie znał. Takie zachowanie jest zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Pewnie będzie mocno zaskoczony, nawet może trochę przygnębi go, że jeden z jego synów jest gejem, ale... nie sądzę, aby miał robić nam awanturę z tego powodu.'

'Trzymam cię za słowo' Percy jednak, nie wyglądał na uspokojonego.

Lato mijało pod znakiem ciągłych doniesień o podejrzanych zniknięciach, wypadkach i śmierciach. Colin codziennie z niepokojem zaglądał do _Proroka Codziennego_ i dawał go do czytania ojcu, razem ze stosem ulotek ostrzegawczych przysyłanych przez Ministerstwo Magii. Chciał, żeby ojciec był świadomy zagrożenia. Jednak nawet mimo tej ponurej atmosfery strachu, był ktoś, kto nieustannie czynił go najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie - Percy. Odwiedzał ich tak często jak mógł, przesiadywali razem na kanapie w salonie zajadając się Fasolkami Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta, grali w szachy czarodziejów, chodzili na długie romantyczne spacery (podczas jednego z nich Colin popisał się wspaniałą znajomością Zaklęcia Patronusa, gdy zaatakował ich dementor, a Ministerstwo Magii nawet nie przysłało mu upomnienia z tego powodu), albo po prostu rozmawiali przy kubku herbaty, bo Percy akurat wpadł tylko na chwilę. Mimo powrotu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, dla Colina były to najlepsze wakacje w życiu.

Pewnego sierpniowego dnia, kiedy dotarły już listy z Hogwartu, Percy zaproponował, że zabierze Colina na Pokątną, żeby kupił sobie i Dennisowi przybory szkolne. 'Tak będzie bezpieczniej...' powiedział 'No i przy okazji będziesz mógł zobaczyć moje mieszkanie. Znajduje się parę przecznic od Dziurawego Kotła.'

Trzeci, co do starszeństwa Weasley nadal nie pogodził się z rodziną, choć Colin usilnie go do tego namawiał i nie rozumiał, dlaczego Percy jest taki uparty, teraz gdy już wie, że Dumbledore i jego rodzice mówili prawdę.

'A jeśli coś im się stanie? Pomyśl Percy, czasy stały się niebezpieczne!' powtarzał, ale Percy był albo zbyt dumny, albo zbyt zawstydzony, żeby przyznać się przed rodzicami do błędu.

●●●

'Wiesz co.... tak sobie pomyślałem...' szepnął Colin, kiedy jechali metrem do centrum Londynu, żeby dostać się na Pokątną.

'Tak?' Percy nadstawił uszu. Specjalnie wyszedł wcześniej z pracy, żeby zdążyli przed zamknięciem sklepów.

'Może mógłbym u ciebie... eee... przenocować dzisiaj?'

Starszy chłopiec przygryzł wargę. 'A co powiemy twojemu tacie?'

'No.... wyśle mu list przez Hermesa, napisze, że jest już późno i nie chce się tłuc przez całe miasto, w końcu teraz to nie jest bezpieczne' Colin zerknął na niego z nadzieją. 'Jeśli nie masz ochoty, oczywiście zrozumiem... Ale pomyślałem, no wiesz jutro jest sobota, masz wolne...'

'Nie o to chodzi, bardzo bym chciał, żebyś u mnie nocował, ale wiesz... ja mam tylko jedno łóżko, w dodatku dość wąskie... boję się, że będziesz chciał to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie' odrzekł pól żartem, półserio Percy.

'Pewnie, że będę chciał! Wreszcie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał!' Colin uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

'Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł Colin...' Percy lekko się zaczerwienił.

'Bardzo dobry Percy! Przecież wiem, że tego chcesz, tak samo jak ja.'

'Ale jesteś jeszcze taki młody...' jęknął Percy, co zdenerwowało Colina.

'Mam już piętnaście lat!' krzyknął, aż obejrzeli się na nich ludzie stojący nieopodal.

'To nadal niewiele. Wolałbym, żebyśmy jeszcze trochę poczekali... Od tego się nie umiera' szepnął Percy i dodał z krzywym uśmiechem 'Zaproszę cię do siebie na noc, jeśli obiecasz, że nie będziesz próbował się do mnie... dobierać.'

Colin westchnął i odrzekł poważnym tonem 'No dobrze, skoro nie jesteś jeszcze na to gotowy', po czym pokazał mu język.

Pokątna wyglądała dość posępnie. Colin z nietęgą miną patrzył na plakaty ostrzegawcze Ministerstwa Magii, oblepiające witryny sklepów. Czarodzieje robiący zakupy wyglądali dość ponuro i trzymali się w zwartych grupach.

'Lepiej załatwmy wszystko szybko, nie jest już tutaj tak bezpiecznie jak kiedyś' mruknął Percy biorąc Colina pod ramię. 'Nie wiem, czy mówiłem... pamiętasz Floriana Fortescue? Właściciela lodziarni, w której w zeszłym roku spędziliśmy kilka uroczych chwil?'

'Oczywiście!'

'Zabrali go śmierciożercy' wyjawił Percy.

'Coo?!' Colin był w szoku.

'Wszystko na to wskazuje. Stoczył z nimi walkę... Zaginął tez Ollivander. No i te ciągłe ataki dementorów... Nie każdy jest tak biegły w rzucaniu zaklęcia Patronusa jak ty' uśmiechnął się smutno, ale widać było, że jest dumny z Colina. 'Poza tym oni często atakują mugoli. W każdym razie jest niebezpiecznie pozostawać zbyt długo poza domem.'

'Nie martw się, przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny' Colin puścił do niego oczko. 'Ja cię obronię Percy.'

Percy spojrzał wymownie w niebo, ale zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, wciągając go do księgarni. Szybko kupili wszystko czego młodzi Creeveyowie będą potrzebowali w szkole i Percy chciał już wracać, ale Colin miał inne plany.

'No chyba żartujesz! Muszę przecież zobaczyć sklep twoich braci!'

Widział wielką reklamę sklepu z magicznymi dowcipami Freda i Georga w Proroku i całe wakacje czekał, żeby zobaczyć go na własne oczy.

'Niee... Colin, przecież ja tam nie wejdę!'

'Jak sobie chcesz, ale ja nie wrócę do domu zanim nie zobaczę!' upierał się Colin.

'Och... no dobrze, chodźmy.' zgodził się zbolałym tonem Percy. 'Ale ja poczekam w sklepie obok... Wole nie myśleć co będzie, jak mnie zauważą...'

●●●

Colinowi aż zaparło dech, kiedy wszedł do oszałamiająco kolorowego i hałaśliwego sklepu Freda i George'a. Czego tam nie było! Najróżniejsze magiczne przedmioty, większość do robienia psikusów albo uciekania z lekcji, ale było też sporo rzeczy, które wydały się Colinowi bardzo przydatne. Między innymi eliksir miłości.

Przygryzł wargi i z wypiekami na twarzy rozważał, czy pomogłoby mu to zaciągnąć Percy'ego do łóżka, kiedy nagle wyrósł za nim George, oznajmiając, że sprzedają go tylko osobom pełnoletnim. W końcu jednaki tak doszedł do wniosku, że użycie takiego eliksiru, byłoby bardzo nie w porządku i skarcił się w duch za swoją głupotę.

Dwadzieścia minut później wszedł do sklepu z artykułami piśmienniczymi, w którym czekał na niego Percy, trzymając na ramieniu puchatą, różową kulkę, która cichutko nuciła.

'Co to jest?' zapytał starszy chłopiec, unosząc wysoko brwi i wskazując na stworzonko.

'Pigmejski puszek, słodki prawda?' Colin musnął głowę zwierzątka palcem wskazującym.

'Fakt, uroczy. Kupiłeś go u moich braci?'

'Mhm, dla ciebie.'

'Coo?' Percy wytrzeszczył oczy.

'No wiesz, na urodziny. Nie co dzień kończy się dwadzieścia lat' uśmiechnął się, chwytając puszka i podając go Percy'emu.

'Ale to dopiero w czwartek' Percy chwycił puchatego stworka w dłonie i przyjrzał mu się z bliska.

'Wiem, ale nie będę przecież trzymał tego malucha w ukryciu do tego czasu...' Colin złapał torby z zakupami, które Percy postawił na podłodze i skierował się do drzwi. Starszy chłopiec ruszył za nim.

'Rzeczywiście jest słodki' przyznał nadal uważnie przyglądając się puszkowi. 'Dziękuję.'

'Jak go nazwiesz?' zapytał Colin, kiedy wyszli ze sklepu z powrotem na ulicę.

'Eee... nie wiem...'

'Może Beniamin?' zaproponował Colin. 'Wygląda mi na Beniamina. W skrócie Benio.'

'Zatem niech będzie, Beniamin' zaśmiał się Percy. 'Ale wiesz... nie będę miał dla niego zbyt wiele czasu, całymi dniami siedzę w pracy.'

'Możesz go zabierać ze sobą. Fred mówił, że one są mało ruchliwe i raczej nie rozrabiają. Wystarczy, że pogłaszczesz go od czasu do czasu i dasz mu coś do jedzenia.'

Percy wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć, że w pracy nie ma czasu na takie rzeczy, ale powstrzymała go uradowana mina Colina i tylko kiwnął głową.

Do mieszkania Percy'ego dotarli pieszo. Mieściło się na poddaszu jednego ze starych domów szeregowych, podzielonych na pokoje do wynajęcia. Pokój Percy'ego był ciasny, ale bardzo przytulny, o bordowych ścianach i z ciemną wykładziną na podłodze. Stało w nim zawalone papierami biurko, szafa z ciemnego drewna, był też kominek, w którym, gdy tylko weszli zapłonął wesoło ogień i łóżko, wbrew temu co chłopak mówił wcześniej, całkiem szerokie. Stało pod dość dużym oknem, Colin zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że pokój jest taki duży, ma tak wysokie okno i jeszcze kominek, skoro są na poddaszu, ale zaraz przyszło mu do głowy, że pewnie to zasługa magii.

'Nie jest to może jakiś cud, nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca i musze dzielić łazienkę z lokatorami z trzeciego piętra, jest też tylko jedna kuchnia, na parterze...' mówił Percy zdejmując swojego pigmejskiego puszka z ramienia i kładąc go ostrożnie na łóżku 'ale widok jest tego wart' wskazał na okno, z którego widać było wspaniałą zabudowę Covent Garden, zalaną pomarańczową poświatą zachodu słońca.

'Też tak myślę' powiedział uprzejmie Colin, rzucając torby z zakupami na podłogę.

'Wyślij list do ojca, a ja przyniosę coś do jedzenia w tym czasie.'

●●●

'Percy! Przestań!' piszczał Colin, wijąc się na podłodze, podczas gdy palce Percy'ego ślizgały się po jego bokach. 'Peeercy!'

'Ciszej! Bo nas usłyszą!' szepnął mu natarczywie do ucha Percy, po czym go w nie ugryzł. Chwilę temu, Colin był bliski złamania obietnicy, próbując ściągnąć Percy'emu spodnie od piżamy, za co ten postanowił go ukarać.

'Proszę, puść!' jęczał młodszy chłopiec. 'Nie dobieraj się do mnie!'

'Przecież wcale się nie dobieram, tylko cię łaskoczę' odparł spokojnie Percy, przyciskając wierzgające nogi Colina swoimi. Młodszy chłopiec wrzasnął dziko i zbierając w sobie wszystkie siły, zrzucił z siebie Percy'ego.

'Zesikam się zaraz!' jęknął podnosząc się szybko z podłogi i wybiegł z pokoju, zostawiając Percy'ego chichoczącego na podłodze.

Kiedy wrócił, jego chłopak leżał już w łóżku, bawiąc się ze swoim puszkiem pigmejskim. Colina rozczulił ten widok i przez chwilę stał na progu obserwując. Percy w końcu go zauważył.

'Colin, zamknij drzwi! Robi się przeciąg.'

'Przepraszam' powiedział, szybko wykonując polecenie i wskakując pod kołdrę obok Percy'ego.

'To co? Śpimy?' zapytał Percy zdejmując okulary i odkładając Benia do pudełka na szafce nocnej.

'Chyba tak' zamruczał Colin, przytulając się do niego mocno. 'Percy, jak ty to robisz, że zawsze tak ładnie pachniesz?'

'Nie wiem, nie ma w tym wiele mojej zasługi' odparł Percy, gasząc światło różdżką i oplatając Colina ramieniem.

'W każdym razie uwielbiam twój zapach, jest w nim coś bardzo pociągającego i jednocześnie uspokajającego.'

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę przyciszonymi głosami, aż w końcu zasnęli przy dźwiękach cichego pomrukiwania pigmejskiego puszka.

●●●

'Tato...' sapnął Colin, wchodząc do kuchni wieczorem, ostatniego dnia wakacji. Ojciec właśnie przygotowywał jemu i Dennisowi swoje słynne kakao, nucąc pod nosem.

'Co tam?' uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

'Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. To dla mnie dość ważne' Colin wreszcie podjął decyzję o powiadomieniu ojca, że on i Percy są parą.

Pan Creevey zostawił kakao i skupił całą swoją uwagę na synu.

'Zamieniam się w słuch.'

Colin odetchnął głęboko. 'Nie wiem jak na to zareagujesz, ale ja i Percy... jesteśmy... razem' wypalił bez ogródek.

'Tak, wiem' odparł spokojnie ojciec. Colina lekko zbiło to z tropu, pomyślał, że źle się wyraził.

'Chyba nie zrozumiałeś, co miałem na myśli. Ja jestem... gejem, a Percy jest moim chłopakiem.'

Ojciec zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową 'Ależ kochanie, oczywiście, że zrozumiałem, nie jestem taki tępy. I wiem o tym już od dawna, trzeba być naprawdę ślepym, żeby nie dostrzec tego jak na siebie patrzycie!'

Takiej reakcji Colin się nie spodziewał. Długo patrzył na ojca z wybałuszonymi oczami, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

'Synku' odezwał się wreszcie pan Creevey, nadal trochę rozbawiony 'chcę tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, a widzę, że jesteś i to bardziej niż mógłbym kiedykolwiek marzyć.' To powiedziawszy podszedł do Colina i przytulił go. 


	20. Percy - Książe Półkrwi

Wrzesień wydawał się Percy'emu jakiś smutny. Po dwóch miesiącach, podczas których widywał Colina średnio raz na tydzień, ciężko było mu przestawić się z powrotem na listy. Tęsknił za jego uśmiechem, głosem, dotykiem, zapachem, za każdym jego szalonym pomysłem i niecodziennym zachowaniem. Był taki szczęśliwy, kiedy Colin, nim wsiadł do ekspresu Londyn - Hogwart, ochrypłym szeptem wyznał mu, że ojciec wie, że sam się domyślił. Poczuł jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

Percy sam się sobie dziwił, ale nie mógł rozstać się ze swoim pigmejskim puszkiem, zabierał go do pracy codziennie, co było przyczyną kilku kłopotliwych sytuacji, bo Benio nie był jednak tak spokojny, jak zapewniał Colin. Raz nadgryzł jeden z raportów Percy'ego, to znowu przeraźliwie piszczał cały dzień, a przestał dopiero kiedy Percy zorientował się, że ma kawałek magicznej taśmy klejącej przyklejony do futerka i mu go odkleił. Pewnego dnia, nawet sam Rufus Scrimgeour, nowy Minister Magii, zwrócił na Benia uwagę.

'Panie Weasley, co to takiego?' zapytał, podchodząc do jego biurka i zawalając je kolejnym stosem papierów. 'Ile pan ma lat, żeby przynosić zabawki do pracy?'

'To nie zabawka panie ministrze, to pigmejski puszek. Nie mam co z nim zrobić, muszę go zabierać do pracy.'

'Puszek pigmejski?' mruknął Scrimgeour z politowaniem. 'Lepiej, żeby nie sprawiał kłopotów!'

Od tego czasu Percy zainstalował sobie na biurku małą klatkę, w której trzymał Benia. Rzucił na nią Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności, więc nawet jeśli puszek pigmejski zaczynał piszczeć, nucić albo mruczeć nie było tego słychać.

●●●

 _Stanley Shunpike_  
_wiek: 21 lat_  
_zamieszkały: Clapham 17, Lancaster, Wielka Brytania_  
_zawód: konduktor Błędnego Rycerza..._

pisał zawzięcie Percy. Musiał spisać raport o aresztowaniu Stana i postawionych mu zarzutach dla ministra. Czuł, że postawienie Shunpike'a w stan oskarżenia jest głupotą, bo niedorzecznym było, żeby ten tłumok naprawdę przydał się na coś śmierciożercom. Nie wyrażał jednak na głos swojego zdania, bo przecież dzięki temu, że wreszcie kogoś złapali, ministerstwo mogło liczyć na przychylniejsze spojrzenie opinii publicznej.

Kiedy skończył, wyprostował się na krześle, rozcierając sobie nadgarstek i spojrzał na Benia, który właśnie spał w najlepsze. Percy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i mimo woli sięgnął do kieszeni, w której spoczywał zaczarowany kawałek pergaminu. Nie wrócili z Colinem do sów, bo porozumiewanie się w ten sposób było szybsze. Wyciągnął pergamin i z zaskoczeniem, ale i zadowoleniem stwierdził, że widnieje na nim wiadomość.

 _Cześć przystojniaku!_  
_Jak Ci idzie praca? Ja mam już dość piątej klasy, a to dopiero pierwszy miesiąc. Nie przesadzałeś, kiedy mówiłeś, że rok sumów jest najgorszy._  
_Te wszystkie środki ostrożności w Hogwarcie są bardzo irytujące, ale nie mogę się uskarżać, gdy wspomnę choćby dementorów._  
_Chyba Ci o tym nie wspomniałem, mamy nowego nauczyciela eliksirów Horacego Slughorna, a obrony przed czarną magią uczy teraz SNAPE! Trochę to dziwne, nie sądzisz?_  
_Bardzo za Tobą tęsknie, ale za dwa tygodnie będzie można temu zaradzić. Hogsmeade 12 października. Będę czekał na Ciebie w Trzech Miotłach około południa. Co Ty na to?_  
_Twój,_  
_Colin_ _♡_

Percy uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, czując się jakby właśnie wypił kieliszek Ognistej Whisky i chwycił pióro, żeby natychmiast mu odpisać.

●●●

Biegli główną ulicą Hogsmeade, trzymając się za ręce, a deszcz ze śniegiem zacinał prosto w ich twarze, ograniczając widoczność. Colin śmiał się jakby wybornie się bawił, ale Percy miał raczej znękaną minę. Na szczęście wreszcie dotarli do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie było ciepło i sucho. Pub pełen był ludzi, tak jak oni kryjących się przed okropną pogodą. Zanim zdążyli coś sobie zamówić i zająć miejsca usłyszeli zduszony okrzyk:

'Percy?!'

To Ron, młodszy brat Percy'ego, siedzący przy jednym ze stolików razem z Hermioną Granger i Harrym Potterem.

'O nie....' sapnął pod nosem Percy, który właśnie ocierał okulary, żeby lepiej widzieć. Tego właśnie się obawiał się najbardziej, że podczas któregoś ze spotkań z Colinem w Hogsmeade, natknie się na kogoś ze swojego rodzeństwa. I oto stało się.

'Co ty tutaj robisz?!' Ron wstał, marszcząc brwi. Ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że nie jest w pokojowym nastroju.

'Percy jest tu na moje zaproszenie!' odezwał się szybko Colin, stając między nim a stolikiem, przy którym siedział Ron z przyjaciółmi.

'Colin?! Ty nadal się z nim przyjaźnisz?!' jęknął Ron z niedowierzaniem.. 'Po tym jak zostawił własną rodzinę, bo bał się stracić ciepłą posadkę w ministerstwie?!'

'Ron, uspokój się!' syknęła Hermiona, ciągnąc go za szatę, żeby usiadł z powrotem.

'Nie zamierzam nikogo skreślać ze swojego życia, tylko dlatego, że popełnia błędy, jak każdy człowiek.' odparł Colin spokojnie, a Percy poczuł, że mimo tej niezręcznej sytuacji, robi mu się ciepło na sercu. 'Chodź Percy, pójdziemy gdzieś indziej.' dodał widząc wściekłą minę Rona. Złapał Percy'ego za rękę i nim ktokolwiek zdołał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, wyciągnął go z pubu. Przemoczeni do suchej nitki wylądowali u pani Puddifoot, gdzie Colin zamówił im znowu Herbatkę Zakochanych.

'Będziesz miał kłopoty przeze mnie...' szepnął dotychczas milczący Percy, znad filiżanki. 'Chociaż to było bardzo... rycerskie. Aż miałem ochotę cię pocałować na oczach ich wszystkich.'

'Możesz to zrobić teraz' Colin już nadstawiał usta, Percy jednak to zignorował.

'Bądźmy przez chwilę poważni' powiedział nerwowo 'Nie chcę, żeby moje rodzeństwo dręczyło cię z mojego powodu.'

'Nie będą Percy. Oni nie są tacy, poza tym nie mają pojęcia, że jesteśmy tak blisko ze sobą. Nikomu się nie zwierzam z mojego życia uczuciowego' Colin machnął ręką lekceważąco. 'No dobrze, dość tej powagi, teraz poproszę mojego całusa!'

●●●

Kiedy tego dnia Percy wrócił do swojego mieszkania był przemarznięty i przemoczony, ale szczęśliwy. Gdy ściągnął szal, od razu rzucała się w oczy dorodna malinka na jego szyi. Szybko zerknął na Benia, który pożerał właśnie ciasteczko, po czym usiadł przed kominkiem, chcąc się trochę rozgrzać. Próbując osuszyć buty i swoje wściekle czerwone skarpety, które dostał na gwiazdkę, rozpamiętywał tych kilka cudownych chwil spędzonych w herbaciarni. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Colin skończył już szkołę, wtedy mogliby spędzać ze sobą zdecydowanie więcej czasu. Może nawet zamieszkaliby razem! Percy'emu na tą myśl mocniej zabiło serce.


	21. Colin (rok 5) Książe Półkrwi

Był chłodny listopadowy ranek. Colin siedział przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym i kończył właśnie pisać do Percy'ego.

 _Najdroższy Percy!_  
_Tak bardzo chciałbym się z Tobą zobaczyć, całe szczęście święta już całkiem niedługo. Oczywiście jesteś zaproszony, jeśli tylko nie będziesz spędzał ich ze swoją rodziną (naprawdę powinieneś się z nimi pogodzić!)._  
_Wczoraj był pierwszy mecz quidditcha w tym sezonie. Gryffindor przeciw Slytherinowi._  
_Ach! Gdybyś widział ten mecz! Chyba najlepszy jaki oglądałem, nie licząc oczywiście finału Mistrzostw Świata dwa lata temu. Twój brat, Ron sprawuje się genialnie jako obrońca! A co do incydentu Pod Trzema Miotłami, to nie było w ogóle tematu jak do tej pory. Tylko Hermiona ze mną o tym rozmawiała, nazwała Rona tępym bukbiem, chyba jest na niego zła i w sumie nie dziwię się, bo traktuje ją dość podle ostatnio i zaczął się obściskiwać z jedną z dziewczyn ze swojego roku. Smutna sprawa, zawsze myślałem, że on i Hermiona no wiesz, są dla siebie stworzeni, ale chyba się myliłem._  
_A co u Ciebie? Jak się czuje Benio?_  
_Odpisz, jak będziesz mógł,_  
_Twój,_  
_Colin_ _♡_

Zadowolony, schował pergamin do kieszeni i zaczął ćwiczyć zaklęcie przywołujące. Piąta klasa to rzeczywiście nie przelewki, nauczyciele nie dawali im wytchnienia i nie pozwalali zapomnieć, że już w czerwcu czekają ich egzaminy.

Dołączył do niego Dennis, przynosząc ze sobą ogromny blok czekoladowy z Miodowego Królestwa.

'Może najpierw śniadanie?' zaśmiał się Colin, ale wziął kawałek, który brat mu podał.

'Co porabiasz?' zapytał Dennis wpychając sobie czekoladę do ust.

'Uczę się' Colin wzruszył ramionami. 'No i pisałem do Percy'ego.'

'Ooo. So u nego?' wybełkotał jego brat z pełnymi ustami.

'Ostatnio wszystko było okej.'

'Słuchaj Colin, muszę cię o to wreszcie zapytać. Czy wy z Percym jesteście parą, już tak... oficjalnie?'

Colin zakrztusił się swoim kawałkiem czekolady 'Skąd wiesz, że jesteśmy parą?!'

'Przecież to oczywiste' Dennis uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. 'Pytam, czy się przyznajecie już do tego przed wszystkimi?'

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! A więc to co łączyło jego i Percy'ego było aż tak zauważalne? Skoro nawet Dennis się domyślił, to chyba każdy kto widział ich razem już wie. Nie żeby to jakoś Colina przerażało, wprost przeciwnie, tylko co na to Percy?

'No cóż, myślę, że możemy uznać, że już się nie ukrywamy' powiedział i wziął jeszcze jeden kawałek czekolady. 'A skoro już tu jesteś, to pomóż mi wymyślić jakiś fajny prezent dla niego na gwiazdkę.'

●●●

Znowu nadszedł grudzień i zanim bracia Creeveyowie się obejrzeli, już siedzieli w pociągu, jadąc do domu na święta. Percy oczywiście czekał na nich na dworcu razem z panem Creevey'em. Colin uściskał mocno obu, zastanawiając się jak ojciec zareagowałby, gdyby przy nim pocałował Percy'ego. Nie zwlekając zapakowali się do samochodu i ruszyli do bezpiecznego domu. Percy i Colin usiedli razem na tylnym siedzeniu, dzięki czemu mogli pozwolić sobie na kilka ukradkowych czułości. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Percy został z nimi tylko chwilę, bo jak zwykle musiał wracać do pracy.

'Tato, czy w tym roku znowu będziemy wolni od wujka Fabiana?' zapytał Colin, kiedy już pożegnali Percy'ego.

'No wiesz! Nie sądziłem, że aż tak go nie lubisz. Wydaje mi się, że jednak tym razem nas odwiedzą' odparł ojciec.

'Och nie....' jęknął Colin. 'A co z Percym?!'

'Oczywiście zostanie z nami przez dwa dni, tak mi obiecał i nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby poznać innych członków twojej rodziny.'

'Naprawdę? Już z nim rozmawiałeś?' Colin zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

'Pewnie. Wiesz, nie wiem czy Percy ci wspominał, ale od wakacji odwiedzał mnie od czasu do czasu. Mam wrażenie, że sprawdzał czy wszystko u mnie w porządku, czy jestem bezpieczny. W każdym razie mieliśmy czas, żeby zamienić kilka słów.'

'Och...' twarz Colina przybrała rozanielony wyraz na te rewelacje. Percy poświęcający czas, żeby upewnić się o bezpieczeństwie jego ojca! Czy mogło być coś bardziej wzruszającego? 'Nic mi nie powiedział, ale to do niego podobne...'

W dzień Bożego Narodzenia wyśmienity nastrój Colina zepsuła poranna wiadomość od Percy'ego.

 _Wybacz mi Colin, ale będę u was dopiero po południu._  
_Kocham cię, pozdrowienia dla taty i Dennisa._  
_Całuję,_  
_Percy_

'Skoro tak, bierzmy się za przygotowanie obiadu, żeby jak Percy przyjdzie, opadła mu szczęka z wrażenia!' powiedział ojciec nie tracąc entuzjazmu, gdy Colin przekazał mu ponure wieści.

●●●

Percy wszedł do domu Creeveyów jak zwykle z naręczem prezentów dla wszystkich. Colin od razu do niego przyskoczył, żeby pomóc i zauważył jego ponurą minę.

'Percy, co jest?!'

'Nie zaczęły się dla mnie dobrze te święta' westchnął dość ponuro gość.

'Co się stało?' zapytał zaniepokojony pan Creevey. 'Chodź, usiądź, napij się czegoś. Zaraz nam wszystko opowiesz.'

'Tak się składa, że widziałem się z moją rodziną. Byłem w Norze.' wyjawił Percy, kiedy już zasiadł na kanapie w salonie, otoczony Creevey'ami, z parującym kuflem grzanego wina korzennego z koglem-moglem.

'To chyba dobrze?' zapytał Colin ostrożnie.

'No...., nie do końca... Posłuchajcie...'


	22. Percy - Książe Półkrwi

Percy szedł obok Rufusa Scrimgeour'a i z trudem przełykał ślinę. Już żałował, że zgodził się na jego pomysł, ale czy można odmówić ministrowi? Kilka dni temu, tuż po tym, jak Colin wrócił z Hogwartu, Scrimgeour zwrócił się do niego zaraz, kiedy przyszedł rano do pracy.

'Weasley, z tego co wiem Harry Potter będzie spędzał święta u twoich rodziców?' zagadnął bez ogródek, nim Percy zdążył choćby ściągnąć płaszcz.

'Eee... tak, chyba tak panie ministrze.'

'Więc posłuchaj mnie, jest to jedyna okazja żebym mógł z nim porozmawiać bez Dumbledora dyszącego nam w karki. Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą na wasz rodzinny obiad, powiemy, że podróżowałem akurat w te strony, a ty byłeś tak miły, że zaprosiłeś mnie...'

'Ale panie ministrze...' przerwał mu Percy. 'Ja nie spędzam świąt z rodziną. My... nie jesteśmy już tak blisko...'

'Ależ nonsens!'

'Naprawdę panie ministrze. Nawet nie zostałem zaproszony...' zrobiło mu się bardzo przykro, kiedy to mówił.

Scrimgeour'owi zrzedła mina.

'Doprawdy? No cóż, to trochę nam utrudnia sprawę. Ale nie martw się Percy, coś wymyślimy.'

No i wymyślił. Mieli udać się do Nory pod pretekstem bycia w pobliżu i silnej chęci Percy'ego do zobaczenia całej rodziny. Nie miało to wiele wspólnego z prawdą, bo w tej chwili Percy wolałby być wszędzie tylko nie tam. Już wyobrażał sobie jak zareaguje jego rodzina, kiedy wkroczy do domu razem z ministrem. Teraz raczej nigdy mu nie wybaczą, gdy domyślą się czemu ta szopka ma służyć.

'Jak ma na imię twoja matka?' zapytał Scrimgeour, kiedy wstąpili na stopnie prowadzące do frontowych drzwi.

'Molly' Percy miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że jego głos zabrzmiał bardzo dziwnie. Otworzył drzwi czując, że chyba zaraz zemdleje.

'Wesołych świąt, mamo' powiedział nadal tym nie swoim głosem, wkraczając do kuchni. Pani Weasley rzuciła mu się na szyję, zasłaniając tym samym widok stołu i wszystkich przy nim zebranych, którzy patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i niechęci w oczach.

Miło było, kiedy matka objęła go, tak jakby nic się nie stało. Ona jedna wydawała się gotowa do pogodzenia z nim choćby i zaraz. Też ją uścisnął i powstrzymując łzy, już miał powiedzieć "Przepraszam, mamo", ale właśnie wtedy minister zaczął częstować wszystkich bajeczką o ich niby przypadkowym pojawieniu się w okolicy i Percy'emu znowu zrobiło się strasznie głupio. Jak mógł pozwolić na to, żeby minister go tak wykorzystał? Jak mógł dopuścić do tak niezręcznej sytuacji?

W końcu Scrimgeour osiągnął swój cel i wyciągnął Harry'ego z domu, żeby "oprowadził go po ogrodzie", a Percy został sam ze swoją rodziną i Lupinem, którego zauważył dopiero po chwili. Matka zagoniła go do stołu, nie zważając na jego ciche protesty. Usiadł starając się nie patrzeć na nikogo. Utkwił wzrok w stole i wspaniałych potrawach jakie na nim spoczywały, jednak czuł, że inni patrzą na niego i nie są to spojrzenia stęsknionych bliskich.

'Percy, może się czegoś napijesz?' zagadnęła pani Weasley przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

'Nie, dziękuję.' Percy dostrzegł, że George zaciska dłoń na swoim widelcu, aż zbielały mu knykcie. 'Ale to wygląda całkiem smacznie, może mógłbym się poczęstować?' powiedział szybko, wskazując na najbliższy półmisek.

'Oczywiście, kochanie!' matka nałożyła mu solidną porcję czegoś co przypominało twarożek. 'Smacznego.'

'Dziękuję' odparł Percy, pochylając się nad talerzem. W tej właśnie chwili, Fred, George i Ginny skierowali na niego różdżki, a w następnej papkowata potrawa z talerza, znalazła się na jego okularach. Na moment wszyscy zamarli, ale nie minęło kilka uderzeń jego serca, a już całe jego rodzeństwo z bliźniakami na czele, pokładało się ze śmiechu.

Gdyby miał więcej dystansu do siebie, gdyby miał większe poczucie humoru, gdyby nie czuł się przez cały czas tak zakłopotany i zawstydzony, może wybuchnąłby śmiechem razem z nimi i wreszcie, jakoś by się pogodzili. Niestety tak się nie stało. Percy wstał i upokorzony, opuścił Norę tak szybko, jak to było możliwe, żegnany złośliwymi chichotami i rozpaczliwym szlochaniem matki, namawiającej, żeby został.

'No cóż... nie poszło po naszej myśli...' mruknął Scrimgeour, patrząc jak Percy czyści sobie okulary, kiedy już wrócili do ministerstwa.

'Przykro mi panie ministrze. Czy jestem już wolny?'

'Co? Ach, tak, tak... Idź Weasley. Wesołych świąt.'

●●●

'Teraz już wiem, że oni nigdy mi nie wybaczą. Już na pewno nie po tym jak brałem udział w tym idiotycznym podstępie ministra.' zakończył swoją opowieść żałośnie. Creeveyowie wyglądali na zaniepokojonych, siedzący obok niego Colin, mocno objął go ramieniem, szepcząc, że zawsze mogło być gorzej.

'Przepraszam, zepsułem nastrój przez te moje problemy rodzinne.' bąknął Percy, nerwowo upijając łyk wina.

'Przestań Percy, jesteś dla nas jak rodzina, więc to są i nasze problemy.' powiedział nagle Dennis, rozbrajając tym wszystkich. Tego było już za wiele nawet jak dla Percy'ego. Ze wstydem poczuł jak po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Colin przytuli go jeszcze mocniej, a Percy ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu.

'Dennis ma rację Percy, jesteś dla nas jak rodzina, więc nie czuj się zakłopotany tym, że jak każdy człowiek potrzebujesz się czasem wyżalić' powiedział pan Creevey, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jego plecach. Było coś przynoszącego ulgę w tym geście i Percy poczuł, że naprawdę wszystkim Creeveyom na nim zależy. Po chwili, pod pozorem sprawdzenia jak tam indyk, pan Creevey zostawił ich samych, zabierając ze sobą Dennisa.

Percy wtulił się jeszcze mocniej w Colina, zrobiło mu się o wiele lepiej.

'Dziękuję' powiedział stłumionym głosem. Colin pocałował go w czubek głowy. 'I przepraszam, że tak się rozkleiłem.'

'Przestań' mruknął Colin, z zapałem burząc jego gładkie uczesanie.

Percy wyprostował się szybko, przygładził włosy i uszczypnął bardzo zadowolonego z siebie Colina w bok.

'Może powinniśmy pomóc twojemu tacie?' zapytał, wycierając oczy rękawem szaty.

'Nie trzeba, już wszystko gotowe. Jak indyk się zrobi, możemy zasiadać do stołu'

Boże Narodzenie dalej mijało już w bardzo przyjemnym nastroju. Percy'emu, zanim jeszcze usiedli do obiadu, przypomniało się, że w kieszeni płaszcza schował Benia, żeby się nie zaziębił. Kiedy go wyciągnął, stworek wyglądał na bardzo obrażonego i przez resztę dnia siedział na ramieniu Colina, nawet nie racząc spojrzeć na swojego pana.

Jedzenie było wyśmienite, Colin znowu zrobił specjalnie dla niego tatrę czekoladową. Percy miał nadzieję, że stanie się to świąteczną tradycją. Bywały chwile w których wyobrażał sobie, jak wyglądałyby święta, gdyby Creeveyowie i Weasleyowie spędzali je wszyscy razem. To byłyby na pewno wyjątkowy czas. Może kiedyś... Choć po tym co się wydarzyło tego dnia, Percy niemal zupełnie stracił na to nadzieję.

Noc minęła spokojnie, Colin, jak było do przewidzenia, chciał z nim spać, ale Percy zapobiegawczo zapieczętował drzwi pokoju gościnnego zaklęciem. W ciemności słuchał, jak Colin próbuje je otworzyć i chichotał cicho.

●●●

'I jak się spało?' zapytał niewinnie Percy, kiedy Colin dołączył do niego i pana Creevey'a następnego ranka w kuchni. Chłopiec rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie i bez słowa zaczął robić sobie herbatę.

'Kochanie, może napijesz się dziś kawy, razem z nami?' zagadnął pan Creevey znad stołu. Wyglądało na to, że nie zauważył dziwnego powitania chłopców, albo po prostu udawał, że nie zauważył. 'W dzbanku jeszcze trochę zostało' dodał.

'Może...' Colin odwrócił się do nich z kubkiem w ręku i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko Percy'ego. Podstawił kubek, a ojciec nalał mu solidną porcję kawy.

'Mleko? Śmietanka? Cukier?' pytał ojciec, podstawiając mu dzbanuszki i cukiernicę, a Percy korzystając z okazji, przesunął nogę pod stołem natrafiając na stopę Colina. Został zignorowany, więc przejechał zmysłowo po jego łydce. Tym razem jego gest wywołał lekki rumieniec. Chcąc ukryć zmieszanie, młodszy chłopiec szybko upił łyk kawy. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Percy kontynuował pieszczotę. Colin nie mógł już dalej udawać obojętnego, więc rzucił Percy'emu błagalne spojrzenie znad brzegu kubka, próbując dyskretnie odsunąć się poza zasięg jego nogi.

'Dennis ma zamiar spać dziś do południa?' powiedział nagle pan Creevey, wstając. Colin aż podskoczył.

'N-nie wiem' wyjąkał.

Pan Creevey wstawił swój, pusty już kubek do zlewu 'Pójdę go obudzić.'

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Percy przesiadł się na jego miejsce i objął Colina, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.

'Nie bądź na mnie zły' wymruczał.

'Nie jestem' odparł Colin, ale Percy poznał po jego głosie, że jednak jest.

'Na pewno? Wiesz, ja... chciałem się po prostu wyspać.'

'Jasne' prychnął młodszy chłopiec, upijając kolejny łyk kawy. 'To jest wstrętne, nie wiem, jak możecie coś takiego pić.'

Percy zachichotał, muskając jego policzek ustami. Chyba trochę za często zdarzało mu się chichotać w towarzystwie Colina, jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

'Lepiej chodźmy się ubrać' oznajmił nagle Colin, wyplątując się z jego objęć. 'Lada moment będzie tu wuj Fabian.'

Percy nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Colin i Dennis tak niechętnie odnoszą się do przybycia brata pana Creeveya z rodziną. Jednak kiedy poznał wuja Fabiana i spółkę, zaczął mieć trudności ze zrozumieniem czemu pan Creevey w ogóle ich zaprasza.

Fabian Creevey był całkowitym przeciwieństwem brata i to nie tylko z wyglądu. Okrągły i niski, ze strzechą płowych włosów, sypał rubasznymi żartami już od progu, wbijając szpilę każdemu po kolei.

'James! Nadal nie możesz znaleźć sobie kobitki? Och, mój drogi, sprzęt całkowicie ci zardzewieje!' zarechotał. 'O, cześć Dennis! Boże jedyny, czy ty w ogóle rośniesz chłopce?' pokręcił głową i tym razem zwrócił się do Colina 'Matko, jesteś chudy jak szczapa! Powinieneś zacząć ćwiczyć!'

Jego żona, poważna, bardzo ładna kobieta o ostrych rysach twarzy, niewiele mówiła, natomiast córki, już prawie osiemnastoletnie bliźniaczki, o ciemnych, wysoko upiętych włosach i tępych spojrzeniach, Rose i Daisy, chichotały w sposób co najmniej nieelegancki po każdym słowie ojca.

'Och! Macie gościa!' wuj Fabian dopiero po chwili dostrzegł stojącego w głębi przedpokoju Percy'ego. 'Jamie, kto to?'

Percy zerknął na Colina. Ustalili, że nie wyjawią Fabianowi i jego rodzinie, kim są dla siebie tak naprawdę, gdyż nie należeli oni do osób tolerancyjnych.

'Przyjaciel Colina ze szkoły, Percy Weasley' przedstawił go pan Creevey. 'Spędza z nami święta.'

'Przyjaciel?' powtórzył wuj z lekką kpiną w głosie 'Myślałby kto, że jesteś już na tyle dorosły, żeby na święta zaprosić dziewczynę, Colin' i poprowadził żonę w stronę jadalni, a chichoczące córki ruszyły za nimi.

Pan Creevey spojrzał przepraszająco na Percy'ego i poszedł za nimi, Dennis ukrył się w kuchni, a Colin nie mógł się ruszyć, bo aż drżał z gniewu.

'No co ty...' Percy musnął nosem jego ucho 'chyba się nie przejmujesz tymi docinkami?' szepnął. 'Ja uważam, że ostatnio naprawdę nabrałeś sporo ciałka.'

'Percy przestań!' przerwał mu, odsuwając się. 'Zobaczysz, to dopiero była rozgrzewka!'

I miał rację. Wuj bez przerwy szukał sposobu zdenerwowania któregoś z Creeveyów i wprost kipiał entuzjazmem, kiedy udało mu się trafić w czyjś czuły punkt. A Rose i Daisy zaśmiewały się ze wszystkich jego docinków. Z tego powodu Percy nie mógł doczekać się, aż obiad dobiegnie końca, bo ciężko mu było nad sobą zapanować i nie grzmotnąć zaklęciem w tego grubego gargulca.

'Colin, czemu nadal nie masz dziewczyny?' zapytał wuj Fabian, kiedy pan Creevey podał deser.

Colin jedynie wzruszył ramionami, choć Percy dostrzegł gniewny błysk w jego oczach.

'Tato, może jego dziewczyny nie interesują?' mruknęła Rose złośliwie, wykazując się niewiarygodną przenikliwością.

Wuj Fabian naraz przestał się głupio uśmiechać, zdawało się, że słowa córki otworzyły jakąś klapkę w jego mózgu, bo spojrzał zaniepokojony na Colina, a potem na Percy'ego, jakby nagle coś zrozumiał. Ku zdumieniu Percy'ego, Colin nie wydawał się tym przejęty, wprost przeciwnie, uśmiechał się półgębkiem z mściwą satysfakcją.

'No cóż wujku, Rose mnie przejrzała' wypalił, biorąc Percy'ego za rękę. 'Dziewczyny mnie nie interesują w TAKI sposób, zdecydowanie wolę chłopców.'

Wuj wstał tak szybko, aż cały stół się zatrząsnął, gdy uderzył w niego udami.

'Czy ty chcesz przez to powiedzieć...?' wydyszał. Oczy wychodziły mu z orbit, a twarz zrobiła się niezdrowo czerwona.

'Tak, chcę powiedzieć, że jestem gejem.' Colin wzruszył ramionami.' A Percy to mój chłopak.'

Dennis wpatrywał się w brata jak urzeczony, pan Creevey wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego tą sytuacją, natomiast rodzina Fabiana, podzielała jego szok i zgorszenie.

'Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że jesteś jakimś chorym zboczeńcem!' warknął wuj, nadal stojąc nad nimi. Percy poczuł, że coś zaczyna się w nim gotować. Zaczął oddychać głęboko.

'Fabian!' ojciec Colina również wstał. 'Nie pozwolę, żebyś tak się odzywał do mojego syna!'

'Wiedziałeś o tym?!' wrzasnął Fabian.

'Tak, wiedziałem' głos pana Creeveya był spokojny, ale Percy miał wrażenie, że to cisza przed burzą.

'I pozwalasz na to?! Pod swoim własnym dachem?!' wyglądało na to, że wuj Fabian albo zaraz zemdleje, albo wybuchnie.

'Jeżeli się nie uspokoisz, będę musiał cię wyprosić. To co robi mój syn, nie powinno cię obchodzić.'

'Ale mnie obchodzi! Nie zamierzam siedzieć przy jednym stole z.... z.... dewiantem!'

Stół zaczął drżeć, tak jak wnętrzności Percy'ego, na szczęście nikt prócz Colina tego nie zauważył.

'W takim razie wynoś się stąd!' oczy pana Creeveya ciskały gromy, choć głos nadal miał opanowany. 'Wynoś się stąd i nie wracaj, póki nie zmądrzejesz!'

Wuj Fabian, jakby nagle otrząsnął się z amoku, może dotarło do niego, że jeśli teraz wyjdzie, nie dokończy deseru, usiłował więc powrócić do spokojniejszego tonu: 'Jamie, masz rację, przesadzam. Zamiast pomóc, tylko się wściekam, a przecież to się leczy. Jestem pewien, że czytałem...'

Stół tym razem zadrżał tak wyraźnie, że nie dało się tego przeoczyć.

'Percy' Colin ścisnął jego dłoń, ale Percy już stracił panowanie nad sobą. Nie potrzebował nawet wyciągać różdżki z kieszeni, poczuł się tak, jakby cała magia wisząca w powietrzu tylko czekała na jego rozkazy.

'Co to?! Co się dzieje?!' pisnęła Daisy podskakując na swoim krześle. Teraz drżał już cały dom.

'Trzęsienie ziemi!' jęknął wuj Fabian. 'Trzeba wyjść z budynku!'

Cała jego rodzina z nim samym na czele, wybiegła z jadalni. Kiedy tylko zniknęli Percy'emu z oczu, drgania ustały.

'Przepraszam' bąknął, opamiętawszy się.

'Ale nie ma za co! To było super!' zachichotał Colin, dając mu soczystego całusa w policzek.

'Nic się nie stało Percy' zgodził się pan Creevey. 'To ja cię przepraszam, że musiałeś tego słuchać. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak już ich pożegnamy.' On również wyszedł z jadalni.

'Wygląda na to, że pozbyliśmy się wuja Fabiana już na zawsze.' ucieszył się Dennis. Przybili sobie z Colinem piątkę, po czym dodał. 'Zawsze się zastanawiałem jak to możliwe, że ktoś taki jest spokrewniony z naszym tatą.'

 


	23. Colin (rok 5) Książe Półkrwi

Odwołano Hogsmeade. Colin z rozpaczą napisał o tym Percy'emu. Nie widzieli się od świąt, to już trzy miesiące rozłąki. Colinowi robiło się niedobrze na myśl o kolejnych trzech bez spotkania z Percym. Ostatnio nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, bez przerwy wspominał tych kilka chwil spędzonych sam na sam w jego domu, kiedy ojciec i Dennis byli zajęci. Percy potrafił być taki zmysłowy, Colin dostawał gęsiej skórki na samo wspomnienie jego pieszczot. Jego dłonie były takie ciepłe, delikatne, Colinowi zawsze było mało, zawsze chciał więcej, ale Percy wycofywał się w najlepszych momentach. Nadal uważał, że Colin jest zbyt młody na seks, czym doprowadzał go do lekkiej frustracji. Ale już niedługo skończy szesnaście lat! Już niedługo Percy nie będzie musiał przejmować się jego wiekiem.

Kiedy nadeszła sobota, dzień, w którym był planowany wypad do Hogsmeade, Colin uznając, że nie ma sensu wstawać zbyt wcześnie skoro i tak nigdzie nie idą, wylegiwał się w łóżku do późna, wyobrażając sobie, że jest z nim Percy. W pewnym momencie niestety, został dość brutalnie wyrwany z tych marzeń. Do jego dormitorium ktoś wpadł z krzykiem.

'Colin wstawaj!' to Dennis, szarpał nim jak wściekły.

'Co.... co się dzieje?!' wyjąkał Colin, z trudem wynurzając się z fantazji, w której Percy pozbywał się właśnie góry od piżamy.

'Ron... brat Percy'ego! Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, wypił jakąś truciznę!'

Colina te słowa od razu otrzeźwiły 'Cooo?!'

'Musisz o tym napisać Percy'emu! Szybko!'

'Już, już, czekaj...'

Nie minęło piętnaście minut, a list był gotowy. Percy odpisał niemal natychmiast, że pojawi się w Hogwarcie wieczorem, prosząc, żeby Colin donosił mu o stanie brata.

'Biedny Ron, to jego urodziny' mruknął Dennis, kiedy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali po drugim śniadaniu. 'Luna mówi, że to podstęp ministerstwa...'

'Dennis, czy ty nie spędzasz zbyt wiele czasu z Luną?' zapytał Colin niewinnie.

'Nie, bo co? Bardzo ją lubię.' odparł Dennis, dość wojowniczo.

'Właśnie widzę.' Colin wyszczerzył do niego zęby. 'Może zaprosisz ją do nas na następne święta?' zachichotał. Za ten żart zarobił kuksańca w bok, ale tak naprawdę cieszyło go, że Dennis znalazł sobie kogoś, z kim przyjemnie spędza mu się czas i czyją opinię ceni. Choć Luna Lovegood bywała dziwna, Colin bardzo ją lubił, a wyglądało na to, że jego brat jeszcze bardziej.

'Mówię serio Dennis' powiedział po chwili Colin. 'Jeśli ją naprawdę lubisz, powinieneś dać jej jakoś o tym znać.'

Przez chwilę szli obok siebie w milczeniu, aż w końcu Dennis zapytał:

'A jak było z tobą i Percym?'

'No wiesz... to było skomplikowane.' Colin zamyślił się na chwilę. 'Między nami jest duża różnica wieku, więc Percy na początku w ogóle nie chciał słyszeć o jakimkolwiek związku. To ja nalegałem, a on się opierał. Ale w końcu uległ mojemu nieodpartemu urokowi' wyszczerzył zęby do brata, jednak Dennis nadal wydawał się być bardzo poważny.

'A od kiedy wiedziałeś, że go kochasz?'

'Ja wiem... chyba od zawsze. To znaczy, od kiedy go poznałem... w drugiej klasie było coś takiego podczas meczu... wtedy byłem już pewien.'

'Rozumiem... Ja Lunę bardzo lubię i podoba mi się, ale... ona jest o rok starsza... boję się, że jak na przykład poproszę, żeby poszła ze mną na spacer, to odmówi...'

'Nawet jeśli odmówi, to nie znaczy, że cię nie lubi. Luna jest bardzo mało domyślna, musisz jej konkretnie powiedzieć, że chcesz iść z nią na randkę. '

●●●

Colin czekał cierpliwie w Sali Wejściowej, choć dochodziła już dziesiąta wieczorem. Miał specjalne pozwolenie do profesor McGonagall, żeby poczekać tu na Percy'ego i iść razem z nim do skrzydła szpitalnego. Profesor McGonagall czasem była bardzo wyrozumiała w pewnych sprawach. Aż go to trochę zadziwiało.

Drzwi frontowe w końcu otworzyły się i stanął w nich Filch prowadzący Percy'ego.

'Colin!' starszy chłopiec, nie zważając na świadka, porwał Colina w ramiona. 'Co z Ronem?!'

'Czuje się już nieźle, ale pewnie śpi. Chociaż, myślę, że pani Pomfrey pozwoli ci go zobaczyć.' Colin korzystając z okazji wtulił się w niego mocno, Percy nadal go nie puszczał. Filch odszedł zniesmaczony.

'Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem' szepnął Percy, całując czubek głowy młodszego chłopca.

'Ja za tobą też' westchnął ten, przejechał dłonią czule wzdłuż jego pleców. W końcu jednak odsunął się i wziąwszy Percy'ego za rękę poprowadził w górę schodami. 'Chodźmy, nie mamy całej nocy... niestety.'

Skrzydło szpitalne pogrążone było w półmroku. Ron był jedynym pacjentem, już spał, ale pani Pomfrey, tak jak Colin przewodziła, pozwoliła im chwilę postać przy jego łóżku. Colin miał wrażenie, że Percy'emu ulżyło, że nie musi stawać oko w oko z bratem.

'To jego siedemnaste urodziny' szepnął Percy wyciągając zza pazuchy małą paczuszkę i kładąc ją na nocnej szafce obok łóżka. 'Oczywiście nie podpisałem się, pewnie nawet by nie otworzył, gdyby wiedział od kogo to.'

'Przesadzasz Percy' Colin pokręcił głową.

'Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie.'

'Jest pod znakomitą opieką, nie martw się. Będę ci donosił o jego stanie zdrowia.' Colin ścisnął mocno jego dłoń. 'Słuchaj, ja muszę już iść, ale jeśli ty chcesz, zostań...'

'Nie, no co ty, odprowadzę cię.'

Cicho opuścili skrzydło szpitalne i ruszyli w stronę wieży Gryfonów.

'Pamiętasz, jak spotkaliśmy na tym korytarzu tego ogromnego węża?' zapytał Percy.

'Oczywiście! Byłeś wtedy taki dzielny, jak mógłbym o tym zapomnieć?! Zachwyciłeś mnie!'

Percy zaśmiał się cicho. 'Czasem się zastanawiam, czy gdybym wtedy nie był nadgorliwy i nie patrolował nocą tego korytarza, to czy byśmy się tak zaprzyjaźnili?'

'Mnie bardziej martwi, czy byśmy się w sobie zakochali?' Colin znowu ścisnął jego dłoń.

Pożegnali się czule, nawet bardzo czule, przed portretem Grubej Damy. Ciężko było im się rozstać, ale w końcu Colin podał hasło i zaczął przechodzić przez dziurę pod portretem, kiedy nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.

'Percy... poczekaj. Może byś tak... został na noc?' zapytał z nadzieją.

Percy tylko pokręcił głową, a światło gwiazd zamigotało w jego okularach w rogowej oprawie. Pochylił się, złożył jeszcze jeden pocałunek na ustach Colina, szepnął 'Dobranoc' i odszedł.

 


	24. Percy - Książe Półkrwi

Percy nie mógł spać tej nocy. Rzucał się na łóżku, czując dziwny, nieokreślony niepokój. Męczył się tak bardzo długo, aż w końcu wstał, żeby napić się wody. Machinalnie zerknął na swój pergamin od Colina, który spoczywał na nocnej szafce. Nie spodziewał się, że coś na nim ujrzy, w końcu był środek nocy, a przecież sprawdzał go zanim się położył. Jednak ku swemu zdumieniu, w świetle ulicznej latarni dostrzegł krótkie, nabazgrane szybko zdanie. Od razu założył okulary, zapalił różdżkę i je odczytał:

_ŚMIERCIOŻERCY W HOGWARCIE!_

Serce przestało mu bić. W ogóle przestał czuć cokolwiek co dotyczyło jego ciała, jakby nagle stanął obok i przyglądał się sobie samemu. Zarzucił na siebie tylko pelerynę i bez wahania deportował się do Hogsmeade.

●●●

Mroczny Znak wisiał wysoko nad Wieżą Astronomiczną. A więc..., a więc kogoś zamordowano. Percy nie myślał, nie dopuszczał do siebie żadnych myśli, tylko pędził, jak oszalały w stronę zamku. Nic już go nie obchodziło, tylko to żeby się tam dostać, żeby zobaczyć się z rodzeństwem, żeby zobaczyć się z Colinem. Brama stała otworem, wbiegł przez nią na tereny zamku, nie zwalniając. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył grupę śmierciożerców walczących z nauczycielami, miotających zaklęcia w uczniów, którzy nie byli na tyle rozważni by pozostać w dormitoriach. Colin na pewno stanął do walki, przecież ten chłopak nie miał za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego.

Percy przyśpieszył, czując, że coś w jego wnętrzu krzyczy, wyje, gotuje się. Nie musiał używać różdżki, magia znowu była na każde jego zawołanie. Kiedy wskoczył na stopnie wiodące do otwartych drzwi frontowych, cały zamek zadrżał w posadach. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że nie był to wynik złowrogich zaklęć, tylko jego furia, tak jak podczas świąt, dała znowu o sobie znać.

'Panie Weasley!' usłyszał głos profesor McGonagall. 'Spokojnie! Już po wszystkim.' szła ku niemu roztrącając rubiny z rozbitej klepsydry Gryffindoru.

'Czy...?' nie zdołał zadać tego pytania, ale nie musiał.

'Pana rodzeństwo czuje się znakomicie, tylko Bill ucierpiał, ale pani Pomfrey już się nim zajmuje...'

'A co z Colinem?! Z Colinem Creeveyem?!'

McGonagall zrobiła nieodgadnioną minę.

'Nic mu nie będzie, ale trafiło go bardzo silne zaklęcie...'

Percy nie czekał na ciąg dalszy, popędził do skrzydła szpitalnego, czując jak przy każdym jego kroku zamek drży. Leciał jak na skrzydłach, drzwi same otworzyły się przed nim na oścież. Jednym spojrzeniem omiótł salę, tego się jednak nie spodziewał. Była tam prawie cała jego rodzina, matka, ojciec, Ron, Ginny, także Harry, Hermiona i Fleur, zgromadzeni przy łóżku, na którym leżał Bill, wyglądał na ciężko rannego. Obok niego leżał ranny Neville Longbottom. Natomiast na łóżku naprzeciwko, Colin. Miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądało na to, że jest nieprzytomny. Percy'ego uderzyło jak młodo wygląda, jaki jest drobny.

Stał przez chwilę pośrodku komnaty, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, kiedy, ku jego zaskoczeniu podeszła do niego Hermiona.

'Jest nieprzytomny, ale pani Pomfrey mówi, że chyba nic mu nie będzie' złapała go delikatnie za rękę i podprowadziła do łóżka Colina. Percy zerknął niepewnie na swoją rodzinę, potem przyjrzał się badawczo Hermionie, aż w końcu jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Colinie. Był blady, pod okiem miał wielkiego, fioletowego siniaka, a rękawy szaty, które wystawały spod koca, były poszarpane. Percy dopiero teraz zauważył, że po przeciwnej stronie łóżka siedzi Dennis. Jego głowa opadła bezwiednie na koc, tuż obok nóg brata. Chłopiec spał.

'Colin' szepnął Percy, pochylając się nad swoim chłopakiem. Przeczesał mu czule włosy i musnął policzek opuszkami palców. Dopiero teraz zauważył wystający spod szaty wisiorek ze smoczym kłem.

'Jak to się stało?' rzucił pytanie w eter.

'Śmierciożercy tu weszli, przez Pokój Życzeń' powiedziała zbolałym tonem Hermiona. Nikt inny nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią. 'Oni wyczarowali mroczny znak i nas zaatakowali, a potem... potem Snape...' głos jej się załamał.

'Snape zabił Dumbledore'a' dokończył za nią Harry z goryczą.

'CO?! Dumbledore nie żyje?!' Percy nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dumbledore wydawał mu się zawsze być nieśmiertelny. Zamek znowu zadrżał.

'Tak' odparł krótko Harry, który najwyraźniej tego nie poczuł.

'A co.... co z Billem?' zapytał Percy, tym razem odważnie zerkając na łóżko brata.

'Dopadł go Greyback, wilkołak' wyjaśniła matka, ocierając sobie oczy. 'Ale nie był to dzień przemiany, więc... więc nic mu nie grozi.'

Percy spojrzał znowu na Colina i małego Dennisa, który spał obok niego, rozpaczliwie ściskając jego dłoń, ten widok sprawiał, że serce pękało mu na drobne kawałki.

'Kto mu to zrobił?' zapytał, starając się uspokoić oddech.

'Yaxley' mruknął siedzący na swoim łóżku Neville. 'Widziałem to, słyszałem jak do niego wołali inni. Colin próbował go zatrzymać, żeby z nimi nie uciekł, a on miotnął w niego zaklęciem i Colina aż odrzuciło, na drugi koniec korytarza! Z początku myślałem, że..., że nie żyje, ale jednak...'

'Na brodę Merlina! Co się dzieje?!' przerwał mu Ron, bo teraz już wstrząsów nie dało się nie odczuć. Percy oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Znał Yaxleya, bo ów też pracował w Ministerstwie.

'Percy? To ty?' zapytała trochę przestraszona Hermiona, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

'Przepraszam...' jęknął Percy. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zaskoczeni i może nawet przerażeni. Percy'emu udało się zapanować nad oddechem i drżenie powoli ustawało.

'Jak... jak ty to robisz?!' zapytał Ron, zapominając, że nie odzywa się do brata.

Percy wzruszył ramionami, znowu wpatrując się w bladą twarz Colina. Siniak z każdą chwilą robił się wyraźniejszy.

'Sądzę, że dobrze byłoby powiadomić jego rodzinę' powiedziała pani Pomfrey, pojawiając się nagle obok nich, żeby sprawdzić, jak się miewa Colin.

'Ja się tym zajmę' powiedział Percy. Czuł na sobie palące spojrzenia rodziców i wolał zrobić coś pożytecznego niż tak tutaj stać jak kołek. 'Niedługo wrócę.' Pocałował delikatnie czoło Colina i szybkim krokiem wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

●●●

Pan Creevey był przerażony nocną pobudką i wieściami jakie przyniósł Percy. Zarzucił tylko płaszcz i był gotów do drogi.

'Spróbujemy teleportacji łącznej panie Creevey' oznajmił Percy. Mimo że nigdy tego nie robił, wiedział, że tej nocy mu się uda. 'Tak będzie szybciej.'

I rzeczywiście, już po chwili byli w Hogsmeade.

'Tędy panie Creevey' pociągnął go za ramię i popędzili, Percy już drugi raz tej nocy, w stronę bramy zamku.

'Jak to możliwe? Jak to możliwe? Myślałem, że w szkole jest bezpieczny!' wysapał ojciec Colina.

'Teraz już chyba nikt nie będzie tam bezpieczny, nie żyje profesor Dumbledore' rzekł Percy, czując się bardzo odrealniony.

'Dumbledore? Dyrektor?!'

'Tak, właśnie on' Percy zdecydował, że na dalsze wyjaśnienia przyjdzie pora później. Dotarli do zamku w dziesięć minut, a po następnych pięciu byli już z powrotem w skrzydle szpitalnym. Colin nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny, pan Creevey doskoczył do niego, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

'Moje maleństwo...' zaszlochał, przyciskając syna do piersi. Dennis obudził się i zaskoczony popatrzył na ojca, ale gdy dostrzegł Percy'ego od razu zrozumiał, jak się tu znalazł.

Weasleyowie nadal siedzieli dookoła łóżka Billa, tylko teraz dołączyli do nich też Fred i George. Matka zerkała na Percy'ego z nadzieją. _Może to właśnie odpowiedni moment_ , pomyślał. _Colin na pewno by tego chciał._ Ta myśl dodała mu odwagi i ruszył w ich kierunku.

'Mamo..., tato...' szepnął, czując się jednocześnie bardzo zażenowany i przerażony. 'Ja... przepraszam. Byłem taki głupi...'

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy na niego patrzyli, włączając w to Creeveyów i panią Pomfrey, aż w końcu odezwał się Fred:

'No nareszcie to przyznałeś!' wstał, uśmiechnął się i uścisnął go serdecznie. Po chwili to samo uczynił George, a zaraz po nim matka, zalewająca się łzami. Ojciec podszedł do niego jako ostatni.

'Tato...' Percy czuł się jak ostatni łajdak, gdy przypomniał sobie co powiedział ojcu, gdy ostatnio z nim rozmawiał. 'Tato, wiesz, że ja..., że ja tak wcale nie myślę...'

Ku jego zdumieniu pan Weasley uśmiechnął się i powiedział po prostu 'Wiem, synku' ściskając go, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Może i trzymałby się dzielnie i nie rozbeczał, gdyby nie to, że właśnie w tym momencie Colin odzyskał przytomność i zobaczywszy tę scenę wychrypiał słabym głosem:

'No nareszcie! Jestem z ciebie taki dumny Percy.'

Wypuszczony z ojcowskich objęć, Percy podszedł do niego i chwycił jego wyciągniętą dłoń, czując, jak łzy płyną po jego policzkach.

'Jak się czujesz?' zapytał, świadom, że wszyscy na nich patrzą.

'Odkąd cię zobaczyłem, znakomicie!'

●●●

Percy uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Była już naprawdę późna noc, a może nawet bardzo wczesny ranek. Colin zasnął, państwo Wealsey wraz z Fleur, drzemali na swoich krzesłach, czuwając przy Billu. Ron, Ginny, Hermiona i Harry zostali odesłani do dormitoriów. Dennis spał smacznie, leżąc na dwóch krzesłach z głową na kolanach ojca. Zanim jednak w skrzydle szpitalnym zrobiło się tak spokojnie, Percy próbował wyjaśnić rodzinie, co łączy go z Colinem, żeby nie było żadnych niedomówień, ale matka nie dała mu dokończyć.

'To widać na pierwszy rzut oka, synku' powiedziała, z tym swoim wszystko-wiedzącym uśmiechem. W sumie nie powinien się dziwić, matka zawsze była jak jasnowidz w takich sprawach. Znowu się uśmiechnął półgębkiem.

'Percy, to chyba musi być męczące, kiedy mówisz do mnie per panie Creevey' przerwał nagle ciszę ojciec Colina, bawiąc się włosami młodszego syna. 'Nie będę protestował, jeśli zaczniesz mnie nazywać tatą, ale pewnie to byłoby dla ciebie niezręczne, więc może po prostu mów mi Jamie, okej?'

Percy popatrzył na pana Creeveya ze zdumieniem, choć zrobiło mu się bardzo miło.

'Dobrze, panie Creevey' odparł, ale widząc jego uniesione brwi, zaraz się poprawił 'To znaczy... dobrze, Jamie.'

Kilka chwil później pan Creevey zapadł w drzemkę, a Colin znowu się obudził. Percy cicho przysunął się do niego.

'Cześć...' wychrypiał słabo Colin. 'Wszystko okej?'

'Tak... a u ciebie?'

'Lepiej. Słuchaj, dziękuję ci, że ściągnąłeś tu tatę' powiedział młodszy chłopiec, zerkając na ojca i brata.

'Przestań, nie masz za co dziękować' Percy pochylił nisko nad nim i musnął jego nos swoim. Colin uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz uśmiech zmienił się w grymas bólu. 'Uch... trochę boli mnie twarz.'

'Nic dziwnego, masz ogromnego siniaka pod okiem. Pani Pomfrey zlikwiduje go dopiero jutro, bo bała się, żeby nic nie weszło w reakcję z eliksirem, który ci wcześniej podała' wyjaśnił Percy.

'Jakoś chyba przeżyję' westchnął Colin.

Percy nie mógł się oprzeć, żeby go nie objąć. Wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, muskając ustami miejsce tuż pod uchem, gdzie Colin miał łaskotki. Chłopiec zachichotał cicho, uciekając z zasięgu jego ust.

'Byłeś taki dzielny...' westchnął Percy, starając się naśladować uwielbienie Colina. 'Taki odważny! Ach, Colin, mój bohaterze!'

Chłopiec znowu zachichotał, oplatając szyję Percy'ego ramieniem.

'Uczyłem się od mistrza' szepnął mu do ucha.


	25. Colin (rok 5) Książe Półkrwi

Colin opuścił skrzydło szpitalne akurat, w dzień pogrzebu profesora Dumbledore'a. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że dyrektor nie żyje. To był fakt tak przerażający, że starał się w ogóle o tym nie myśleć, odkąd Percy wyjawił mu tę wiadomość. Niestety nie dało się dalej unikać tematu, zwłaszcza, że dziś czekało go ostatnie pożegnanie z dyrektorem Hogwartu.

Percy pojawił się na śniadaniu razem z ojcem Colina, który do czasu pogrzebu postanowił wynająć sobie pokój Pod Trzema Miotłami. Usiedli obok Colina i Dennisa przy stole Gryfonów, ojciec ze swoim dobrotliwym uśmiechem na twarzy, choć w jego oczach czaiło się przygnębienie. Percy natomiast był wściekły jak osa.

'Rzuciłem pracę' powiedział, drżąc ze złości.

Colin doznał szoku. Percy, który kochał Ministerstwo Magii, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, odszedł stamtąd na własne życzenie?

'Czemu?!' sapnął.

'Ten śmierciożerca, który cię zaatakował, Yaxley, nadal tam pracuje. Nie mogą go zaaresztować, ponoć nie ma dowodów. Jakby moje słowo nie wystarczyło!'

'Ciesz się, że nie zaaresztowali ciebie, po tym co zrobiłeś synu' powiedział pan Weasley, który właśnie dołączył do nich wraz z żoną. Weasleyowie również przybyli na pogrzeb. 'Dzień dobry Colin, Dennis. Miło znowu pana widzieć, panie Creevey.'

Ojciec wstał, podając przez stół rękę panu Weasleyowi i pani Weasley. Colin ograniczył się tylko do powiedzenia im dzień dobry, marszcząc brwi i patrząc to na Percy'ego to na jego ojca. 'Co się stało, panie Weasley?'

'Zdemolował pół piętra! Szafki zaczęły wyskakiwać z biurek, szyby pękały, książki spadały z regałów, meble się przewracały papiery fruwały dookoła, pękła chyba nawet jakaś ściana. Na szczęście nikt nie powiązał tego z tobą, bo nie użyłeś różdżki. Myślą, że to jakiś podstęp śmierciożerców.'

'Percy!' w głosie Colina wyraźnie było słychać podziw. 'Zdemolowałeś Ministerstwo Magii?'

'Tylko jedno piętro i to nie całe!' zaczął się tłumaczyć starszy chłopak. 'Znowu straciłem nad sobą panowanie... Byłem wściekły... to chyba zrozumiałe...'

'Oczywiście, Percy' ojciec Colina pokiwał głową. 'Ale jednak... komuś mogła stać się krzywda.'

Colin nadal patrzył na niego jak na ósmy cud świata. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że Percy jest zdolny do takiego wybuchu.

'Nie wiem skąd się w tobie to bierze, Percy. Taka moc magiczna... to nie jest do końca... normalne' mruknął zaniepokojony pan Weasley. Jednak nie mogli dalej kontynuować tematu, bo profesor McGonagall powstała i oznajmiła, że pora zaczynać.

●●●

Colin płakał i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Kiedy Hagrid złożył martwe ciało profesora Dumbledore'a na marmurowym cokole, dotarła do niego ta straszna i nieodwracalna prawda: dyrektora nie ma i już do nich nie wróci.

Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, kiedy patrzył, jak ciało okrywają płomienie i po chwili na jego miejscu był już biały grobowiec. Pochylił głowę, oddając cześć dyrektorowi, najwspanialszemu jakiego miał Hogwart, największemu czarodziejowi na świecie i wtedy poczuł, że ciepła dłoń Percy'ego chwyta jego rękę i ściska ją mocno, ten gest dodał mu otuchy.

'Będzie dobrze. Jakoś sobie poradzimy...' wyszeptał Percy, pochylając się nad nim. Colin dostrzegł, że w jego oczach też szklą się łzy. Uśmiechnął się smutno i odparł

'Tak... poradzimy sobie. Razem.'

●●●

Opuścili Hogwart zaraz po pogrzebie. Percy odeskortował całą rodzinę Creeveyów bezpiecznie do ich domu i już miał się z nimi pożegnać, ale oni nie chcieli o tym słyszeć.

'Musisz odpocząć Percy, to był ciężki czas dla nas wszystkich' powiedział Colin, znad kubka gorącej herbaty, kładąc mu poufale rękę na udzie.

'Muszę też znaleźć nową pracę' westchnął ciężko Percy, opadając na oparcie kanapy.

'To może zaczekać jeden dzień' zauważył ojciec, stawiając na stole ciasteczka czekoladowe, jego własnej roboty. Colin je uwielbiał więc od razu wepchnął w siebie trzy. 'Rozmawiałem z twoim ojcem, uważa, że to mieszkanie, które wynajmujesz, może nie być już bezpieczne, teraz kiedy rzuciłeś pracę i przyznałeś się, że znasz śmierciożercę, który infiltruje ministerstwo. W domu twoich rodziców będzie się teraz sporo działo, ze względu na ślub twojego brata, więc powiedziałem im, że z chęcią będziemy cię gościć.'

Colin spojrzał na ojca zaskoczony. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał na Percy'ego, którego mina wyrażała podobne uczucia.

'Panie Cree... to znaczy Jamie, ja nie mogę... to za duży kłopot dla was...'

'Ale żaden kłopot!' Colin aż podskoczył, wylewając tym samym swój kubek z herbatą. Jednak nie zwrócił na to w ogóle uwagi. 'Percy, będziemy zachwyceni! Prawda? Prawda tato?'

Ojciec pokiwał głową ze śmiechem, Dennis również wyglądał na zadowolonego.

'No... Percy. Nie daj się prosić' Colin zrobił słodkie oczy do swojego chłopaka. 'Tata będzie robił ci co wieczór swoje słynne kakao!'

'No cóż...' zachichotał Percy. 'W takim razie, nie śmiem odmówić.'

●●●

Colin nie posiadał się ze szczęścia; Percy, jego cudowny Percy, zamieszkał w pokoju gościnnym! Teraz będą spędzać razem mnóstwo czasu i już nic ich nie rozdzieli.

Kilka dni później, kiedy schodził rano na śniadanie i spotkał Percy'ego na schodach, objął go ramionami od tyłu, przyciskając się do jego pleców.

'Też miło cię widzieć' powiedział Percy, łapiąc się poręczy, żeby nie stracić równowagi.

'Mógłbyś odwrócić się do mnie przodem?' zapytał Colin, zduszonym głosem.

Percy potulnie obrócił się w jego ramionach, a ponieważ Colin stał o stopień wyżej do niego, ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

'No nareszcie' westchnął młodszy chłopiec i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia pocałował Percy'ego z namiętnością godną kogoś dwa razy starszego niż on.

Starszy chłopiec wydał z siebie bełkotliwy dźwięk, będący zapewne oznaką zaskoczenia, chichot Colina wypełnił mu gardło w odpowiedzi. Przycisnął go do siebie tak mocno, że Percy z trudem oddychał, ale nawet nie próbował wyślizgnąć się z jego ramion.

'Kocham cię, Percy' szepnął, raptownie przerywając pocałunek.

'Wiem, ja też cię kocham' odparł starszy chłopiec, pocierając swoim nosem o jego nos. Colin znowu zachichotał, ale zagłuszył to dochodzący z kuchni głos ojca.

'Panowie, może już starczy tych czułości, jajecznica stygnie!'

 


	26. Percy - Insygnia Śmierci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA!  
> Ten rozdział zawiera sceny erotyczne. Jeśli nie lubicie takich klimatów, to proszę nie czytajcie go.   
> Natomiast jeśli lubicie, to życzę miłej lektury :)

Percy przeciągnął się leniwie w łóżku, otworzył oczy i zerknął na zegarek. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, żeby wstać, zwłaszcza, że dziś nie musiał iść do pracy. W końcu znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie, w mugolskiej księgarni. Była to bardzo przyjemna i mało stresująca praca.

Promienie słońca leniwie prześlizgiwały się po szybie okiennej, pigmejski puszek Benio cichutko pomrukiwał, a łóżko było tak rozkosznie ciepłe. Zdecydował, że może pospać jeszcze godzinę i przewrócił na bok, wtulając w ciepłe ciałko śpiącego obok Colina.

Zamruczał przeciągle, ale wtedy dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił. Szybko podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Obok niego rzeczywiście spał Colin, choć Percy nie pamiętał, żeby przyszedł do niego w nocy. Pewnie specjalnie go nie budził, bo wiedział, że zaraz zostanie wygoniony z powrotem do swojego łóżka.

'Ach, ty spryciarzu' westchnął. Nie miał serca go budzić, kiedy tak słodko spał, więc położył się z powrotem obok, modląc się w duchu, żeby Jamie tu nie zajrzał. Wkrótce znowu usnął, a obudziło go dopiero delikatne łaskotanie w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Otworzył oczy, zastanawiając się, co to za ciężar go tak przygniata i ujrzał nad sobą uśmiechniętego uwodzicielsko Colina, siedzącego mu okrakiem na brzuchu i leniwie rozpinającego guziki jego piżamy.

'Dzień dobry, słoneczko' zaćwierkał, pochylając się i obdarzając Percy'ego soczystym całusem.

'Czeeść' mruknął ten niepewnie, kiedy Colin cofnął usta. 'Eee... Colin, co robisz?'

'Nie widać? Rozbieram cię' odparł jakby nigdy nic młodszy chłopiec. Percy czuł jak jego męskość napiera mu na krocze.

'No widzę, widzę..., ale to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł' powiedział, jednak nie robił nic ku temu, by Colina powstrzymać.

'Nie ględź. Tata wyszedł już do pracy, a Dennis śpi zawsze do południa. Mamy dla siebie sporo czasu' zamruczał, odpinając ostatni guzik i odsłaniając tors Percy'ego. Pochylił się i powoli przejechał językiem od brzucha do jego szyi. Percy stęknął rozkosznie, odchylając głowę. Wiedział, że powinien Colina powstrzymać i uspokoić, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Tak długo na to czekał, a teraz, w czasach, kiedy nie było wiadomo czy dożyje się następnego dnia, podejmowanie ważnych decyzji było o wiele prostsze. Objął Colina mocno i obrócił się tak, że teraz on był na górze.

'Hej!' miauknął Colin, ale widać było, że spodobał mu się taki obrót spraw.

'Cicho! Chyba nie chcesz obudzić brata' szepnął mu do ucha Percy. 'Lepiej, żeby nie wszedł tu niespodziewanie, kiedy zrobię z tobą to co zamierzam' dodał i ugryzł go, nie całkiem delikatnie w szyję. Colin zapiszczał cicho z podniecenia, obejmując Percy'ego ciaśniej udami. Palce starszego chłopca już zaczęły błądzić pod jego koszulką, zmysłowo muskając miejsce na brzuchu, ponad paskiem spodenek. Colin przygryzł wargę, oddychając coraz szybciej. Język Percy'ego prześlizgnął się po tym miejscu na szyi, które wcześniej ugryzł, tam, gdzie Colin miał łaskotki.

Drażnił się z nim jeszcze przez chwilę, głaszcząc jego podbrzusze i liżąc szyję, aż w końcu wsunął mu rękę w spodnie.

'Percy' pisnął Colin, kiedy dłoń starszego chłopca delikatnie zacisnęła się na jego członku.

'Taaak?' mruknął mu w ucho Percy, jak gdyby nigdy nic. 'Mam przestać?'

'Nieee!' odparł ochryple Colin, wciskając twarz w ramię Percy'ego. 'Nie przestawaj Percy.'

'Mmm...' Percy znowu przejechał językiem po szyi młodszego chłopca 'jesteś taki słodki, chyba zrobili cię z cukru.' Czuł rosnące napięcie w podbrzuszu, ale ignorował je, skupiając się tylko na tym by sprawić przyjemność Colinowi.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się trochę mocniej na męskości Colina, masując delikatnie acz stanowczo. Nie minęło dużo czasu aż nabrzmiała i zrobiła się twarda.

'PERCY...' dyszał Colin drżąc na całym ciele. 'PERCY...'

'Jestem tutaj' odparł spokojnie Percy, całując go w usta.

'Jednak... musisz... przestać' wybełkotał Colin.

'Dlaczego?!'

'BO ZARAZ DOJDĘ'

Percy zachichotał 'Taki właśnie jest mój cel, nie zamierzam przestać, dopóki nie dojdziesz.'

'PERCYYYY' palce Colina wpiły się mocno w ramię Percy'ego.

'No dalej, nie powstrzymuj się...' szeptał mu do ucha Percy. 'Chcę poczuć i usłyszeć, jak dochodzisz. Zrób to dla mnie, proszę'

Colin jęknął przeciągle, a całe jego ciało zadrżało mocno w ramionach Percy'ego. Wychrypiał jeszcze raz jego imię i przeszył go mocny spazm orgazmu. Percy poczuł lepką ciecz na dłoni, którą pieścił członek Colina.

'Grzeczny chłopiec' wyszeptał czule, wyciągając mu dłoń ze spodenek i wycierając spermę w swoje spodnie od piżamy.

'Percyyy' jęknął znowu Colin słabym głosem, obejmując jego szyję ramionami.

'Jak ci się podobało?' zapytał Percy, kiedy Colin odzyskał oddech i mowę.

'Bardzo mi się podobało!' odparł młodszy chłopiec. 'Teraz twoja kolej!'

'Nie bądź taki prędki, nie wszystko na raz! Zostawmy to może na później? Myślę, że czas już czas wstawać...'

●●●

Chłopcy zeszli na dół w wyśmienitych nastrojach. Pan Creevey, kiedy wrócił z pracy, zastał ich w kuchni, robiących wspólnie śniadanie.

'Rozumiem, że Dennis jeszcze śpi?' zapytał, biorąc się od razu do pomocy.

'Tak, ale tato przestań! Dziś my robimy śniadanie. Siadaj i odpoczywaj, a ja i Percy wszystkim się zajmiemy.'

'Okej, okej. W takim razie idę obudzić twojego brata.'

Dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy jedli już śniadanie, pan Creevey zapytał:

'Percy, co zazwyczaj daje się w prezencie na czarodziejskich weselach? Nie mam pojęcia co kupić dla twojego brata i jego przyszłej żony.'

'Eee... zwykle daje się jakieś rzeczy przydatne w domu, wiem, że niektórzy dają sakiewkę z galeonami, jeśli nie mają pomysłu.'

'A co się zakłada na takie imprezy?'

'Szaty wyjściowe, ale nie przejmuj się Jamie, jeśli przyjdziesz w mugolskim garniturze, nikt nie odbierze tego jako afrontu.'

'Wolałbym jednak chociaż wyglądać na czarodzieja, skoro nim nie jestem'

'Jak to nie jesteś tato?' odezwał się zaspanym głosem Dennis. 'Przecież nikt nie potrafi wyczarować tak pysznego kakao jak ty!'

●●●

Pojechali na Pokątną mugolskim metrem, żeby kupić panu Creeveyowi szatę wyjściową i zamienić mugolskie pieniądze na sakiewkę galeonów. Czarodziejska ulica była opustoszała i cicha, błądzili po niej wystraszeni czarodzieje i czarownice, trzymając się w zwartych grupach i załatwiając tylko najpilniejsze sprawunki.

Pan Creevey wybrał sobie szatę u madame Malkin, była koloru dojrzałej wiśni. Prezentował się w niej naprawdę wytwornie.

'Uau, tato! Wszystkie panie na weselu będą się za tobą oglądały' podsumował Dennis, kiedy ojciec stał na środku sklepu madame Malkin, przeglądając się w lustrze.

'Mówisz?' pan Creevey wciąż czuł się niepewnie, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu odbiciu.

'Mówię! Bardzo ci do twarzy w tym kolorze.'

'Ja myślę, że nawet panowie będą się za tatą oglądali' zachichotał Colin cicho, tak żeby madame Malkin nie usłyszała. 'To co? Bierzesz ją tato? Bo jestem już strasznie głodny, może poszlibyśmy coś zjeść?'

'Świetny pomysł! Niedaleko mojej księgarni jest super knajpa!' poparł ukochanego, Percy.

Ponieważ nowa praca Percy'ego znajdowała się dość blisko ulicy Pokątnej, wszyscy zgodzili się, żeby do niej pójść. Londyn po stronie mugolskiej wydawał się bardziej spokojny i przyjazny, jednak w powietrzu czuć było wyraźny chłód, wytwarzany przez dementorów, którzy rozplenili się jak najgorsza plaga.

Restauracja, do której zaprowadził ich Percy była maleńka, ale bardzo przytulna.

'Moja szefowa mówiła, że jada tu z mężem w każdy weekend' wyjawił Percy, kiedy już usiedli. 'Mam tylko nadzieję, że dziś jej nie spotkamy...'

'Ooo, to wygląda świetnie!' pisnął Dennis spoglądając na danie które kelner właśnie podał ludziom siedzącym przy stoliku obok.

'To marynowana wołowina, ich tak zwany popisowy numer' powiedziała starsza dama, która owo danie zamówiła.

'Ja polecam karczek' odezwał się jej sąsiad, starszy jegomość, zapewne mąż.

Kelner obdarzył starsze małżeństwo pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem i zwrócił się do czwórki nowych gości 'Zechcą się państwo czegoś napić na początek?'

'Cztery razy piwo kremowe' powiedział machinalnie Percy.

Kelner zmarszczył brwi 'Obawiam się, że nie mamy piwa...eee... kremowego. Mógłbym zaproponować może coś innego?'

'Ach... no tak... w takim razie ja poproszę herbatę'

'Dla mnie cola' powiedział najmłodszy Creevey.

'Imbryk na dwie herbaty!' oznajmił Colin.

'Na trzy' dodał jego ojciec. 'Ja też się napiję z chęcią.'

'Och no dobra, na cztery! Nie będę się wyłamywał' westchnął Dennis.

●●●

Kiedy wieczorem wrócili do domu, odprężeni i z żołądkami pełnymi dobrego jedzenia, Creeveyowie rozsiedli się w salonie, a Percy oznajmił, że idzie pod prysznic. W domu Creeveyów nie było wanny, co bardzo Percy'ego smuciło, ale potrafił oczywiście temu zaradzić dzięki magii. Jednak dziś nie miał ochoty wylegiwać się w gorącej wodzie, wolał wziąć szybki prysznic.

Zrzucił z siebie ciuchy, zdjął okulary i wskoczył do kabiny puszczając sobie strumień gorącej wody na głowę.

'Mmm' zamruczał. Tego mu było trzeba. Gdyby tak jeszcze był tu Colin... Ale nie, nie może bez przerwy myśleć o seksie! Fakt, dziś już od samego rana chodził napalony jak chyba jeszcze nigdy, ale przecież był dorosły, potrafi zapanować nad swoimi popędami.

Pozwolił sobie jeszcze kilka chwil delektować się ciepłą wodą, aż wreszcie zabrał się za mycie. Właśnie spłukiwał z siebie pianę, gdy poczuł zimny powiew na plecach i tyłku, a sekundę później ktoś przytulał się do niego od tyłu.

'Colin!' westchnął zniecierpliwiony. 'Czy nie można mieć już ani chwili prywatności?'

'Nie' odparł Colin krótko, napierając na niego całym ciałem.

'A jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie?' Percy miał wielką ochotę pozwolić Colinowi kontynuować, ale bał się, że zostaną przyłapani.

'Zamknąłem nas na klucz, jakby co powiemy, że myliśmy razem zęby' mruczał mu do ucha.

'Przed kako twojego taty?' Precy uśmiechnął się do Colina przez ramię.

'No to, że musiałem siku. Ale nie przejmuj się, jak będą potrzebowali skorzystać to na dole jest toaleta, nikt tu nie przyjdzie' dłonie Colina wędrowały po torsie Percy'ego w górę i w dół, a on oparł się rękami o ścianę prysznica, zamykając oczy i poddając pieszczotom. Jego penis zaczął szybko rosnąć.

'Jesteś całkiem mocno owłosiony, Percy' zauważył z uznaniem Colin, przejeżdżając po śladzie rudych włosów zaczynających się pod pępkiem i gęstniejących z każdym centymetrem w dół.

'Nie podoba ci się to?'

'Coś ty! Uważam, że to bardzo seksowne' pocałował ramię Percy'ego, kontynuując wędrówkę dłońmi, po jego brzuchu i piersi. Zacisnął opuszki palca wskazującego i kciuka na sutku, aż Percy jęknął.

'Co mam zrobić, żeby było ci dobrze?' zapytał cicho.

'Nic nie musisz robić Colin, tak jak teraz jest mi wystarczająco dobrze' odparł Percy i odwrócił się, żeby go przytulić.

'Ale chciałbym sprawić ci przyjemność, tak jak ty mnie dziś rano i mam pewną propozycję...'

'Jaką?'

Colin nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się słodko i delikatnie dotknął będącej już w gotowości męskości Percy'ego.

'Co...?' ale nim Percy zdążył dokończyć, Colin już klęczał przed nim i wkładał jego członek do ust.

'Nie...' jęknął Percy, ale było za późno. Rozkosz jaka rozlała się po jego ciele, kazała mu zamknąć się wreszcie i pozwolić Colinowi działać.

'Nie mam pojęcia co robię...' wyznał Colin przestając na chwilę. 'Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem.'

'Świetnie ci idzie' wysapał Percy, czując, że brakuje mu naprawdę niewiele, żeby dojść.

Zadowolony Colin kontynuował, patrząc Percy'emu w oczy i sprawdzając jego reakcję. Starszy chłopiec bardzo chciał odwzajemniać spojrzenie, ale oczy same wywracały mu się w stronę czaszki. Cóż to była za przyjemność! Wplótł palce w jasną grzywę Colina, chcąc mu dać w ten sposób znać, że jeszcze kilka chwil i nastąpi eksplozja. Dłoń Colina czule przejechała po jego udzie.

'Nie przestawaj, proszę' sapnął słabym głosem, a już po chwili uderzyła w niego pierwsza fala orgazmu. Nie zdołał powstrzymać okrzyku, to był taki orgazm jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doznał, włączając w to ten raz, kiedy zamknęli się z Olivierem Woodem w łazience prefektów po egzaminach pod koniec piątej klasy i spędzili tam długa, upojną noc.

'I jak?' zapytał Colin, podnosząc się i spłukując spermę z policzka.

'Przepraszam...' bąknął Percy, ledwie stojąc na nogach. 'Powinienem był najpierw zapytać, czy chcesz skończyć z nasieniem w ustach.'

'Och Percy! Samo to, że chciałem zrobić ci loda chyba jasno mówi, że brałem pod uwagę, jak to ująłeś, _skończenie z_ _nasieniem w ustach_. Lepiej powiedz, jak było?'

Percy złapał go za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu go pocałował.


	27. Colin (rok 6) Insygnia Śmierci

Percy wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Colin długo nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, kiedy już wyszykowali się na ślub Billa i Fleur. Granatowa szata wyjściowa leżała na nim wyjątkowo dobrze, co Colin przypisywał kalorycznemu jedzeniu jakim raczył ich ostatnio ojciec. Jak zawsze uczesany był niemal pod linijkę, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, kiedy poprawiał przed lustrem kołnierzyk. Jednak nim Colin zdążył wyrazić swój zachwyt na głos, Percy go uprzedził.

'Wyglądasz jak młody bóg' powiedział, zerkając na niego w lustrze, ponad swym ramieniem.

'Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie' Colin objął go od tyłu.

'Twój tata mnie porządnie utuczył, ta szata nigdy tak się nie opinała... Nawet jak stołowałem się jeszcze w domu.'

'Wyglądasz naprawdę ponętnie' mruknął mu do ucha Colin.

Przerwało im pojawienie się w przedpokoju reszty domowników.

'Panowie, gotowi?' zapytał ojciec, poprawiając swą szatę. 'Dennis, masz prezent? W takim razie ruszamy.'

●●●

Aportowali się jakieś pół mili od domu Weasleyów, bowiem środki bezpieczeństwa jakich użyto, żeby zabezpieczyć dom przed śmierciożercami nie pozwalały na teleportację na jego terenie. Percy poprowadził ich do swojego rodzinnego domu ścieżką, biegnącą wśród wspaniałych krajobrazów hrabstwa Devon. Colin nie mógł się powstrzymać i jego ręka, niczym wąż, wślizgnęła się pod ramię Percy'ego.

'Pięknie tu.'

'Kiedyś zaproszę Cię do moich rodziców na wakacje, tak jak obiecałem. Wtedy zobaczysz wszystkie cuda tych stron.'

Colin zaśmiał się cicho.

'Największym cudem tych stron zawsze będziesz dla mnie ty, Percy.'

'Czy to nie Artur?' mruknął nagle ojciec Colina, który dreptał z Dennisem za nimi.

'Tata musi czekać na gości przed domem, inaczej nigdy byśmy do niego nie trafili.' wyjaśnił Percy, machając swojemu ojcu na powitanie. 'O! Wydaje mi się, że chyba nadciąga też stary Ksenofilius Lovegood ze swoja córką.'

Colin słysząc te słowa, dał Dennisowi lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

'Przestań się tak głupio uśmiechać' syknął brat, ale widać było, że wiadomość o zbliżającej się Lunie zelektryzowała go.

'Witajcie, witajcie!' powitał ich pan Weasley, kiedy wszyscy i Creeveyowie z Percym i Lovegoodowie, dotarli do miejsca, w którym ich oczekiwał.

'Witaj Ksenio, poznaj naszych przyjaciół Creeveyów, Jamesa i jego dwóch synów: Colina i Dennisa. Chłopcy chodzą razem z Luną do szkoły. Mojego Percy'ego już znasz. Creeveyowie, to jest Ksenofilius Lovegood i jego córka Luna.'

Lovegood skinął im wszystkim głową, Luna natomiast od razu podeszła do Dennisa.

'Cześć Dennis! Wyglądasz bardzo elegancko' powiedziała bez ogródek.

'Eee... ty też Luna. To znaczy... elegancko, tak..., ale też bardzo ładnie' wybełkotał Dennis, czerwieniejąc.

Colinowi żal było patrzeć, jak Dennis stara się dać Lunie do zrozumienia, że bardzo mu się podoba, mając ich wszystkich za świadków i już chciał jakoś odwrócić uwagę innych od tej uroczej pary, jednak uprzedził go pan Weasley.

'Jamie, masz naprawdę wspaniałą szatę, ale prawdę mówiąc sądziłem, że założysz mugolski... gar konfitur'

' _Garnitur_  tato' poprawił Percy, tłumiąc chichot.

'Nie chciałem się wyróżniać...' ojciec Colina wzruszył ramionami, puszczając mimo uszu błąd w nazewnictwie. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że czarodzieje nie mają zielonego pojęcia o świecie mugoli.

'Och tak, tak...naturalnie. Ale pewnie masz jakiś... no ten gar? Z chęcią bym mu się bliżej przyjrzał...'

'Tato, czy nie powinniśmy już iść?' przerwał mu Percy niecierpliwie. 'Uroczystość zaczyna się za piętnaście minut. Jeszcze zdążysz porozmawiać z Jamiem o garach i GARNITURACH.'

'A taak. Już, już. Proszę za mną!'

Uroczystość zaślubin Billa i Fleur odbywała się pod wysokim, ogromnym, namiotem, rozbitym na podwórku Nory. Creeveyowie zostali usadzeni w jednym ze środkowych rzędów. Percy oczywiście zasiadł razem z nimi, mimo usilnych próśb pana Creeveya i Colina by usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie z rodziną.

'Tu jest moje miejsce' powiedział z uśmiechem. 'Wy też jesteście moją rodziną.'

Colin wodził zachwyconym wzrokiem po wnętrzu namiotu, wypatrywał wśród gości znajomych twarzy, zastanawiał się czy to kwiaty, którymi przystrojone było przejście wydzielają taki piękny zapach, czy może któraś z czarownic siedzących przed nim ma takie perfumy.

Ceremonia nie trwała długo. Kiedy Fleur i Bill stali się małżeństwem, a złote balony, polatujące nad głowami gości zamieniły się w rój rozśpiewanych ptaszków, Percy szepnął mu do ucha:

'Chyba będę wolał niebieskie balony jak my będziemy brać ślub.'

Colin zakrztusił się własną śliną, słysząc jego słowa.

'C-co ty mówisz Percy?' wychrypiał, kiedy już minął atak kaszlu.

'No co? Nie chcesz mnie poślubić?' zapytał rozbawiony Percy, na co Colin spojrzał wymownie w sufit, zastanawiając się, skąd w Percym bierze się ta ochota do głupich żartów.

'Chodźcie' ponaglił ich ojciec. 'Złożymy gratulacje młodej parze!'

●●●

Po ślubie namiot, w którym byli uległ magicznej modyfikacji. Zniknęły jego ściany, ukazując wspaniały widok na ogród Weasleyów i to, co za nim. Pojawił się też złoty parkiet do tańca, przy którym wesoło grała orkiestra oraz nakryte białymi obrusami, okrągłe stoliki. Creeveyowie i Percy, po złożeniu gratulacji Fleur i Billowi a także wręczeniu prezentu, usiedli przy jednym z nich, a czujny kelner zaraz podał im piwa kremowe.

'Nie pogniewacie się jak was na chwilę zostawię?' zapytał Dennis, rozglądając się dookoła.

'To może być dłuższa chwila' zachichotał Colin, domyślając się, że młodszy brat chce znaleźć Lunę.

'Ojj, przestań się nabijać!'

'Wcale się nie nabijam. No może troszkę...'

'Colin, zamilknij' westchnął ojciec. 'Dennis, idź i baw się dobrze' a kiedy młodszy syn odszedł, dodał. 'Podoba mu się ta córka Ksenofiliusa, co?'

'Taaak. Ma fizia na jej punkcie, tak jak ja na punkcie Percy'ego.' odparł Colin całkiem poważnie. Percy zarumienił się, a pan Creevey cicho zachichotał.

Znowu pojawił się kelner, tym razem z zimnymi przekąskami. Kiedy się częstowali, do ich stolika dosiadł się kędzierzawy rudzielec.

'Hej. To ja, Harry' szepnął, kiedy kelner się oddalił. Colin i Percy przywitali się z nim z uśmiechem, ale pan Creevey zmarszczył brwi.

'Harry? Ten Harry?' zapytał.

'Tak, tatku. Wygląda inaczej, bo chlapnął sobie eliksiru zmieniającego wygląd' wyjaśnił mu syn.

'Achh... No tak, kolejna magiczna rzecz, o której nie wiem' ojciec uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Jednak nie dane było mu uczestniczyć dalej w konwersacji, bo dosłownie znikąd pojawiła się roześmiana czarownica i wyciągnęła go niemal siłą na parkiet.

'Jak się czujesz, Harry?' zapytał Colin, patrząc w ślad za ojcem i uśmiechając się pod nosem.

'W porządku' Harry wzruszył ramionami. 'Ron mówił mi, że Percy teraz mieszka u was?'

'Tak. Tata uznał, że moje mieszkanie nie jest już bezpieczne' westchnął Percy.

'Wiedział też, że ja cię zawsze obronię' Colin chwycił dłoń Percy'ego pełnym czułości gestem. Starszy chłopiec zaśmiał się, ale nie zamierzał zaprzeczać.

'A więc to prawda? Jesteście parą?' zapytał Harry, obserwujący uważnie tę scenę.

'Owszem. Już od jakiegoś czasu...'

Harry uśmiechnął się do nich.

'Zawsze wiedziałem, że między wami jest coś więcej niż tylko zwykła przyjaźń.'

●●●

Orkiestra zagrała rzewną, powolną melodię, która przyciągnęła na parkiet wszystkie zakochane pary, na czele z Fleur i Billem. Colin wstał jak na komendę i delikatnie zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Percy'ego.

'Co?' zdziwił się starszy chłopak, zerkając na niego znad okularów.

'Pomyślałem sobie..., że może miałbyś ochotę zatańczyć?' Colin uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

'Ja nie tańczę.'

'Nic nie szkodzi, ja też. Chodź' pociągnął Percy'ego na parkiet, nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty. 'To wolny kawałek, nie trzeba tańczyć, wystarczy się bujać do rytmu.'

'Ale...' Percy zerknął nerwowo dookoła, kiedy Colin położył jego dłonie na swoich biodrach. 'Nie wiem czy ktoś się nie.... zgorszy' mruknął, przygryzając wargę.

'To jego problem' Colin wzruszył ramionami, przyciskając swojego chłopaka do siebie.

Minęło kilka chwil i Percy widząc, że nikt nie zwraca na nich szczególnej uwagi, w końcu nie byli jedyną parą homoseksualną na sali, rozluźnił się. Zaczął kołysać się płynniej w rytm melodii, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

'Z góry przepraszam, jeśli nadepnę cię na stopę' powiedział, odgarniając Colinowi niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła. Fryzura Percy'ego była idealna jak zawsze, ale szopa młodszego chłopca, mimo, że użył żelu do włosów, już zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli.

'Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie' wyszczerzył do niego zęby. 'Możesz deptać mnie do woli.'

Percy tym razem naprawdę się uśmiechnął, tym swoim uśmiechem, który Colin najbardziej lubił. 

'Dobrze, tylko, żebyś później nie jęczał.'

Colin oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i aż musiał sobie westchnąć z powodu nadmiaru uczucia szczęścia, które wzbierało w nim jak balon od samego rana. Mimo tych wszystkich okropności, które się ostatnio wydarzyły, Colin bez wahania przyznałby, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Wtulając policzek w szatę wyjściową Percy'ego, dostrzegł Dennisa i Lunę wychodzących wspólnie na parkiet. Luna zaraz zaczęła wykonywać jakieś pokrętne pląsy, ale Dennisowi zdawało się to w ogóle nie przeszkadzać, z rozanielonym uśmiechem naśladował jej ruchy, jakby nic innego w życiu nie robił.

'Spójrz na nich... ' szepnął do Percy'ego, wskazując wzrokiem na brata i jego towarzyszkę.

'Na brodę Merlina, mam nadzieję, że nie zrobią sobie krzywdy' mruknął jego partner, podążając za spojrzeniem młodszego chłopca.

Colin zachichotał cicho, przyciskając Percy'ego do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Mógłby bujać się tak na tym parkiecie, trzymając go w ramionach, przez całą wieczność. Jednak nie tym razem. Muzycy skończyli grać i chyba postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę, bo nie zagrali już następnego kawałka. Dłoń starszego chłopca przejechała czule po plecach Colina.

'Może pójdziemy coś zjeść?' zapytał.

'Okej. Poszukam taty i Dennisa, a ty zajmij nam jakiś stolik' niechętnie wypuścił Percy'ego z objęć i ruszył na poszukiwania swojej rodziny.

Ojciec konwersował z kilkoma czarodziejami nad kieliszkiem szampana, a Dennis był pochłonięty Luną do tego stopnia, że nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego. Colin postanowił darować sobie próbę zjednoczenia rodziny i obrócił się na pięcie, chcąc wrócić do Percy'ego. Wtedy to się stało.

Świetlisty ryś - patronus, spłynął między gości. Nim jeszcze przemówił, głębokim, nieznanym Colinowi głosem, chłopak już wiedział, że stało się coś strasznego.

' _Ministerstwo padło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą_ '.

Serce w nim zamarło, kiedy dookoła, między gośćmi, pojawiły się zamaskowane postaci. Zaklęcia ochronne przestały działać.

Zamaskowani czarodzieje wzbudzili ogólny popłoch, niektórzy deportowali się, inni biegli jak oszalali, próbując opuścić tereny Nory na własnych nogach. Różdżki poszły w ruch i namiot rozjaśniły błyskające naokoło zaklęcia.

Colin rzucił się pędem w stronę skołowanego Dennisa i Luny, którą ojciec właśnie chwycił za ramię i deportował się razem z nią.

'Co się dzieje?!' jęknął Dennis, wybałuszając na niego oczy. 'Czemu pan Lovegood zabrał Lunę ode mnie, tak bez żadnego słowa? Obraziłem go czymś?'

'Nie głuptasie! Śmierciożercy się tu wdarli, nie słyszałeś patronusa?'

'Jakiego patronusa?!'

'Och nieważne!' jęknął Colin, bo właśnie jakieś trzy stopy nad ich głowami, śmignęło źle wycelowane zaklęcie. 'Musimy znaleźć tatę! Szybko!'

Pociągnął brata za sobą, każąc trzymać mu nisko głowę, do miejsca, w którym ostatnio widział ojca. Ale już go tam nie było. W zamieszaniu, które wybuchło, musiał się gdzieś przemieścić, pewnie też ich szukał.

'Gdzie on jest?!' zapłakał Dennis. 'Tato! Tatooo!'

'Nie mam pojęcia...' serce Colina omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi ze strachu o ojca. Czegoś takiego nie doznał jeszcze nigdy. Choć przeżył już szesnaście lat, nigdy nie bał się tak jak tego wieczoru. A lękał się nie tylko o ojca, ale i o Percy'ego. Powtarzał sobie, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo Percy jest świetnym czarodziejem i nikt nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić, ale lęk i tak go nie opuszczał.

'Tato! Tatusiu, gdzie jesteś?!' krzyczał Dennis, kiedy skradali się między stolikami, starając się uniknąć śmigających wszędzie zaklęć. 'Och dlaczego?! Dlaczego zostawiliśmy go samego?!'

'Nie jęcz! Nie pora na to, zaraz...' Colin nie dokończył zdania, bo właśnie w tej chwili zobaczył ojca. Miotał się on po podłodze wrzeszcząc z bólu, a nad nim stał jeden z zakapturzonych czarodziejów, celując w niego różdżką i śmiejąc się okrutnie.

'Nie!' pisnął Dennis, który też to zauważył i chciał skoczyć ojcu na pomoc. Colin powstrzymał go.

'Trzeba go trzasnąć zaklęciem z ukrycia' syknął, nie tracąc zimnej krwi. Wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nim zdołał wypowiedzieć formułkę zaklęcia, ktoś krzyknął:

' _Expelliarmus_!' i został rozbrojony. Sekundę później, stoły poleciały do góry, a on i Dennis zostali wyciągnięci zaklęciem na środek parkietu.

'Yaxley! Zobacz, możesz zabawić się z całą rodzinką, to chyba jego bachory.' ryknął ordynarny głos drugiego śmierciożercy, zwracający się do tego, który torturował ich ojca.

W umyśle Colina coś drgnęło.

 _Yaxley_.

'Myślałem, że wykończyłem tego małego śmiecia jeszcze w szkole...' odrzekł Yaxley przyjrzawszy mu się uważnie. Cofnął zaklęcie z ojca, który przestał wrzeszczeć, ale wyglądało na to, że stracił przytomność. Innej myśli Colin nie śmiał do siebie dopuścić. Czuł jak leżący obok niego Dennis, drży od tłumionego szlochu. Nie spuszczając oczu z Yaxleya, odnalazł dłoń brata i ścisnął ją krótko, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Zaraz wszyscy zginą, to było pewne. Gdyby tylko miał pewność, że Percy jest bezpieczny, łatwiej byłoby umierać.

'Tatuś słabo się spisał...' zarechotał Yaxley, odrzucając kaptur i tym razem celując różdżką w niego.' Teraz twoja kolej, szczeniaku... Chcę usłyszeć, jak wrzeszczysz, błagając o litość...'

Colin zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na ból, ale ten nie nastąpił. Stało się natomiast coś innego. Całym namiotem silne wstrząsnęło, usłyszał szczęk pękającego szkła i jeszcze głośniejsze wrzaski dookoła. Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał jak Yaxley i ten drugi śmierciożerca z trudem podnoszą się z podłogi, usłanej teraz resztkami po zastawie stołowej. Zaraz potem nad ich głowami rozległ się głos, którego Colin myślał, że już więcej nie usłyszy:

'A ja z chęcią posłuchałbym Twoich wrzasków... Yaxley!'


	28. 28. Percy - Insygnia Śmierci

Kiedy po tańcu Colin ruszył na poszukiwania brata i ojca, Percy natknął się na swojego tatę.

'Jak się bawisz, Perc?' zapytał Artur Weasley, obejmując go ramieniem. Percy wyczuł od niego intensywny zapach alkoholu, więc zaskoczenie związane z nazwaniem go przez ojca "Perc" ustąpiło miejsca zrozumieniu.

'Świetnie, ojcze' przyznał zgodnie z prawdą.

'Chyba pierwszy raz widziałem cię tańczącego...' ojciec pokręcił głową udając zdumienie, a Percy lekko spąsowiał. 'Oczywiście poza czasami, gdy chodziłeś jeszcze w pieluchach i podrygiwałeś do rytmu, kiedy tylko na czymś ci się zagrało.'

'No tak... od tego czasu jakoś nie lubiłem tańca. Ale jak ma się tak dobrego partnera jak Colin...' wzruszył ramionami, obserwując uważnie reakcję ojca.

Pan Weasley uśmiechnął się do niego z taką czułością, jakby nie stał przed nim dorosły człowiek, ale ten kilkuletni bobas w pieluszce, którego dopiero co wspominał.

'Tak się cieszę, że jesteś szczęśliwy, synku' powiedział płaczliwym tonem i ku zdumieniu Percy'ego, przytulił go mocno. 'Że znalazłeś kogoś, kto wybił ci z głowy nawet twój szalony pracoholizm!'

Percy zaśmiał się cicho. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby ojciec nie był w stanie lekkiego upojenia alkoholowego też byłby tak wylewny.

Kiedy stali tak przytuleni, stało się coś dziwnego. Na parkiecie pojawił się patronus: wielki, srebrny ryś i przemówił głosem Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

 _'Ministerstwo padło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą_.'

Włosy zjeżyły się Percy'emu na karku, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Wokoło zaczęli pojawiać się zakapturzeni czarodzieje - śmierciożercy. Ojciec jakby nagle otrzeźwiał i zwrócił się do Percy'ego całkowicie zmienionym tonem.

'Odnajdź Creeveyów. Zajmij się nimi, Percy. Zabierz ich stąd!'

'Ale...'

'Nie martw się o nas, jest tu prawie cały Zakon.' przerwał mu ojciec, jakby czytając w myślach. Popatrzył głęboko w oczy syna i dodał 'Ty zatroszcz się o Colina i jego rodzinę. To teraz twój obowiązek.'

Percy w końcu kiwnął głową, wyciągnął różdżkę i popędził szukać Creeveyów. Różnokolorowe zaklęcia mknęły dookoła niego, wyglądało to jak jakieś iluminacje świetlne, mające uświetnić wesele. Niestety nimi nie było.

Z duszą na ramieniu Percy rozglądał się dookoła, miotając oszałamiaczami w śmierciożerców, którzy akurat mu się nawinęli. Jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegał ani Colina, ani Dennisa, ani ich ojca. Gdzie oni do ciężkiej cholery byli? Jeśli coś im się stało, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina! Czemu pozwolił im się rozdzielić? Czemu spuścił Colina choć na chwilę z oka?!

'Colin! Dennis! Jamie!' ryknął rozpaczliwie, kładąc na ziemię dwóch śmieriożerców na raz. Znowu zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę... Musiał się skupić, uspokoić, nic nie pomoże, jeśli znowu jego magia eksploduje.

Nagle wśród zamieszania i wrzasków usłyszał wyraźnie głośny pisk Dennisa. Skierował się w stronę, z której dochodził, z trudem przeciskając się pomiędzy walczącymi i uciekającymi czarodziejami. Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie ustawione były stoły i wtedy dostrzegł scenę, która zmroziła mu krew w żyłach.

Colin, Dennis i pan Creevey, leżeli bezbronni na podłodze, podczas gdy nad nimi górowało dwóch śmierciożerców. Jednym z nich był Yaxley, trzymający różdżkę wycelowaną w Colina.

'...Chcę usłyszeć, jak wrzeszczysz, błagając o litość...'

W Percym coś pękło. Poczuł się tak jakby była w nim wezbrana tama i właśnie w tamtym momencie puściła. Ziemia zadrżała mocno, wszystkie naczynia naokoło zaczęły pękać i się kruszyć. Ludzie przewracali się na podłogę, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać równowagi, tylko on nadal stał ze spojrzeniem wbitym w Yaxley'a. Tym razem jego magia nie wymknęła mu się spod kontroli, całkowicie nad nią panował. Już wiedział, jak jej używać.

'A ja z chęcią posłuchałbym Twoich wrzasków... Yaxley!' powiedział, czując jak jego słowa zamieniają się w sztylety, godzące prosto w podnoszącego się z trudem śmierciożercę.

'Weasley, ty...' zaczął Yaxley, ale urwał, bo ugodził go pierwszy sztylet. Znowu upadł, trzymając się za brzuch. Wyimaginowane sztylety stworzone ze słów Percy'ego nie raniły ciała, jedynie sprawiały ból.

Percy zerknął na Creeveyów. Dennis drżał na całym ciele, Jamie był nieprzytomny, a Colin... Colin patrzył na niego jakoś tak dziwnie... Percy nigdy nie widział u niego tego spojrzenia i bardzo go ono zaniepokoiło, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Yaxley znowu odzyskał głos.

'Tchórzu...' ledwo wychrypiał.

'Słucham? Co mówisz?' zakpił Percy, zbliżając się do niego.

'Plugawy zdrajco krwi!' dodał Yaxley. Drugi śmierciożerca, który wciąż miał kaptur na głowie i Percy nie był w stanie go rozpoznać, jakby obudził się z transu. Uniósł różdżkę i chciał rzucić na Percy'ego jakieś zaklęcie, co tylko go rozśmieszyło. Dmuchnął lekko, jakby zdmuchiwał płomień świecy, a śmierciożercę odrzuciło na jakieś dziesięć stóp w tył.

Yaxley zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się przeciwnikowi.

'Co ty...' wydyszał, ale nie dokończył, bo tym razem używając różdżki, Percy posłał zaklęcie oszałamiające prosto między jego oczy.

'Powinienem cię zabić!' warknął na niego. 'Zmieść cię na proch, a uwierz mógłbym to teraz uczynić!' stanął nad oszołomionym Yaxleyem, a furia aż z niego kipiała. 'Ale daruję ci życie...'

'Bo jesteś za słaby, żeby to zrobić' Yaxley zarechotał unosząc się na łokciach. 'Jesteś tchórzem Weasley! Pochodzisz z rodziny tchórzy...'

' _Silencio!_ ' ryknął Percy i śmierciożerca zamilkł. Chłopak związał go zaklęciem i odwrócił się w stronę Colina i Dennisa, którzy właśnie próbowali ocucić ojca. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Walka powoli dogasała, śmierciożercy zostali odparci przez Zakon. Klęknął obok swojego ukochanego, celując różdżką w jego ojca.

' _Rennervate_ ' wyszeptał.

Pan Creevey otworzył oczy, nabierając ciężko powietrza.

'Tato!' Dennis rzucił się na niego, z okrzykiem ulgi.

'Nic w-wam nie jest, chłopcy?' jęknął Jamie, obejmując syna i powoli się podnosząc.

'Nie, tato, już wszystko w porządku' odparł Colin, odwracając się do Percy'ego z wyraźną ulgą wypisaną na twarzy. Ucieszyło to starszego chłopca, bo bał się znowu zobaczyć ten dziwny wyraz twarzy, którym Colin obdarzył go chwilę temu. Przytulił go do siebie mocno, aż zatrzeszczały mu kości, ale Colin się nie uskarżał, najwyraźniej tego potrzebował.

'Przez jedną, straszną chwilę myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę' powiedział, wciskając twarz w jego pierś. Percy czule przeczesał mu włosy palcami i przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe, szepcząc w jego włosy.

'Już wszystko dobrze, Colin. Już jesteś bezpieczny.'

'A ty Percy?! Czy ty jesteś bezpieczny?' zapytał chłopiec, odsuwając się, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

'Oczywiście, że tak. Ty, ja, Dennis i wasz tata. Wszyscy jesteśmy bezpieczni... przynajmniej na razie.'

'Nie zrozumiałeś mnie. To co zrobiłeś... ach Percy! Twoja moc... To było coś naprawdę wielkiego. Wyglądałeś jak jakiś bóg zemsty! Przez chwilę, sam się ciebie bałem...'

A więc to było w tym dziwnym spojrzeniu! Strach. Colin się go przestraszył! Chłopiec tak nieustraszony, który widząc bazyliszka, zamiast uciekać, próbuje zrobić mu zdjęcie, którego nawet dementor nie jest w stanie wytrącić z równowagi na dłużej, przeraził się jego... Na brodę Merlina, jak straszliwie musiał zatem wyglądać z tą rządzą zemsty wymalowaną na twarzy?!

'Przecież wiesz, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził! Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, nie wolno ci się mnie bać!' zaśmiał się, próbując obrócić to wszystko w żart, ale wypadło to trochę słabo.

'Percy, daj mi dokończyć. Mówię, że tylko przez chwilę się ciebie bałem. Z resztą nieważne! Chodzi o to, że po tym jak śmierciożercy zobaczyli twój popis, na pewno sam Sam-Wiesz-Kto się tobą zainteresuje.'

'Przecież chyba nikt oprócz Yaxleya i tego drugiego nic nie widział. Yaxley jest teraz związany a drugi...' odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć co z drugim śmierciożercą. Niestety okazało się, że ani jego ani Yaxleya już nie ma.

Percy skoczył na równe nogi, klnąc głośno.

'Musieli się zdeportować...' powiedział Colin, także wstając.

'Mogłem ich lepiej pilnować' Percy podszedł by przyjrzeć się z bliska miejscom w których zostawił śmierciożerców, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że zniknęli. 'Szlag by to trafił...'

'W każdym razie wieść o twoich... zdolnościach rozejdzie się czy tego chcesz, czy nie... Musisz na siebie teraz bardzo uważać, Percy...'

'Chłopcy! Co wy tu robicie?!' tuż obok nich pojawiła się pani Weasley. 'Ojciec mówił, że zabrałeś rodzinę Colina w bezpieczne miejsce, Percy!'

'Jak widać nie zdążyłem...' westchnął chłopak.

'Och... najważniejsze, że nic wam nie jest. Chodźcie do domu, trzeba odnowić zaklęcia ochronne. Ojciec z Zakonem tu posprzątają.'

  * ●●



Kiedy Zakon doprowadził sytuację do jako takiego ładu, a w domu Weasleyów zapanował względny spokój, Percy wreszcie poczuł, że całe napięcie z niego schodzi. Nikt z rodziny nie zginął, tylko Charlie został ranny, ale mama zaraz to opatrzyła. Oczywiście Ron, Harry i Hermiona zniknęli, ale temu akurat nikt się nie dziwił.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on wreszcie się rozluźnił. Dennis zwinął się w kłębek na kanapie w salonie Weasleyów i zasnął. Percy okrył go kocem, żeby chłopiec się nie zaziębił, za co zarobił całusa w szyję od Colina.

Wreszcie zasiedli razem z rodzicami i starszym rodzeństwem Percy'ego przy stole, nad filiżankami parującej herbaty, żeby się naradzić.

'Jamie, myślę, że będziecie mogli spokojnie wrócić do domu' pan Weasley na wstępie zwrócił się do ojca Colina, który nadal nie wyglądał najlepiej po torturach, jakie zadał mu Yaxley. Jeśli Percy dostanie go znowu w swoje ręce, nie będzie już tak litościwy. 'Z tego co mówił Percy, rzucił na niego zaklęcia chroniące, które udaremnią śmierciożercom odnalezienie was, ale jest jedna zasada, nie możecie wychodzić na zewnątrz. Przynajmniej nie za często.'

Pan Creevey zmarszczył brwi.

'Jak sobie to wyobrażasz, Arturze? Muszę przecież chodzić do pracy.'

'Chwilowo nie musisz. Załatwimy ci coś na kształt... płatnego urlopu.'

'Ale...'

'Tato, to dla twojego dobra' przerwał mu Colin. 'Proszę cię...'

'Och... No dobrze, dobrze..., ale nie wytrzymam tak długo...'

'To tylko na jakiś czas' powiedział Percy przepraszającym tonem. 'Dopóki nie pozbędziemy się Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.’

'A co ze szkołą? Czy chłopcy mają tam wracać?' zapytał Jamie, zerkając na swoich synów.

'Chyba powinni. Nie będzie im tam nic grozić... prawda Arturze?' powiedziała matka.

'Tak, zgadzam się z tobą Molly. Ale do końca wakacji nie wolno im wystawić nosa za drzwi. Percy będzie ich pilnował. I błagam, Colin, nie zróbcie nic głupiego, żeby nie dać Ministerstwu pretekstu do działania. Mam tu na myśli używanie magii.'

'Dobrze, panie Weasley, ma pan moje słowo.' odparł Colin z poważną miną, a Percy'ego uderzyło jak młodo wygląda, kiedy próbuje udawać dorosłego.

'Dobrze, teraz przejdźmy do Billa i Fleur...'

Korzystając z tego, że uwagę wszystkich przyciągnęła młoda para, Percy nachylił się nad Colinem, obejmując go mocno ramieniem i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

'Na pewno chcesz wracać do Hogwartu? Mogę ci dawać prywatne lekcje, tylko nie opuszczaj mnie na kolejny rok...'

'Percy, jak możesz tak bardzo nie dbać o moje wykształcenie?' Colin udał oburzenie. 'Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie!'

'Kiedy ja właśnie dbam lepiej niż kto inny! Proponuje ci, że sam będę cię uczył!'

'Ale chyba nie tego, czego uczą w szkole' zachichotał Colin, klepiąc go z czułością po policzku.

  * ●●



Wrócili do domu Creeveyów, pod osłoną nocy. Percy aportował ich dosłownie na wycieraczce. Pan Creevey, nadal osłabiony, zasiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu z posępną miną. Dennis widząc jego przygnębienie zniknął na kilka chwil w kuchni, po czym wrócił z niej z czterema kubeczkami kakao. Na ten widok twarz Jamiego, po raz pierwszy od straszliwych wydarzeń mających miejsce na weselu, rozjaśnił uśmiech.

'Smacznego' powiedział Dennis, podając każdemu jego kubeczek.

'Dzięki' Jamie złapał go wpół i mimo protestów chłopca, przyciągnął do siebie i złożył na jego policzku całusa.

'Taaatooo' jęknął zażenowany Dennis, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

'Dobre z ciebie dziecko' zachichotał złowieszczo pan Creevey. Colin i Percy nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu. Nawet sam Dennis, mimo zażenowania, oznajmił:

'Dobrze, że przy Lunie tak nie zrobiłeś. To dopiero byłby obciach.'

‘Mam nadzieję, że ona i jej ojciec dotarli bezpiecznie do domu’ myślał na głos Colin.

‘Tak… Wszystko u nich dobrze’ odparł bez wahania jego brat.

‘Skąd wiesz?’

‘No bo…’ Dennis uśmiechnął się szeroko. ‘Ściągnąłem twój pomysł. Dałem jej taki pergamin jak ty Percy’emu, z zaklęciem Proteusza. Napisałem do niej jak tylko sytuacja trochę się uspokoiła.’

Colinowi i Percyemu opadły szczęki. Niemal równocześnie zapytali:

‘Sam rzuciłeś zaklęcie Proteusza?!’

‘A gdzie tam! Oczywiście, że poprosiłem Hermionę.’

Po tym wyznaniu atmosfera nareszcie naprawdę się rozluźniła. Wszyscy ich bliscy byli na razie bezpieczni. Percy poczuł, jak wreszcie dopada go zmęczenie, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego głowa opadła na ramię Colina i już spał jak zabity.

  * ●●



Kiedy się obudził, w salonie było ciemno. Leżał na kanapie z poduszką pod głową, przykryty grubym kocem. Nadal otumaniony snem wymacał różdżkę i szepnął:

' _Lumos_ ' podświetlając tarczę zegara. Piąta trzydzieści. Percy wygramolił się ze swojego przytulnego gniazdka i poszedł do kuchni, żeby napić się wody. Ku jego zdziwieniu siedział tam, nad filiżanką kawy, pan Creevey.

'Percy! Jak się czujesz?' zapytał zobaczywszy go.

'Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję.'

'Nie mogliśmy cię w nocy dobudzić, Colin nawet próbował zanieść cię do łóżka, ale nie dał rady. Tylko nie mów mu, że ci o tym powiedziałem! Udusiłby mnie... W każdym razie spałeś jak zabity.'

'Chyba walka nadwątliła moje siły...' odparł przepraszająco.

'To zrozumiałe, nie przejmuj się. Tylko trochę się martwiliśmy..., ale skoro mówisz, że czujesz się dobrze... Może napijesz się kawy?'

'Dziękuję, woda mi wystarczy' Percy nalał sobie do szklanki wody z kranu i usiadł przy stole, naprzeciwko pana Creeveya.

'Czemu już nie śpisz?'

'Zawsze wstaje do pracy o czwartej... ciężko się odzwyczaić' Jamie wzruszył ramionami.

'No tak...' Percy kiwnął głową. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a w końcu pan Creevey rzekł:

'Co on mi zrobił, Percy? Ten śmierciożerca? Co to było za zaklęcie?'

Wyglądało na to, że długo czekał, żeby o to zapytać.

'Zaklęcie torturujące... Cruciatus...' wyjaśnił Percy. 'Jedno z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Ich użycie karane jest... a raczej było, zesłaniem do Azkabanu.'

'To było...' Jamie zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową wspominając tortury jakie zadał mu Yaxley. Percy położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, próbując dodać otuchy.

'Wiem, Jamie. To najgorszy rodzaj magii jaki istnieje i jest mi bardzo przykro, że musiałeś się z nim zetknąć. Ale pamiętaj, że sama magia nie jest ani dobra, ani zła, wszystko zależy od czarodziejów, którzy jej używają.'


	29. Corban - Insygnia Śmierci

Corban Yaxley siedział sztywno na twardym stołku w salonie dworu Malfoyów, a żar dogasającego w kominku ognia zabarwił mu twarz na czerwono. Zastanawiał się w jakim nastroju jest Czarny Pan i czy przyjmie rewelacje, które mu przynosił za dobrą monetę, czy uzna go za głupca i w ogóle nie będzie sobie zawracał tym głowy. Każdy scenariusz był możliwy, wszystko zależało od tego, czy Czarny Pan ma ochotę słuchać.

Gdzieś w pokoju nad sobą usłyszał wreszcie kroki. Wyglądało na to, że jego pan wreszcie gotów jest poświęcić mu swój czas. Yaxley wstał nim otworzyły się drzwi i skłonił się nisko, nie patrząc w oczy wchodzącemu czarnoksiężnikowi. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu od razu zrobiło się ciężkie i duszne, jakby sprawiła to sama jego obecność.

'Wyprostuj się. Z czym przychodzisz?' odezwał się Lord Voldemort.

'Panie, odkryłem coś... coś co może okazać się pomocne' powiedział Yaxley, unosząc głowę, choć nadal nie patrzył w oczy swojemu panu. Nie znosił w nie patrzeć, robił to tylko kiedy musiał.

'Mów jaśniej, Yaxley. Nie mam całego dnia na pogaduszki z tobą przy herbacie' Czarny Pan obrócił się napięcie, falując połami swej czarnej peleryny i zasiadł w fotelu, naprzeciwko kominka. 'Siadaj' rozkazał, a Yaxley zajął swe wcześniejsze miejsce, na stołku u jego stóp.

'Na tym weselu, mój Panie... Kiedy próbowaliśmy dopaść Pottera, wydarzyło się coś zaskakującego: jeden z dzieciaków Weasleyów, znasz ich panie, to ci zdrajcy krwi, co pomagają Potterowi jak tylko mogą...'

Voldemort wyglądał na zupełnie niezainteresowanego tym co mówił śmierciożerca. Bawił się leniwie nitką przy rękawie swej szaty i wpatrywał w żar na kominku. Niezrażony tym Yaxley kontynuował.

'Otóż jeden z ich bachorów, który do pewnego czasu pracował w ministerstwie, przejawił dość niezwykłą moc magiczną, jakiej nie widziałem jeszcze u nikogo... oczywiście poza tobą mój panie.' Yaxley szybko się zreflektował widząc karcący wzrok Voldemorta. 'Chłopak w ogóle nie użył różdżki, a zafundował nam małe trzęsienie ziemi' kontynuował. 'Sprawił mi ból słowami jedynie, a mam też przypuszczenia, że to on stoi za zniszczeniami w ministerstwie, o które przed miesiącem posądzono nas. Zdarzyło się to tego dnia, gdy wielce wzburzony, odszedł z pracy... W każdym razie pomyślałem, że ktoś taki mógłby nam się przydać.'

Po jego słowach, w salonie zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie trzaskiem żarzącego się w kominku drewna. Voldemort przez długi czas nieprzerwanie wpatrywał się w dogasający ogień, a kiedy wreszcie przemówił, głos miał zupełnie pozbawiony emocji.

'Czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki tępy, Yaxley? Myslisz, że jakikolwiek Weasley przyłączy się do nas ot tak sobie?'

Yaxley jakby tylko na to czekał. Uśmiechnął się podstępnie do swojego pana i rzekł:

'Wydaje mi się, że znalazłem też jego słaby punkt.'

Voldemort zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

'Pokaż' syknął w końcu.

Tego Yaxley nie znosił najbardziej ze wszystkiego, ale podejrzewał, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć to, co on zobaczył. Starając się wyglądać na całkowicie obojętnego wobec tego co zaraz miało nastąpić, podniósł wzrok na swojego pana, a kiedy jego oczy spotkały szkarłatne tęczówki, Czarny Pan zaczął penetrować jego umysł.

Nigdy nie należało do przyjemnych to uczucie, kiedy ktoś grzebał w twojej głowie, przeglądając wszystkie, nawet te najbardziej osobiste wspomnienia. Tym razem jednak Vodemort szybko dotarł tam, gdzie chciał, bo Yaxley zapobiegawczo wyciągnął wspomnienie z wesela na wierzch swojego umysłu. Zobaczył, tak jak i jego pan, Percivala Weasleya wyglądającego strasznie, jak samo wcielenie śmierci, stojącego pośród szklanych i porcelanowych skorup. U jego stóp leżał ten blond szczeniak, którego nie udało się Yaxleyowi wykończyć w Hogwarcie. Kto by pomyślał, że teraz będzie się z tego cieszył, bo dzieciak może okazać się przydatny.

Percival wysyczał do niego kilka słów, które trafiły prosto w jego brzuch, miał nadzieje, że Voldemort nie przeoczył bólu, który mu sprawiły. Potem dmuchnął na Dołohowa, a ten poleciał, jak papierowy samolocik, dziesięć stóp do tyłu. Na ten widok Voldemort wydał z siebie cichy pomruk uznania. Percival chwycił różdżkę i sieknął Yaxleya zaklęciem prosto między oczy, a kiedy ten próbował się z nim drażnić, po prostu uciszył go, związał i podszedł do tego swojego blondaska, który właśnie razem z bratem, próbował obudzić nieprzytomnego ojca. Weasley objął szczeniaka bardzo poufałym gestem, który dawał do myślenia, ale Yaxley nie widział już więcej, bo właśnie w tym momencie Dołohowowi udało się do niego doczołgać i jakoś deportował ich stamtąd. Scena rozmyła się i Yaxley znowu ujrzał przed sobą krwistoczerwone oczy swojego pana.

'Ciekawe... Doprawdy ciekawe...' zamruczał Voldemort. 'To jego zacięcie, kiedy rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie oszałamiające, przemawia do mnie nawet bardziej niż cała ta jego niezwykła magia. Choć trzeba przyznać, że jest naprawdę potężny.' Voldemort nagle wstał z fotela, znowu falując peleryną i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, nie zważając na Yaxleya. 'Ten chłopak ma w sobie potencjał... Byłby całkiem dobrym śmierciożercą.'

'Też tak myślę panie...' przytaknął Yaxley skwapliwie, puszczając mimo uszu uwagę o tym, że Voldemortowi podobało się, kiedy Percy potraktował go oszałamiaczem.

'Ten jasnowłosy chłoptaś... to jest jego słaby punkt twoim zdaniem?' zapytał Czarny Pan, zwracając swą uwagę z powrotem na niego.

'Tak panie... Dowiedziałem się, że nazywa się Colin Creevey, to zwykła szlama. Weasley zjawił się tuż przed tym, gdy miałem potraktować go klątwą Cruciatus i wyglądało na to, że właśnie to tak bardzo go rozsierdziło.'

'Kim ten chłopiec jest dla Weasley'a?'

'Nie sądzę, aby byli spokrewnieni w jakiś sposób, ale widać było, że mugolak jest mu drogi. To zapewne jego ukochany.'

Voldemort na te słowa uśmiechnął się tak okrutnie, że aż sam śmierciożerca wzdrygnął się z niesmakiem.

'Wspaniale, Yaxley. Dobrze się spisałeś.'

Prawie zrobiło mu się żal tych chłopców.

Prawie. 


	30. Colin (rok 6) Insygnia Śmierci

Minęły dwa tygodnie od wesela, a Colin już zaczynał chodzić po ścianach z nudów. Żałował obietnicy danej panu Weasleyowi, że nie opuści domu. To było głupie. No bo niby Voldemort miałby czyhać na niego na ich podjeździe? Chyba ma teraz inne rzeczy do roboty.

Jeszcze trochę i zaczną sobie z Dennisem skakać do oczu, albo i gardeł. Siedzenie w zamknięciu nie służyło wzmacnianiu więzi braterskiej. Zazdrościł Percy'emu, który jako jedyny codziennie chodził do pracy. Ale jednocześnie martwił się o niego, bo w jego mniemaniu, to Percy był tym, który z ich czwórki, był najbardziej zagrożony atakiem ze strony śmierciożerców. Colin nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w jego przypadku, sam Lord Voldemort pofatygował się do mugolskiej księgarni, w której pracował. Nadal uważał, że czarnoksiężnik może chcieć go użyć do własnych celów, ze względu na jego moce i zapewne nie zawaha się przed niczym, żeby to zrobić. Codziennie, odkąd Percy opuszczał ich dom, aż do momentu, kiedy wracał, Colin nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu straszliwe sceny, w których Sam-Wiesz-Kto wyskakiwał na Percy'ego zza regału i atakował bez ostrzeżenia. Albo śmierciożercy wywlekali go siłą z księgarni i zabierali do swojego pana. Uspokajał się dopiero wtedy, gdy Percy stawał w przedpokoju, cały i zdrowy, witający go z uśmiechem.

Nie raz bywało, że prosił go, żeby też przestał wychodzić, ale on uparcie twierdził, że ktoś z nich musi wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy. I na nim, jako na jedynej osobie w tym domu mogącej używać czarów, spoczywał ten obowiązek.

Tego dnia Colin po raz kolejny poruszył ten temat.

'Przecież i tak w pracy nie masz kontaktu z innymi czarodziejami' prychnął rozeźlony. 'Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś tam chodził.'

'Mylisz się. Wtapianie się w społeczność mugoli i słuchanie ich wersji niektórych wydarzeń jest bardzo przydatne. Już dwa razy składałem raporty Zakonowi... Chyba mogę powiedzieć, że zostałem jego oficjalnym członkiem.'

Colin tym razem warknął na niego wściekle, czując, jak zazdrość wbija pazury w jego serce.

'MY SIĘ TU KISIMY, A TY BAWISZ SIĘ W NAJLEPSZE WYKONUJĄC ZADANIA DLA ZAKONU?!'

'Colin, to nie jest zabawa...' powiedział spokojnie Percy. 'Jesteśmy w stanie wojny. Każda pomoc się liczy.'

'No właśnie! A co z moją pomocą? Też chcę brać udział w pokonaniu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!'

Percy pokręcił głową.

'Jesteś za młody... musisz być pełnolet...'

'Och zamknij się!' syknął Colin i Percy naprawdę zaniemówił, bo jeszcze nigdy jego chłopak nie odezwał się do niego w taki sposób. 'Mam już dość słuchania, że na wszystko jestem za młody! Idę spać, dobranoc.'

I rzeczywiście schował się w pokoju nie schodząc na dół, nawet kiedy ojciec wołał go na kakao.

●●●

Leżał już w łóżku, próbując zasnąć. Wściekłość nadal się w nim gotowała, ale też powoli zaczynało do niego docierać jak podle potraktował Percy'ego. Jego słodkiego, niczemu niewinnego Percy'ego. Po prostu wyżył się na nim, wyładował swą frustrację. To wszystko przez siedzenie w domu i gapienie się w ścianę. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Biedny Percy. Gniew zaczął powoli ustępować i teraz Colin czuł tylko żal. Musi iść go przeprosić. Ale co powiedzieć? I czy Percy mu wybaczy?

Kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, drzwi od pokoju zaskrzypiały i usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi. Leżał odwrócony twarzą do ściany, więc nie widział, kto to, choć był pewny, że Dennis. W takim razie poczeka, aż brat zaśnie i dopiero wyjdzie porozmawiać z Percym.

Wtedy właśnie poczuł, że jego materac ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, a kilka uderzeń serca później znalazł się w czułych objęciach Percy'ego.

'Śpisz?' zapytał, wdychając zapach jego włosów.

'Jak miałbym odpowiedzieć twierdząco na to pytanie?' zachichotał Colin. Skoro Percy sam do niego przyszedł, oznaczało to, że nie był zły.

'Nie wiem...' parsknął w jego włosy, muskając opuszkami palców wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem. Colin zadrżał.

'Przepraszam cię, Perc' miauknął, przytulając plecy mocniej do jego klatki piersiowej. 'Jestem wrednym bachorem...'

'Nie jesteś. Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko siedzieć cały czas w zamknięciu' Colin poczuł ciepły oddech Percy'ego na swojej szyi. 'Wszystkim wam jest ciężko. Mam wrażenie, że twój tata też niedługo wybuchnie. Ale jakoś musimy się przemęczyć... Za kilka dni zacznie się szkoła. Wrócisz do Hogwartu i znowu będziesz rozrabiał jak za dawnych czasów.'

'Nigdy nie rozrabiałem w szkole!'

'Nie? Mam ci przypomnieć jak kiedyś w nocy zaciągnąłeś mnie na boisko do quidditcha, żeby polatać na miotle?'

Colin prychnął: 'Nie opierałeś się specjalnie.'

'Albo jak spędziliśmy upojną noc w tym...eee... Pokoju Marzeń?'

'Pokoju  _Życzeń_  i nie była wcale taka upojna... Zasnęliśmy prawie od razu.'

'W każdym razie, mój miły, do aniołków to ty nie należysz' to powiedziawszy Percy koniuszkiem języka polizał jego ucho.

'Może i masz rację, ale w każdej z moich przygód ty też brałeś udział. Wniosek z tego taki, że bez ciebie nie ma rozrabiania. I Percy... czy mógłbyś przestać? Co jeśli Dennis tu wejdzie?'

'Od kiedy przejmujesz się takimi drobiazgami?'

'Nie przejmuję się, ale może przeniesiemy się do twojego pokoju? Tam nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał' Colin spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

'Wolę zostać tutaj, jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w twoim łóżku. Trochę to nie fair, nie sądzisz? Ty zawsze zakradasz się do mojego, ale swoje trzymasz tylko dla siebie.'

'Jakoś wydaje mi się, że zakradanie się do czyjegoś łóżka nie pasuje do twojej osobowości.'

W końcu Percy dał się przekonać, wziął Colina w ramiona i zaniósł do swojego łóżka. Młodszy chłopiec nie mógł przestać zachwycać się tym, jaki to jego ukochany jest silny.

'Ja też próbowałem cię podnieść, kiedy usnąłeś na kanapie wtedy po weselu... ale nie dałem rady' powiedział, trochę zażenowany. Percy nie dał po sobie poznać, że wie coś na ten temat, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i odparł, że to zrozumiałe, bo przecież jest większy i cięższy od Colina. Więcej już w tej chwili nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo Colin przyssał się do jego ust jak pijawka i zaczął go zachłannie rozbierać.

'Spokojnie! Nigdzie nie ucieknę...' zaśmiał się Percy, odsuwając go na chwilę. Ściągnął okulary, zapieczętował drzwi pokoju zaklęciem i dopiero wtedy pozwolił Colinowi kontynuować.

'Percy...' szepnął młodszy chłopiec, popychając go na łóżko i przyciskając ciężarem własnego ciała. 'Chyba wypadałoby, żebym cię przeprosił za moje zachowanie...'

'Ale ja się nie gniewam...' Percy wzruszył ramionami, masując plecy Colina.

'Ach, czyli nie chcesz, żebym cię przepraszał?!' Colin uniósł brew.

'Chcę, żebyś się ze mną kochał. Ale nie musi mieć to formy przeprosin' powiedział Percy, nie przestając masować jego pleców. Colinowi było tak dobrze, niewiele brakowało, żeby zaczął mruczeć jak kot.

'Okej... Niech ci będzie' znowu pocałował Percy'ego, wgryzając się brutalnie w jego wargi, aż ten jęknął. Wsunął mu język w usta, przejeżdżając nim po podniebieniu i górnych zębach Percy'ego, po czym zaatakował jego ubrania ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy pozbył się mugolskiej koszuli Percy'ego, jego spodni i majtek. Percy ze swojej strony machnął różdżką i piżama Colina po prostu wyparowała.

'Hej! To nie fair!' Colin sięgnął ręką, żeby wyrwać mu nieszczęsną różdżkę z dłoni, ale Percy ze śmiechem zablokował jego chwyt i odwrócił uwagę chłopca pocałunkiem. Colin znowu wgryzł się w jego wargi, siadając na nim okrakiem. Uwielbiał zatapiać się w Percym, czuć go całym sobą. Kiedy Percy go  _tak_  dotykał, cały świat przestawał istnieć. Nie było już ważne, że gdzieś tam grasuje Voldemort, ani to, że on z tego powodu musi siedzieć zamknięty w domu. Wszystko przestawało mieć znaczenie.

Zjechał ustami na szyję swojego chłopca, przypominając sobie, że dawno nie zrobił na niej malinki. Męskość rozciągniętego pod nim Percy'ego zaczęła się wznosić, więc przesunął dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, stopniowo zjeżdżając w dół, podczas gdy Percy wydawał z siebie bardzo nieprzyzwoite dźwięki.

'COLIN!' wysapał Percy, kiedy palce chłopca delikatnie musnęły główkę jego penisa i zacisnęły się na wędzidełku.

'Odwróć się...' rozkazał Colin, odklejając się od jego szyi.

'C-co?' Percy'ego zatkało.

'Odwróć się, Percy' powtórzył mniej natarczywie. 'Proszę.'

'Ale..., dlaczego?'

'Chyba nie muszę ci tego tłumaczyć...' Colin podniósł się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej i popatrzył na Percy'ego z góry. 'Oczywiście jeśli nie masz ochoty zrozumiem...'

'Nie, nie o to chodzi...' Percy uniósł się na łokciach. 'Tylko, to będzie dla mnie zupełna nowość' wyznał.

'Serio?! Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej doświadczony...'

'Widać nie aż tak bardzo' uśmiechnął się krzywo. Colin nachylił się nad nim i szepnął mu do ucha:

'Nie martw się, będę delikatny.' Wywołał tym u Percy'ego atak śmiechu.

'Tym akurat się nie martwię, bo nie wątpię, że będziesz.'

'Mam tyle wolnego czasu, że musiałem go jakoś spożytkować, na przykład na ... lekturę uzupełniającą...' powiedział młodszy chłopiec, unosząc się, żeby pozwolić Percy'emu obrócić się na brzuch.

'Słucham?! Że niby czytałeś na temat seksu analnego?!'

'W szkole zwędziłem jednemu siódmoklasiście taką książkę... Miała okładkę podręcznika do Transmutacji, ale zawartość jest zupełnie inna...' zachichotał Colin, obdarzając plecy i ramiona Percy'ego krótkimi pocałunkami.

'Colin! Czy to jest kamasutra?!' jęknął zażenowany Percy.

'Tak jakby, ale tylko dla par męsko-męskich. Sam rozumiesz, że musiałem ją mieć.'

'No tak... uh... rozumiem...' Percy wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy Colin wsunął w niego palec.

'Spokojnie Percy, odpręż się...' wyszeptał Colin, znowu zasypując jego ramiona pocałunkami. 'Jeśli nie będzie ci się podobało, przestaniemy.'

'Na razie nie jest źle...' sapnął Percy, czując, że to już dwa palce.

Opierając ciężar ciała na plecach Percy'ego, Colin zaczął pieścić jego męskość. Pożądanie pulsowało w jego ciele, pragnąc wreszcie znaleźć ujście, ale zamierzał sprawić, by to zbliżenie było równie przyjemnym doznaniem dla Percy'ego. Książka, o której mu wspomniał mówiła, że przed seksem analnym, zwłaszcza pierwszym, ważne jest PNO, czyli prawidłowe: przygotowanie, nawilżenie i odprężenie obu partnerów. W innym przypadku zamiast przyjemności, można było jedynie sprawić ból drugiej osobie, a tego Colin z pewnością nie chciał.

Poczuł, że Percy zaczyna wchodzić w stan bliski orgazmowi więc zwolnił uścisk na jego członku i delikatnie wysunął z niego palce.

'Czy to było przyjemne?' zapytał niepewnie.

Percy spojrzał na niego przez ramię, jego zarumieniona twarz i błyszczące oczy mówiły same za siebie.

'Tak' odparł tylko, lekko kiwając głową. Colin wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

'Chciałbyś więcej, kochany?'

'Tak' powtórzył dość gwałtownie starszy chłopak.

Colin uniósł się, polizał ręce po czym przejechał nimi po swoim, już dość boleśnie naprężonym członku. Tyle w temacie nawilżenia. Wreszcie, powolutku i bardzo ostrożnie, wszedł w Percy'ego. W pierwszej chwili zalała go fala rozkoszy i przestraszył się, że dojdzie nim naprawdę zaczną, ale jednocześnie Percy jęknął głośno, raczej z bólu niż przyjemności i Colin szybko z niego wyszedł.

'Przepraszam... zabolało cię, Percy?'

'Nie... tylko troszkę. Ale było całkiem miło. Możesz spróbować jeszcze raz?'

Colin powtórzył czynność, jeszcze wolniej i delikatniej, tym razem westchnięcie Percy'ego zdecydowanie można było uznać za objaw doznanej przyjemności. Colin łagodnie wsuwał się w niego cal za calem, znowu opierając tors o jego plecy i chwytając jego męskość.

'Na gacie Merlina!' stęknął rozkosznie Percy. 'To jest najprzyjemniejsze doznanie w moim życiu!'

Colin zachichotał, całując go w kark, jednak szybko jego chichot przeszedł w miarowy jęk, kiedy przyjemność, którą czuł, stała się wprost niemożliwa do zniesienia. Wnętrze Percy'ego było tak przyjemnie ciepłe i ciasne. Cały świat Colina skurczył się do tego doznania, do bycia w nim.

Wzmocnił uścisk na penisie swojego chłopaka i zaczął poruszać się w nim odrobinę szybciej.

'Zaraz będzie po wszystkim' ostrzegł Percy, drżącym głosem.

'U mnie też' odparł Colin. 'N-nie powstrzymuj się...'

Percy doszedł pierwszy, starając się stłumić krzyki, ukrył twarz w poduszce. Colin dostał orgazmu dosłownie kilka sekund po nim, całkowicie tracąc panowanie nad swoim ciałem, przycisnął się do Percy'ego i niezupełnie świadomie wgryzł się w jego ramię. Starszy chłopak, przytłoczony wciąż rozchodzącymi się po jego ciele falami rozkoszy, zdawał się w ogóle tego nie czuć.

'Colin...' powiedział, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał głos. 'Colin...to było... to było naprawdę... Będę od teraz błogosławił dzień, w którym zdecydowałeś się ukraść tę książkę.'

●●●

Następnego ranka Colin obudził się, trzymając Percy'ego w ramionach. Uczucie szczęścia rozpierało jego klatkę piersiową i sprawiało, że miał ochotę chichotać w niekontrolowany sposób. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze dwanaście godzin temu miał tak podły nastrój. Percy przez sen wtulił się mocniej w jego pierś, Colin przeczesał jego włosy i zaczął delikatnie błądzić palcami po jego ciele.

'Pora wstawać...' wymruczał czule. 'Chyba, że wolisz zostać tutaj ze mną niż iść do pracy.'

'Mmmmmm... pewnie, że wolałbym zostać z tobą' zachrypiał Percy, wtulając się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Colin pocałował miejsce na jego ramieniu, gdzie czerwieniły się ślady zębów.

'Musisz to wyleczyć Percy... Wygląda okropnie Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, zrobiłem to całkowicie bezwiednie...'

'Przestań!' przerwał mu Percy. 'Nie zamierzam tego leczyć! Wprost przeciwnie, utrwalę sobie ten ślad' wyszczerzył zęby. 'W końcu to znak, że należę do ciebie.'

Colin prychnął, kręcąc głową, ale w głębi duszy spodobały mu się słowa Percy'ego.

W końcu, po kilku kolejnych chwilach czułości i słodkich słówek, starszy chłopiec zaczął wygrzebywać się z łóżka.

'Nie idź...' pisnął Colin z rozpaczą, łapiąc Percy'ego za rękę. 'Nie chcę żebyś szedł. Mógłbyś dziś zostać w domu... ten jeden raz.'

'W przyszłym tygodniu wezmę sobie dzień wolny, obiecuję' Percy pocałował jego dłoń po czym wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Colin obserwował go w ponurym milczeniu. Kiedy Percy przysiadł na krześle, żeby założyć skarpety, skrzywił się lekko, co nie uszło uwagi Colina.

'Chyba nie będziesz mógł dziś siedzieć' zachichotał, chociaż troszkę zrobiło mu się żal tyłka Percy'ego.

'Jakoś dam sobie radę' starszy chłopiec puścił do niego oczko, wciągając koszulę w spodnie i pochylił się, żeby złożyć na czole Colina pożegnalnego całusa.

'Do wieczora' wyszeptał i już miał wyjść, kiedy Colin krzyknął za nim.

'Poczekaj, Percy!'

'Tak?'

'Kocham cię.'

Percy uśmiechnął się czule odpowiadając:

'Ja też cię kocham, Colin.'

I już go nie było. Napełniło to serce Colina smutkiem i niepokojem, ale wkrótce zaczął rozpamiętywać co działo się w nocy i wprawił się tym z powrotem w dobry nastrój. Ubrał się i zszedł na dół, podśpiewując sobie pod nosem.

'Widzę, że ktoś ma dziś wyśmienity humor?' zauważył kręcący się po salonie ojciec. Colin uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i od razu przeprosił za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie.

'Mną się nie przejmuj, ale Percy'emu chyba było przykro.'

'Już też go przeprosiłem... Wiem, że zachowałem się jak dziecko.'

Ojciec zrobił im grzanki i herbatę, a kiedy usiedli przy stole w kuchni, żeby ją wypić, zrobił poważną minę:

'Colin chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.'

'O czym?' zapytał niepewnie chłopiec, przełykając pierwszy łyk gorącego napoju.

'O tym..., że nie po raz pierwszy zauważyłem, że spędzasz noc w pokoju Percy'ego.'

Masz ci los! A wydawało mu się, że byli tacy ostrożni. Nic nie odpowiadał w obawie, żeby nie pogrążyć się bardziej. Jak na złość do jego głowy napłynęły obrazy z ich ostatniej wspólnej nocy, całe szczęście ojciec nie potrafił stosować legimencji. Chociaż rumieniec na twarzy Colina pewnie i tak powiedział mu wszystko.

'Wiem, że jesteś już w takim wieku, kiedy sfera seksualna zaczyna być bardzo interesująca' kontynuował ojciec 'ale... Percy jest sporo starszy, nie chcę, żebyś robił coś wbrew sobie...'

'Tato!' Colin przerwał mu z niedowierzaniem. 'Czy ty myślisz, że Percy mógłby wywierać na mnie jakąkolwiek presję z tym związaną?!'

'Tak jak mówiłem: ty jesteś jeszcze chłopcem, a on już dorosłym mężczyzną...'

'Jeszcze kilka miesięcy i też będę... oficjalnie  _dorosły_!' parsknął ironicznie.

'Wiem, kochanie. Wtedy będziesz mógł robić co chcesz, ale do tego czasu uważam, że byłoby wielce naganne, gdybym nie wyraził swojego sprzeciwu i udawał, że nie widzę, co się dzieje. Z Percym też sobie porozmawiam na ten temat. Chciałem to zrobić rano, ale wyszedł tak...'

'Nie! Tato, zabraniam ci!' krzyknął Colin, wstając gwałtownie. 'Percy nie potrzebuje kazań! Zapewniam cię, że on jest czysty jak łza, nigdy nie namawiał mnie do niczego, wprost przeciwnie!'

'Nie zamierzam robić mu awantury' ojciec zaczął go uspokajać. 'To będzie zwyczajna rozmowa...' 

'Tato, błagam! Nie stawiaj go w tak krępującej sytuacji!'

'Colin, to, że chcę z nim porozmawiać, jest całkiem normalną sytuacją'

'Ale ten temat nie jest normalny!'

Ojciec westchnął ciężko.

'Owszem jest! Jestem twoim ojcem i kto inny niż ja powinien rozmawiać z twoim chłopakiem na taki temat?'

'Nikt! To nasza prywatna sprawa!'

'Nie dopóki nie jesteś pełnoletni!'

Tego było już za wiele dla Colina. Nienawidził, gdy ciągle mu wypominano, że nie jest jeszcze dorosły, jakby tylko to się liczyło. Jakby dopóki oficjalnie nie skończy siedemnastu lat, miał umysł dziecka, które nic nie rozumie.

'ALE ZARAZ BĘDĘ!' ryknął i wybiegł z kuchni a potem z domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i eksploduje, jeśli nie wyjdzie na świeże powietrze. Słyszał za sobą krzyki ojca, żeby wracał, ale zignorował je. Biegł dalej, wiedząc, że ojciec nie będzie go gonił zbyt daleko, bo przecież Dennis śpi na górze. Co by pomyślał budząc się sam w domu?

Co za pomysł, żeby ojciec mówił Percy'emu co mu wolno, a czego nie wolno robić z Colinem. Aż cały się gotował ze złości i jednocześnie zażenowania.

Kiedy wreszcie przestał słyszeć nawoływania ojca, zwolnił i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli pojedzie odwiedzić Percy'ego w pracy. Zanim dotrze do centrum pewnie będzie już pora drugiego śniadania. Percy pewnie będzie zły, ale w tej chwili się tym nie przejmował. Irytowało go to, że wszyscy mówią mu, co ma robić.

Ruszył w stronę przystanku autobusowego, ale zatrzymało go coś dziwnego. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że między domami pojawiło się coś dużego i czarnego. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to dementor, ale kiedy zwrócił wzrok w tę stronę, zabrakło mu tchu. Stał tam nie dementor, a zakapturzony śmierciożerca, celujący w niego różdżką.

Colin poczuł się zupełnie bezbronny, on swoją różdżkę zostawił w domu. Co za brak wyobraźni! Powinien był zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, nosić różdżkę ze sobą. A teraz nie mógł zrobić nic, zupełnie nic, żeby się obronić. Tym razem w pobliżu nie było Percy'ego, który znowu ocaliłby mu skórę.

'Witaj ponownie' usłyszał złowrogo znajomy głos tuż za sobą. Odwrócił się i ujrzał kolejnego śmierciożercę idącego wprost na niego z uniesioną różdżką. Odrzucił kaptur, uśmiechając się złowrogo. Spoglądając prosto w oczy Yaxleya, Colin zdał sobie sprawę, że już po nim. 


	31. Percy - Insygnia Śmierci

'Czym jeszcze mogę pani służyć?' zapytał Percy z służalczym uśmiechem, podając jednej z klientek paczuszkę z książkami, które właśnie kupiła.

'To już wszystko. Dziękuję, panie Wealsey.'

'Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.' Percy znowu się uśmiechnął, spoglądając nerwowo na drugiego klienta, który nie śpieszył się z dokonaniem wyboru.

Zbliżała się pora drugiego śniadania i Percy nie mógł doczekać się, aż wszyscy kupujący opuszczą księgarnię i będzie mógł zamknąć ją na dwadzieścia minut, żeby w spokoju zjeść swoje ulubione ciastko z czekoladą i wypić filiżankę kawy w kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy. Został już tylko ten jeden mężczyzna. _Jeśli się nie pośpieszy wyproszę go grzecznie_ , pomyślał, kiedy głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

Nadal czuł lekki dyskomfort po wczorajszym seksie, chociaż wspomnienia sposobu w jaki Colin w niego wchodził skutecznie łagodziły wszystkie bóle. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby, że Colin może okazać się tak... żądny nowych doświadczeń w łóżku. Percy'emu daleko było do narzekania, wprost przeciwnie, ale jednak trochę go to zaskoczyło. Bezwiednie dotknął śladu zębów na ramieniu, układającego się w kształt półksiężyca i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

Dziś rozmawiał ze swoją szefową i poprosił o wolne w przyszłym tygodniu. Planował, że spędzi z Colinem każdą wolną chwilę ostatnich dni dzielących jego ukochanego od powrotu do Hogwartu i liczył, że będzie okazja na małą powtórkę z wczorajszego wieczoru.

W tej właśnie chwili, przerywając jego błogie rozmyślenia, zadzwonił dzwonek nad drzwiami, a do sklepu wpadły dwie osoby, których się tu zupełnie nie spodziewał.

'Dennis? Jamie?! Co wy tu robicie?!'

'Percy! Colin jest tu z tobą?!' jęknął Dennis z nadzieją.

'Nie.... przecież Colin jest w domu...'

'Wyszedł rano i nie ma go już od czterech godzin' powiedział Jamie spoglądając na zegarek. 'Mieliśmy nadzieję, że może przyszedł do ciebie...'

Percy poczuł jakby usuwał mu się grunt pod nogami.

_Colina nie ma już od czterech godzin._

Nigdy nie zostawiłby ich w niewiedzy na tak długo. Zwłaszcza teraz, w tych niebezpiecznych czasach. Musiało się coś stać... Coś naprawdę strasznego...

'Ale..., ale jak? Dlaczego opuścił dom?! Przecież miał nie wychodzić.'

'To moja wina' wyznał zbolałym tonem Jamie. 'Pokłóciliśmy się...'

'Tato przestań!' przerwał mu Dennis. 'Później będziemy szukać winnych, teraz znajdźmy Colina'

'Dennis ma rację. Dajcie mi minutę' to powiedziawszy, Percy wyprosił przysłuchującego im się z zaskoczeniem klienta, wyciągnął różdżkę i wysłał do swojego ojca patrosuna z wiadomością, po czym złapał swoje rzeczy, wyprowadził Creeveyów na ulicę i zamknął księgarnię.

Chwytając się ostatniej rozpaczliwej nadziei, wyciągnął z kieszeni pergamin, który dostał kiedyś od Colina, spodziewając się zobaczyć na nim jakieś wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji. Niestety, na wygniecionej, pożółkłej powierzchni, nic się nie pojawiło. Nawet jedno słowo. Odpychając od siebie lęk, zwrócił się znowu do Jamiego i Dennisa.

'Lecimy do domu' złapał ich za ramiona i nawet nie rozejrzawszy się, czy ktoś ich nie obserwuje, deportował ich z hukiem.

●●●

Percy siedział w fotelu jak na szpilkach, obserwując członków Zakonu kręcących się po domu Creeveyów, jakby liczyli, że znajdą Colina ukrytego za firanką. Tymczasem dla niego było jasne, że chłopak został uprowadzony przez śmierciożercow, którzy będą go torturować, a w końcu zabiją.

Chciał wyć, płakać, rozwalać wszystko na swojej drodze, cały drżał od tłumionych emocji, ale mimo wszystko siedział na tym pieprzonym fotelu i nie robił nic, żeby Colina uratować, bo nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Chłopiec mógł być wszędzie.

Gdyby tylko Percy wiedział, gdzie znajduje się kryjówka tych wszystkich sługusów Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, nie zawahałby się tam pójść, choćby miało to oznaczać spotkanie z samym Voldemortem. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby odnaleźć Colina i sprowadzić bezpiecznie do domu. Wstąpiłby do ostatniego kręgu piekła, gdyby była taka konieczność.

Nagle w przedpokoju zrobiło się zamieszanie, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Zdezorientowany uniósł głowę, ale nie zobaczył nic ponad rozemocjonowanych członków Zakonu. Do salonu wszedł jego ojciec.

'Percy, chodź...' powiedział bardzo łagodnie.

'Co się stało, ojcze?'

'Chodź' powtórzył tylko pan Weasley i wyciągnął go z pokoju. Prowadził go przez tłum czarodziejów w holu, aż wyszli na dwór.

'Co..?' ale Percy nie dokończył pytania, bo właśnie zobaczył dokładnie "co".

W łagodnym świetle zachodzącego słońca, tuż przed podjazdem Creeveyów tam, gdzie kończyła się moc ochronnych zaklęć, wił się gruby niczym udo wąż. Jego łuski połyskiwały łagodnie, kiedy poruszał się próbując przeniknąć magiczną barierę. W pysku trzymał zapieczętowaną kopertę.

'O ile się nie mylimy, jest to wąż Sam-Wiesz-Kogo...' wyszeptał Percy'emu do ucha ojciec. 'I raczej nie znalazł się tu przez przypadek.'

'Co to za kopertę trzyma w pysku? Myślisz, że do nas?'

'Coś mi mówi, synu, że jest do ciebie...'

Percy spojrzał na ojca uważnie, nie rozumiejąc do końca, o co mu chodzi.

'Dlaczego do mnie?'

'Odkąd wyszedłeś na dwór, wąż nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku...'

'Ale... nie powinien mnie widzieć. Przecież jesteśmy ukryci zaklęciem' powiedział Percy, choć w duchu przyznał ojcu rację. Oczy węża cały czas śledziły jego ruchy.

'To zwierzę Percy... Magia działa na nie inaczej niż na ludzi.'

'Zatem mam odebrać od niego tę kopertę?'

Ojciec zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

'Może najpierw, niech spróbuje to zrobić jakiś bardziej doświadczony czarodziej?' zaproponował, ale Percy nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Colin mógł być właśnie w tej chwili torturowany, każda sekunda była cenna.

Pokręcił głową i ruszył bez zastanowienia w stronę węża, wychodząc poza granicę zaklęć ochronnych. Gad nie spuszczał z niego oczu, a kiedy wreszcie byli po tej samej stronie magicznej bariery, podpełzł do niego powoli, jakby nie chciał go przestraszyć i upuścił kopertę na jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

Była ciężka, choć nie była gruba. Poza tym był to zwyczajny list, jakich pełno. Na wierzchu widniało wypisane jego imię i nazwisko, a więc ojciec miał rację. Percy zerknął jeszcze raz na węża, ale ten już odpełzał w krzaki, więc szybkim krokiem wrócił do domu, żeby zbadać list.

Wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, kiedy Percy, drżącymi dłońmi walczył z kopertą. Wreszcie udało mu się ją otworzyć, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu okazała się pusta. Nim zdążył to skomentować, w całym domu rozległ się nieprzyjemny, wysoki głos.

' _Mój drogi Percivalu, albo raczej Percy, jak wolisz być nazywany... Przynajmniej tak twierdzi twój uroczy chłopiec Colin, kiedy odpowiednio się go zachęci do mówienia. Zdałeś sobie już zapewne sprawę, że twój ukochany nie siedzi w bezpiecznym i przytulnym domku, ale zniknął nie wiadomo, gdzie. Otóż już ci mówię, gdzie: jest ze mną i świetnie się razem bawimy! Ależ tak, nie przesłyszałeś się. Ja, Lord Voldemort, osobiście zajmuję się twoim chłopcem. Jednak nie martw się, nie spadnie mu włos z głowy... Przynajmniej do czasu... Ale o tym później. Jeśli chcesz odzyskać swój skarb w ... eee... nienaruszonym stanie, jutro o tej samej porze mój wąż przyniesie ci świstoklik, który zabierze cię na spotkanie ze mną. Masz być sam, inaczej ten blond smarkacz zginie, tak jak wszyscy, których ze sobą przyprowadzisz._ '

Kiedy wybrzmiały ostatnie sylaby, a głos Voldemorta umilkł, Jamie usiadł na kanapie, ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach. Dennis nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, tak samo jak niektórzy członkowie Zakonu. Percy dostrzegł błyszczące krople na twarzy Hagrida i usłyszał jego cichy szloch. Olbrzym darzył Colina wielką sympatią, to on okazywał zawsze najwięcej entuzjazmu wszystkim jego magicznym stworzeniom. Tymczasem sam Percy stał jak posąg, niezdolny do zrobienia choćby najmniejszego ruchu, do wydania z siebie nawet najcichszego dźwięku.

●●●

Dochodziła północ, a Percy znowu siedział w fotelu, nie widząc sensu w udaniu się do łóżka, nie bez Colina. Poza tym i tak by nie zasnął, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje z jego ukochanym. Może właśnie teraz Voldemort go torturuje.

W dłoniach trzymał różdżkę Colina i bawił się nią bezwiednie. Chłopiec zostawił ją na szafce w swoim pokoju poprzedniego wieczoru. Że też Percy nie kazał mu bez względu na wszystko nosić różdżki zawsze ze sobą! Może gdyby miał ją przy sobie w chwili porwania udałoby mu się uciec.

'Percy...' mimo tego, że głos Jamiego był bardzo łagodny, Percy i tak poderwał się, jakby ojciec Colina ryknął mu do ucha. 'Zjedz coś, napij się herbaty...' powiedział błagalnie. Percy'emu mimo stanu apatii, w jaki popadł, zrobiło się miło, że Jamie tak się o niego troszczy. Jakby to nie była jego wina, że Colin został porwany przez najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie i nie wiadomo, czy zobaczą go jeszcze żywego.

'Dziękuję, ale nie mogę... Nie dam rady nic przełknąć, Jamie.'

'To chociaż napij się wody. Odwodnisz się i w niczym nam to nie pomoże'.

Percy tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył za Jamiem do kuchni. Siedział tam Dennis, który wyglądał tak samo źle, jak Percy się czuł.

'Zamierzasz użyć tego świstoklika' powiedział, kiedy Percy zajął miejsce przy stole naprzeciwko niego. Nie było to pytanie. W jego głosie nie zabrzmiała ani odrobina złości czy nienawiści, których się Percy spodziewał. W końcu oboje i Dennis i Jamie powinni go nienawidzić. Mieli do tego prawo. Gdyby nie on, Voldemort nigdy nie porwałby Colina.

Kiwnął głową. Dennis złapał go za rękę i zmusił by chłopak na niego spojrzał.

'Nie rób tego Percy... On zabije was obu. Daj Zakonowi czas, żeby coś wymyślili...'

Jamie podając Percy'emu szklankę wody, przyłączył się do apelu syna.

'Dennis ma rację, Percy. To zbyt niebezpiecznie. Nie możemy stracić teraz i ciebie.'

Percy skrzywił się strasznie, rozdzierany sprzecznymi uczuciami. Słowa Jamiego były jak kojący balsam wylany na jego serce pełne poczucia winy i wstydu wobec rodzinnej tragedii Creeveyów. Udowodniły mu, że nie jest on dla nich kimś obcym, ale liczy się tak samo, jakby naprawdę był już członkiem rodziny. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie czekał bezczynnie, pozwalając innym przejąć inicjatywę, podczas gdy Colin znalazł się w tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

'Jestem naprawdę wzruszony waszą troską i dziękuję wam za to..., ale to muszę być ja. Ja muszę spotkać się z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i zabrać od niego Colina. Nie ma innego wyjścia.'

'Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście Percy....' Jamie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale to wszystko było na próżno, bo Percy już podjął decyzję i nic nie zdołałoby go od niej odwieść.

'Nie tym razem, Jamie.'

●●●

Wąż pojawił się o wyznaczonej godzinie, tak jak zapowiedział to głos Voldemorta poprzedniego dnia. Podpełzł do podjazdu, gdzie Percy już na niego czekał, obserwowany przez Creeveyów oraz kilku członków Zakonu z okien domu.

Tym razem wąż trzymał w pysku coś małego i ledwie zauważalnego z daleka. Dopiero kiedy był tuż przy Percym, chłopak dostrzegł, że jest to wisiorek ze smoczym kłem. Serce ścisnął mu niewypowiedziany gniew, gdy wziął go do ręki, wyciągając z pyska węża i dostrzegł lekko już wytarte litery C + P. Był to ten sam wisiorek, który podarował Colinowi na Boże Narodzenie dwa lata wcześniej i którego Colin, do tej pory, nigdy nie zdejmował z szyi.

Percy spojrzał na węża, który uważnie mu się przyglądał swoimi czarnymi ślepiami. Jednak już po chwili wisiorek–świstoklik zapulsował niebieskim światłem i chłopak mknął na spotkanie z Czanym Panem. 


	32. Colin (rok 6) Insygnia Śmierci

Było zimno, ciemno i śmierdziało. Colin z trudem próbował zorientować się, gdzie jest i co się z nim stało, ale w tych ciemnościach było to niemożliwe. Obudził się kilka chwil temu, przez moment myślał, że nie żyje, ale chyba gdyby umarł nie czułby bólu, tymczasem bolało go dosłownie wszystko. Ostatnim co pamiętał był Yaxley unoszący różdżkę i rzucający na niego jakieś zaklęcie, reszta jego wspomnień tonęła w ciemnościach.

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zapytał nieśmiałym głosem:

'Halo? Jest tu ktoś?'

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Colin nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, ale nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków oprócz własnego oddechu. Za plecami wyczuł ścianę, zaczął się powoli podnosić podpierając się na niej.

'Halo?!' powiedział raz jeszcze, tym razem głośniej. 'Jest tu ktoś?!'

Odpowiedziało mu tylko echo.

Ostrożnie ruszył wzdłuż ściany, na drżących nogach, badając ją cal po calu w nadziei, że znajdzie jakieś wyjście, albo włącznik światła.

Nagle jego uwagę przyciągnęło słabe światełko, daleko poza jego zasięgiem, wpadające do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował, jakby przez małe okienko. Po omacku ruszył w tamtą stronę, nie spuszczając światełka z oczu. Wydawało mu się, że z każdą chwilą robi się jaśniejsze. Usłyszał też głosy, bez wątpienia ludzkie i przystanął, niepewny co robić dalej. Było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to śmierciożercy. Zbliżali się, bo głosy stawały się wyraźniejsze:

'...Pan chce go mieć u siebie teraz' powiedział stanowczo pierwszy głos, gruby i ordynarny.

'Właśnie wtedy, kiedy poprosiłem go o chwilę rozmowy' westchnął drugi głos.

'Naraziłeś mu się Selwyn, więc nie dziw się, że będzie dla ciebie nieprzyjemny.'

'Ma moją różdżkę do cholery!' odparł głośniej, mężczyzna nazwany Selwynem. 'Chciałem tylko ją odzyskać, przecież na razie nie ma szans, żeby doszło do konfrontacji z Potterem...'

Tak, to zdecydowanie byli śmierciożercy. Światło w okienku stało się na tyle jasne, że wreszcie Colin dojrzał, gdzie się znajduje. Był to obślizgły loch, a okienko, przez które dolatywało do niego promyki, było niewielkim otworem w drzwiach do owego lochu.

'Nie ględź, tylko poświeć mi, nie widzę dziurki od klucza' znowu usłyszał śmierciożerców. Tuż po tym szczęknął zamek i drzwi stanęły otworem. Na progu stało dwóch mężczyzn, jeden szczupły i wysoki trzymał lampę gazową w dłoni, drugi niski i krępy miał pęk kluczy. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w mrugającego szybko Colina, próbującego przyzwyczaić oczy do tak mocnego światła, aż w końcu odezwał się niższy.

'Patrz Selwyn, dzidzia się obudziła. W samą porę' zachichotał i wyjął różdżkę. 'Nasz pan chce się z tobą zobaczyć, pójdziesz po dobroci, czy zamierzasz stawiać opór?'

Colin nie widział sensu w stawianiu oporu, przynajmniej na razie, dopóki nie zorientuje się lepiej w sytuacji. Pozwolił mężczyznom wyprowadzić się z celi, skupiając się na tym by nie upaść. Nogi drżały mu przy każdym kroku, a ciągłe popchnięcia i szarpnięcia niskiego śmierciożercy sprawiały, że tracił równowagę.

Został wyprowadzony z lochów i niemal zaciągnięty do wielkiego salonu. To co zobaczył po drodze, kamienne korytarze, wyłożone miękkimi dywanami i ozdobione wstrętnymi rzeźbami oraz równie niemiłymi dla oka obrazami, pozwoliło mu mniemać, że znajduje się w jakimś starym dworze.

W salonie była tylko jedna osoba. Colin widząc ją, zbladł, ale nie chcąc okazać słabości w obliczu najgorszego czarnoksiężnika jaki stąpał po ziemi, nie dał po sobie poznać, że wszystko w jego wnętrzu aż krzyczy z obrzydzenia.

Lord Voldemort siedział w fotelu przy kominku, zwrócony swą wstrętną, wężowatą twarzą, do wejścia i uśmiechał się złowrogo do przybyłych.

'Witaj Colinie' powiedział, wstając. 'Witaj w skromnych progach, które obecnie zamieszkuję.'

'Nie są takie skromne' mruknął chłopiec nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Zarobił za to kuksańca w żebra od niskiego śmierciożercy.

'Pamiętaj do kogo mówisz, szczeniaku!' warknął mężczyzna.

'Ależ nie, Amycusie!' Voldemort uniósł dłoń, by powstrzymać śmierciożercę od dalszego łajania chłopaka. 'Nasz gość wykazuje poczucie humoru, co oznacza, że może całkiem dobrze będziemy się z nim tu bawili. Nie należy go za to karać.'

'Tak jest, panie' odparł śmierciożerca, kłaniając się nisko.

'Teraz zostawcie nas samych, mam z nim do pomówienia.'

'Ale... panie, może lepiej niech któryś z nas zostanie?' zaproponował Amycus, patrząc niepewnie na Colina.

'Czy sądzisz, idioto, że nie dam sobie rady z szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem?' prychnął Voldemort.

'Ależ, nie..., oczywiście, że nie, panie...'

'W takim razie wynoś się stąd! I ty też Selwyn.'

Amycus szybko opuścił salon, ale wyższy śmierciożerca jeszcze przez chwilę zamarudził na progu, obserwując chłopca.

'Nie oddam ci na razie twojej różdżki' powiedział nagle Czarny Pan, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Selwyn wzdrygnął się, przenosząc wzrok z Colina z powrotem na Voldemorta, odgarniając jasne włosy z czoła. 'Nie pozwolę ci też zabawić się z naszym gościem. Przynajmniej na razie.'

Selwyn spłonął rumieńcem, wybełkotał coś, po czym szybko oddalił się w ślad za Amycusem.

'Ach ten Selwyn, tylko jedno mu w głowie' Voldemort machnął ręką beztrosko, jak ojciec rozprawiający o wybrykach swojego ukochanego dziecka.

Colin patrzył na niego z niechęcią, ale powoli zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do widoku tej szpetnej twarzy.

'Dzielny z ciebie chłopiec' Voldemort zbliżył się do niego i obszedł go dookoła, jak drapieżnik krążący wokół ofiary. 'Niejeden dorosły padłby już przede mną na kolana, a ty nadal stoisz, nie drgniesz nawet. Imponujące.' Zatrzymał się przed nim, patrząc mu w oczy.

'Zapewne nie masz pojęcia, czemu akurat ciebie spotkał ten zaszczyt, że możesz sobie pogawędzić ze mną...'

'Daruj sobie. Doskonale wiem czemu tu jestem!' przerwał mu chłopiec. Nie miał ochoty pozwolić Voldemortowi pogrywać ze sobą. 'Chcesz dopaść Percy'ego, używając mnie jako przynęty. Może się nie orientujesz, ale nie jestem głupi.'

Voldemort, ku zdziwieniu Colina, uśmiechnął się wielce zadowolony.

'Jaki butny, jaki zacietrzewiony... zaczynam rozumieć Percivala... to znaczy Percy'ego' jego wzrok powędrował do wiszącego na szyi Colina, smoczego kła. 'A cóż to takiego?!' wyciągnął swe długie białe palce, żeby dotknąć wisiorka, ale Colin odskoczył od niego, chowając kieł za koszulką.

'Głuptasie' Voldemort pokręcił głową, wyciągnął różdżkę zza pazuchy i po chwili, Colin leżał na podłodze dysząc ciężko, a jego wisiorek mknął wprost w ręce czarnoksiężnika.

'Zostaw! NIE DOTYKAJ TEGO!' zawarczał chłopiec, unosząc się z trudem. Voldemort zachichotał tylko i przyjrzał się ozdobie.

' _C plus P_ , jakie to słodkie, choć trochę prostackie. Dam sobie głowę uciąć, że dostałeś go od swojego ukochanego, prawda?'

Colin nie odpowiadał, drżąc z wściekłości i bólu.

'W każdym razie, pożyczę to sobie na trochę' dodał Czarny Pan, chowając wisiorek do kieszeni peleryny.

'Oddaj mi to!'

Voldemort znowu się uśmiechnął.

'Ojojoj, coś mi się wydaje, że zapomniałeś magicznego słowa. Nie jesteś kulturalnym chłopcem, Colin. Ale nie martw się, ja cię nauczę kultury, żeby twój Percy nie musiał się za ciebie wstydzić, jak znowu się spotkacie.' To powiedziawszy wycelował w klęczącego na podłodze Colina różdżkę i mruknął:

' _Crucio_ '

●●●

Drzwi salonu otworzyły się i wezwani przez Voldemorta śmierciożercy, wynieśli umęczonego Colina na korytarz, po czym zanieśli go z powrotem do celi. Chłopiec zauważył jasne włosy Selwyna, ale drugi śmierciożerca, który go niósł nie był Amycusem.

Ułożyli go na podłodze z zaskakującą delikatnością, po czym ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Jednak Selwyn zawahał się w progu, odwrócił z powrotem do chłopca i zdejmując z ramion pelerynę, okrył go nią i opuścił loch, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Colin oddychał powoli, dochodząc do siebie po torturach zadanych mu przez Voldemorta. Myślał o Percym. Tak bardzo się bał, że chłopak za wszelką cenę będzie próbował go uratować i Voldemort jego także zdoła uwięzić. Na samą myśl o tym w jak beznadzieją sytuację wplątał Percy'ego, przez własną głupotę, łzy napływały mu do oczu. Jak mógł być taki krótkowzroczny?! Przecież Voldemort właśnie tak działa, używa bliskich osób, które chce wykorzystać do własnych celów, żeby stały mu się uległe.

Gdyby choć przez chwilę pomyślał logicznie, wiedziałby, że nie Percy będzie pierwszym celem śmierciożerców, ale ktoś na kim mu zależy. A ponieważ Colin był najłatwiejszym celem – bezbronny, nieletni mugolak, padło na niego.

Spróbował przekręcić się na bok, ale po jego ciele rozszedł się taki ból, że zrezygnował. Peleryna Selwyna zsunęła się z niego lekko, co wywołało kolejny natłok myśli. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał to co Voldemort miał na myśli, śmierciożercę nie bez powodu udawał dobrego. Liczył na coś w zamian. Colin zastanawiał się tylko jak długo będzie czekał, aż się znudzi i przyjdzie sam sobie to wziąć.

Przytłoczony tym wszystkim, wpadł w stan pomiędzy snem a omdleniem, ocknął się dopiero, kiedy jakieś silne dłonie złapały go za ramiona, podciągnęły do pozycji siedzącej i oparły o ścianę. Z trudem otworzył oczy, żeby w łagodnym świetle padającym z różdżki dostrzec jasną grzywę włosów.

'Wypij to' powiedział Selwyn i nim Colin zdążył zaprotestować, wlał mu siłą do ust cierpki płyn. 'To cię trochę wzmocni.'

Nie miał ochoty przyjmować jakiejkolwiek pomocy od tego człowieka, nie chciał mu być nic winien, ale jednak śmierciożercę miał rację. Ledwie pierwsze łyki płynu doleciały do jego żołądka zaczął odzyskiwać jasność wzroku i czucie we wszystkich mięśniach. Poczuł, że ma mokre spodnie, zawstydzony odepchnął rękę śmierciożercy z kubkiem, odsunął pelerynę, którą nadal był okryty i ujrzał, że leży w kałuży własnego moczu.

'To się zdarza, nie przejmuj się' śmierciożerca machnął różdżką i kałuża zniknęła, a jego spodnie były na powrót suche. Selwyn znowu podsunął mu kubek pod usta. 'Musisz wypić to do końca.'

'Odwal się' palące wnętrzności upokorzenie nie pozwalało mu spojrzeć śmierciożercy w oczy. 'Nic od ciebie nie chcę'

'Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale musisz przyjąć moją pomoc, jeśli nie chcesz zdechnąć w tym lochu w ciągu trzech dni. A teraz zamknij się i pij' bardzo brutalnie przycisnął mu kubek do ust i osłabiony Colin, chcąc, nie chcąc musiał wypić resztę eliksiru.

'No... dobry chłopak. A teraz jedz.' Wsadził mu w rękę kanapkę. 'I nie waż się komuś wspomnieć, że tu byłem, bo sam cię zabije nim zrobi to on.' to powiedziawszy zniknął za drzwiami celi, zostawiając Colina w ciemnościach.

●●●

Colin nie wiedział, ile czasu upłynęło, odkąd został porwany. Mogło być to kilka godzin, ale równie dobrze kilka tygodni. Całkowicie stracił rachubę, większość czasu spędzał w stanie półprzytomności. Nawet pomimo wzmacniającego eliksiru, który podał mu Selwyn, nadal był osłabiony, wszystko go bolało a do tego wykańczał go lęk o Percy'ego.

Kiedy znowu ktoś wszedł do jego celi, był to akurat jeden z nielicznych momentów, gdy zachowywał pełną świadomość.

' _Lumos_...  _Lumos! LUMOS!_ ' usłyszał, znany już sobie głos Selwyna. Koniec jego różdżki zapalił się dopiero gdy po raz trzeci wypowiedział zaklęcie. 'Ta cholerna różdżka... Nie zawsze chce mnie słuchać.'

'Czy ona nie należała do tej całej nauczycielki?' drugi głos należał do kobiety. Colin słyszał go po raz pierwszy. Przyjrzał jej się w świetle rzucanym przez różdżkę Selwyna; miała krótko przycięte, ciemne włosy, wielkie, groźne oczy i była bardzo wysoka. Wyższa od mężczyzny, co najmniej o pół głowy.

'Taaa, jest słaba, ale chwilowo lepsza taka niż żadna' Selwyn zbliżył się do chłopca i kucnął przy nim.

'Jak się czujesz?' szepnął.

'Nie widać?' odparł opryskliwie Colin. Nie miał ochoty na pogawędki.

'Nie wiem o czym mówisz, dla mnie wyglądasz jak młody bóg' śmierciożerca zaśmiał się cicho. Był to szyderczy chichot, ale Colinowi wydawało się, że wysłyszał w nim pewną nutę ciepła. Tak jakby ta wymiana zdań przypomniała Selwynowi coś miłego. Może było to tylko złudzenie, bo to właśnie do Colina wróciło miłe wspomnienie, kiedy Percy powiedział mu coś podobnego, lata świetlne temu.

'Dość tego, Halimedzie! Bierzemy dzieciaka i idziemy. Wścieknie się, jak każemy mu na siebie czekać.'

'Dobra, dobra. Słuchaj mały, nasz pan zamierza zabrać cię ze sobą na spotkanie z twoim kochasiem. Nie mam pojęcia jaki ma plan, ale dobrze ci radzę, nie wychylaj się. Obserwuj i czekaj, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów... tak jak z wężem.'

Colin zmarszczył brwi.

'Po co mi to wszystko mówisz?'

'Bo mam taki kaprys' prychnął śmierciożerca, po czym wstał. Kobieta wycelowała różdżką w Colina i mruknęła:

' _Levicorpus_ ' a on poszybował kilka stóp nad ziemię. Peleryna, którą był okryty zsunęła się na ziemię.

'Idziemy' zakomenderowała kobieta i wyszła z celi, lewitując Colina przed sobą. Selwyn podniósłszy swoja pelerynę, podreptał za nimi.

'Ta szopka jest niepotrzebna! Mogę iść o własnych siłach!' zaprotestował Colin.

'Jesteś pewien?' zapytała czarownica, mierząc go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

'Tak! Postaw mnie na ziemi!'

Colin wcale nie był pewny co do tego, czy da radę iść, ale będąc zawieszony w powietrzu, na łasce czyjegoś zaklęcia, czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny.

'Jak sobie życzysz' kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i dość brutalnie cofnęła zaklęcie. Colin nie spadł co prawda z pełnym impetem na podłogę, ale opadł dość szybko i lekko stłukł sobie pośladki.

'Nie możesz być delikatniejsza, Larisso?!' warknął na nią Selwyn, pomagając chłopcu się podnieść. Colin niechętnie wsparł się na jego ramieniu i pozwolił podnieść się do pozycji stojącej. Kolana mu drżały, ale dał radę zrobić kilka kroków, podtrzymywany przez śmierciożercę.

'Od kiedy jesteś taki troskliwy, Halimedzie?' zaśmiała się Larissa. 'Widzę, że ten chłopak zawrócił ci w głowie.'

'Och, zamknij się. Chodźmy już, bo naprawdę się na nas wścieknie.'

Tym razem nie skierowali się do salonu, ale do drzwi frontowych, przez które wyszli na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno, na niebie połyskiwały gwiazdy i księżyc. Wieczór był ciepły i przyjemny, idealny na romantyczny spacer.

Voldemort czekał na nich przy bramie.

'Panie, może powinniśmy ci towarzyszyć...?' zaczął nadal podtrzymujący Colina, Selwyn, kiedy tylko podeszli na tyle blisko, żeby czarnoksiężnik go usłyszał.

'Nie martw się, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, będziesz mógł zrobić ze szczeniakiem co zechcesz' odparł bezbarwnym tonem Voldemort, chwytając Colina za rękę. 'Chodź, nie pozwólmy Percy'emu czekać' dodał pociągnąwszy go poza bramę, która nagle zmieniła się jakby w dym. Jednak nim Colin zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić Voldemort obrócił ich w miejscu i deportowali się.


	33. Percy - Insygnia Śmierci

_Co to za miejsce?_ , pomyślał Percy, kiedy udało mu się złapać równowagę, po wylądowaniu świstoklika. Rozglądał się dookoła, ale nic nie wyglądało znajomo. Łyse wzgórze, stary, wyglądający na opuszczony dom w oddali i mieniąca się w świetle gwiazd rzeka.

Nigdy tutaj nie był, ale wyglądało to na objęte czarami miejsce, wole od mugoli. Albo w okolicy mieszkali czarodzieje, albo żyły tu jakieś fantastyczne zwierzęta.

'Jesteś już, Percy! Długo na nas czekałeś?'

Percy'emu włosy stanęły dęba na dźwięk tego wysokiego głosu, ale błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jego kierunku i wycelował różdżkę w Lorda Voldemorta.

Choć obiecywał sobie, że nie pozwoli wyprowadzić się z równowagi, zachowa spokój i zimną krew, to kiedy spostrzegł w jakim żałosnym stanie jest jego najdroższy Colin, ledwo trzymający się na nogach, obok Voldemorta, nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku rozpaczy, który się z niego wydobył.

'Nic mi nie jest Percy' Colin pochwycił jego spojrzenie i spróbował uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco. Bardziej przypominało to grymas bólu niż uśmiech. 'Wszystko w porządku.'

Serce Percy'ego krwawiło, kiedy słyszał te słowa. Nic nie było w porządku. Absolutnie nic.

'Jaki dzielny, jaki heroiczny...' zapiał Voldemort ironicznie. 'Ale w sumie ma rację, nic mu nie jest... JESZCZE!'

'Czego ty od nas chcesz?!' warknął Percy, zaciskając mocno palce na swej różdżce. Musiał coś zrobić. Wymyślić coś, żeby jak najszybciej uwolnić Colina.

'Dobrze wiesz, czego chcę Percy. Ciebie! Chcę, żebyś został moim najwierniejszym śmierciożercą. Wcielę cię do moich zastępów po dobroci, albo siłą, mnie wszystko jedno...'

'On nigdy do ciebie nie dołączy!' prychnął wściekle Colin. 'Wie, że wolałbym umrzeć, niż zobaczyć go, pomagającego tobie!'

'Może i o tym wie, ale na pewno nie pozwoli na to. Och, mój drogi Colinie, jakże mało znasz psychologię tak zwanych "prawych i dobrych" ludzi...'

W chwili gdy czarnoksiężnik mówił, Percy poczuł jakby jakaś zimna macka oślizgłej ośmiornicy, próbowała dobrać się do jego myśli. Od razu zrozumiał, że to Voldemort chce wedrzeć się do jego umysłu. Chłopak odrzucił go z taką siłą, aż Czarny Pan zachwiał się, próbując utrzymać równowagę.

'Nieźle...' mruknął z wyraźnym uznaniem. 'Całkiem nieźle Percy...'

'Nie zrobię dla ciebie nic, dopóki Colin nie wróci bezpiecznie do domu!'

'Masz mnie za głupca? Ja puszczę twojego zasmarkanego kochasia do domu, a ty mi się wymkniesz i nigdy nie wrócisz. Ojj Percy, jestem jednak odrobinę mądrzejszy niż sądzisz. Colin zostanie ze mną na stałe! Będzie to dla ciebie motywacja, żeby zawsze mi grzecznie i pokornie służyć.'

Colin wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, najwyraźniej nie tego się spodziewał.

'Masz go wypuścić!' ryknął Percy, a ziemia zadrżała w posadach, co wywołało kolejny pomruk uznania Voldemorta. 'Natychmiast!'

'Podziwiam twój tupet, chłopcze, ale zważ, że to ja jestem w zaistniałej sytuacji tym, który ma prawo dyktować warunki' złapał Colina za ramię. 'Albo przyłączysz się do mnie, a wtedy pozwolę ci go widywać od czasu do czasu, albo będziesz się opierał, a wtedy tak długo będę torturował twojego chłoptasia, aż postrada rozum i wyzionie ducha. Twój wybór, Percy.'

'Nigdy ci na to nie pozwolę' syknął Percy, dyskretnie rozglądając się dookoła. Szukał jakiegoś solidnego głazu, który mógłby unieść siłą woli i rozwalić Voldemortowi łeb.

'Ha ha ha... doprawdy, mówisz jakbyś miał jakiekolwiek szanse, przeciwko mnie...' prychnął Czarny Pan. 'Widać nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że jeszcze nie kwiczysz leżąc na ziemi, bo chcę się przekonać o twoich zdolnościach na własne oczy.'

'W takim razie puść go. Puść Colina i stań ze mną do pojedynku, wtedy przekonamy się, kto padnie na ziemię, kwicząc' mówiąc, Percy spostrzegł, że Colin energicznie potrząsa głową, ale zignorował to. W tej chwili musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby Voldemort choć trochę się od niego odsunął. Wtedy będzie mógł może rzucić zaklęcie tarczy między nich i jeśli zdąży, może deportuje stąd Colina. Nie był to najlepszy plan, ale warto było spróbować.

Voldemort znowu zaczął się śmiać.

'Ty? Chcesz stanąć naprzeciw mnie? W pojedynku! Och chłopcze, ależ masz wysokie mniemanie o swych umiejętnościach. Nie przetrwałbyś nawet minuty.'

'Przekonajmy się!'

'Nie! Nic z tego. Powiedziałem: to ja dyktuję warunki. Dołączysz do mnie, czy skażesz swojego ukochanego na długą i bolesną śmierć? Wybieraj!'

Percy znowu zaczął myśleć gorączkowo nad tym, jak wyrwać Colina z tych nienawistnych szponów, ale Voldemort nie dał mu się zbyt długo nad tym zastanawiać.

'Nie żądam odpowiedzi już w tej chwili. Przetraw to sobie, w tej swojej małej główce. Za tydzień spotkamy się w tym samemu miejscu, o tej samej godzinie i na tych samych zasadach. Może przez ten czas zrozumiesz, że nie masz innego wyjścia.'

Nim Percy zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Voldemort deportował się z hukiem, zabierając ze sobą Colina. Oczy chłopca powiedziały Percy'emu więcej niż tysiąc słów. Krzyczały: _Nie rób tego!_   
Ale niby jakie miał wyjście?

Voldemort grał w okrutną grę. Zabrał tu Colina, tylko po to, żeby pokazać Percy'emu, w jakim stanie jest chłopak, po spędzeniu zaledwie jednego dnia w jego towarzystwie. Udawał, że daje mu czas do namysłu, ale wiedział, że on będzie przez ten tydzień umierał z niepokoju, czego jeszcze dopuści się czarnoksiężnik względem Colina. Zapewne liczył, że ów niepokój zaowocuje zgodzeniem się na wszystkie warunki postawione przez Voldemorta.

Przytłoczony rozpaczą i wściekłością na swoją bezradność, Percy padł na kolana i zaczął płakać.

●●●

Nasuwając kaptur peleryny głęboko na oczy, Percy wszedł w ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Miał plan. Co prawda trochę beznadziejny, ale z wszystkich, które przyszły mu do głowy od momentu spotkania z Voldemortem, najbardziej możliwy do wykonania. No i mógł wszystko zrobić sam, nie musiał wtajemniczać w to Zakonu, który jedynie biernie czekał na rozwój wypadków. Liczyli chyba na to, że Voldemort się znudzi i odda im Colina dobrowolnie.

Minęła już połowa tygodnia, który Percy dostał na przemyślenia. Kończył mu się czas i musiał zacząć coś robić. Chciał znaleźć śmierciożercę, kogoś z bardziej zaufanej świty Czarnego Pana. Kogoś, kto będzie wiedział, gdzie ten drań przebywa i gdzie trzyma swych więźniów. Miał bowiem zamiar wejść do gniazda żmij, z wymuszoną pomocą owego śmierciożercy. Był nawet gotów użyć zaklęcia Imperius, byleby tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Jak już tam będzie, jakoś sobie poradzi, byle tylko dostać się do środka i znaleźć Colina.

Sunął ciemną, opustoszałą uliczką, czując się całkiem nierealnie, kiedy duża i silna dłoń chwyciła go za ramię, druga zakryła usta i nim się obejrzał, był we wnętrzu jednego z zamkniętych sklepów, szarpiąc się z zakapturzonym napastnikiem.

'Uspokój się i bądź cicho!' warknął ów, przyciskając różdżkę do gardła Percy'ego. 'Jeden fałszywy ruch i będziesz wąchał kwiatki od spodu!'

Odsunął się trochę, choć chłopak nadal czuł czubek różdżki wbijający mu się w tętnicę, i wyjrzał przez szparę w zabitej deskami witrynie. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, ale przez kaptur i w półmroku panującym w sklepie, Percy, nie był w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy. 'Chyba nikt nas nie widział...'

'Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?!'

'Nieważne kim jestem i nie ważne czego chcę. Ważniejsze jest, czego ty chcesz...'

'Co to za mądrości z kalendarza?!' prychnął Percy.

'Zamknij się i słuchaj! Chcesz uwolnić swojego kochasia? Jest na to tylko jeden sposób i mogę ci pomóc!'

Percy zesztywniał.

'Jesteś śmierciożercą?'

'To nie ma znaczenia. Mogę teraz opuścić różdżkę i liczyć na to, że mnie nie zaatakujesz?'

'Nie wiem...'

'Mam coś co może ci pomóc w podjęciu decyzji' pogrzebał przez chwilę w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej niewielki zwitek pergaminu, który wetknął w rękę Percy'emu.

' _Lumos_ ' mruknął, by chłopak mógł odczytać słowa napisane na nim.

 _Zaufaj mu Percy, proszę._  
_Zawsze Twój,_  
_Colin ♡_

'Co... Co to ma znaczyć?! Co to jest?!'

'Wiadomość, od twojego chłopaka. Mówił, że masz drugi taki pergamin...'

Percy, nim jeszcze mężczyzna zaczął odpowiadać, wygrzebał ze swojej szaty kartkę z zaklęciem Proteusza. Widniał na niej ten sam napis. Wyobraził sobie, jak Colin pisał te słowa, zmarznięty, głodny, obolały, w jakimś cuchnącym lochu, ale mimo wszystko podpisał się tak jak zawsze w listach do niego, nawet narysował serduszko. Uśmiechnął się, choć w oczach zaszkliły mu się łzy.

'To jak?' ponaglił mężczyzna, znowu spoglądając nerwowo na uliczkę. 'Pogadamy?'


	34. Colin (rok 6) Insygnia Śmierci

Znowu siedział w celi, ale obawiał się, że nie potrwa to długo. Voldemort posyłał po niego raz za razem, już czterokrotnie odkąd wrócili ze spotkania z Percym.

Za każdym razem albo dręczył go snując czarne wizje przyszłości, jaka czeka chłopców u jego boku, albo torturował, albo kazał patrzeć jak torturuje kogoś innego.

Colin czuł, że brakuje mu już naprawdę niewiele do całkowitego załamania się. Był wyczerpany psychicznie, fizycznie również. Gdyby nie Selwyn, przynoszący mu regularnie pożywne posiłki, wodę i eliksir wzmacniający, chłopak już dawno umarłby z głodu albo odwodnienia. Nie dałby rady wyżyć na suchym chlebie i stęchłych popłuczynach podsuwanych mu przez śmierciożerców "zajmujących się" więźniami.

Oczywiście, Selwyn zabraniał zdradzać komukolwiek, że mu pomaga, chciał nawet użyć na nim zaklęcia zapomnienia, żeby Voldemort, jeśli przyszłoby mu do głowy spenetrować umysł Colina, nie natknął się na te wspomnienia, jednak zrezygnował. Chłopak był za słaby na używanie wobec niego legimencji, często zdarzało mu się majaczyć, jeśli nawet Voldemort dokopie się do tych wspomnień, uzna je zapewne za halucynacje, albo próby dobierania się Selwyna do młodego więźnia.

'On myśli, że cię pożądam' wyjawił gdy przyszedł do udręczonego chłopca, po ostatnich mękach zadanych mu przez Czarnego Pana.

'A tak nie jest?' zapytał słabym głosem Colin, powoli żując kanapkę. Stracił kilka zębów podczas tortur, ale śmierciożerca przed chwilą sprawił, że odrosły.

'Nie' odburknął tylko, gniewnym ruchem zabierając talerz i pusty kubek, po eliksirze i zamaszystym krokiem opuścił celę.

Colin nie był zaskoczony. Śmierciożerca często reagował tak wybuchowo. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, co tym razem go urazi.

Kiedy znowu wrócił, sam Merlin raczy wiedzieć, ile czasu minęło. Colin miał gorączkę i majaczył, zdawało mu się, że Selwyn to jego ojciec.

'Tato? Tatusiu' zapłakał chłopak, zaciskając dłonie na szacie śmierciożercy i przytulając się do niego.

'Ciii' syknął Selwyn. 'Nie jestem twoim ojcem.'

'Gdzie jest Percy? Tato, gdzie Percy?!...' jęknął Colin.

Śmierciożerca westchnął ciężko, wyczarował małą kulkę światła, która zaczęła polatywać nad ich głowami i przytknął butelkę z eliksirem wzmacniającym do warg chłopaka.

'Masz, wypij to' wlał mu płyn do ust niemal siłą. Mięśnie Colina rozluźniły się już po kilku pierwszych łykach, aż w końcu zapadł w głęboki sen. Selwyn owinął go szczelnie kocem, który przyniósł mu jakiś czas temu i ponownie ciężko wzdychając, usiadł na podłodze obok, czekając aż Colin znowu się obudzi.

●●●

Poczuł, że ktoś jest przy nim. Dotyk ciepłej dłoni na plecach, czyjeś udo służące za poduszkę. Colin nie otwierając oczu zaczął je obmacywać. Było zbyt masywne, jak na udo Percy'ego. Otworzył oczy.

W nikłym świetle płomyczka wirującego nad głową dostrzegł siedzącego nad nim Selwyna, obserwującego uważnie, każdy jego ruch.

'Mogę wiedzieć co robisz?' zapytał śmierciożerca, spoglądając znacząco na dłoń Colina, spoczywającą na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda.

'Przepraszam... myślałem, że...' Colin ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

'Że to twój kochaś? Że leżysz sobie przy nim bezpieczny, a porwanie przez Czarnego Pana było jedynie snem?' prychnął Selwyn ironicznie.

'Coś w tym stylu' wymamrotał Colin.

'Sam widzisz, najwyższa pora stąd wiać.'

'Niby jak?'

'Myślę, że byłbym w stanie cię stąd wyciągnąć, ale będę potrzebował twojego kochasia do pomocy.'

'Nie! Nie chcę wciągać w to Percy'ego!'

'Sami nie damy rady, głupku. Poza tym, nie myśl sobie za wiele. Pomogę, owszem, ale nie będę nadstawiał za ciebie karku... A w twoim obecnym stanie, to daruj, ale wiele sam nie zdziałasz.'

'Poradzę sobie, nie martw się! Daj mi tylko jakąś różdżkę, a wyjdę stąd nim ktokolwiek się zorientuje.'

'Twoja wiara we własne siły jest wzruszająca, niemal mi żal, że muszę cię sprowadzić na ziemię. Tu ROI się od śmierciożerców. Zginiesz, jak tylko wychylisz nos zza rogu.'

'To już nie twój problem.'

Selwyn długo milczał. Kiedy Colin pomyślał, że już nic nie powie w tym temacie, odezwał się tymi słowami:

'Masz rację, to nie mój problem. Będzie jak chcesz. Wypij eliksir do końca i zjedz co ci przyniosłem. Wrócę za jakiś czas, żeby zabrać talerz. Już i tak za długo tu zabawiłem.'

●●●

Colin mimo wszystko wciąż nie ufał Selwynowi. Nie był pewien z czego bierze się jego troska. Czuł, że może się pod tym kryć kolejny podstęp Voldemorta. Jednak słabł coraz bardziej, fizycznie i psychicznie. Nie miał już złudzeń, że zdoła przedrzeć się przez tabuny śmierciożerców sam jeden.

'Dlaczego to robisz?' zapytał, kiedy Selwyn po raz kolejny odwiedził go w celi, przynosząc świeżą porcję eliksiru wzmacniającego.

'Co?' burknął śmierciożerca.

'Pomagasz mi! Dlaczego?'

'Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie pozwalam ci zdechnąć w tym lochu, a nie zadajesz głupie pytania.'

'Oczywiście, że się cieszę, ale zastanawiam się, czy nie kryje się pod tym jakiś podstęp. Wybacz, ale nie wiem czy mogę ci ufać.'

'Musisz się jakoś do mnie przekonać, inaczej nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz. No i musisz wymyślić sposób na przekonanie do mnie swojego kochasia.'

Colin długo patrzył w oczy Selwynowi, szukając w nich choćby cienia fałszu, jednak nie dopatrzył się niczego takiego. Mężczyzna bez słowa wytrzymał spojrzenie chłopaka. W końcu Colin odezwał się tymi słowami:

'Przekonanie Percy'ego do ciebie nie będzie łatwe, ale chyba mam pomysł. Tylko pamiętaj, jeśli to podstęp i Percy ucierpi, będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia.'

'Doprawdy, wzruszające,' prychnął Selwyn.

'Przynieś mi coś do pisania'

'Chcesz napisać list do swojego chłoptasia?'

'Coś w tym stylu.'

Selwyn wyczarował pióro i kałamarz oraz rolkę pergaminu, ale Colin wyciągnął z szaty swój własny, pomięty zwitek i naskrobał na nim szybko kilka słów.

'Daj to Percy'emu. To jest nasz sposób komunikowania się. On ma drugi taki pergamin, na którym pojawią się te same słowa. Może już wcześniej je przeczyta...'

Selwyn przebiegł oczami po tekście, prychnął pogardliwie i zamiatając podłogę połami swej peleryny, opuścił celę. Colina odrobinę przeraziła ta szybka reakcja i bił się z myślami, czy podjął dobrą decyzję. Jednak, kiedy Selwyn pojawił się ponownie w jego celi, jak mu się zadawało, jeszcze tego samego dnia, do chłopca powróciła pewność, że podjął dobrą decyzję.

'Miałem wyjątkowe szczęście. Chyba pisane ci wyrwanie się stąd, bo na razie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. Ledwie aportowałem się na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, a już natknąłem się na twojego kochasia! Twoja wiadomość przekonała go na tyle, że pozwolił mi mówić, mało tego, przystał na mój plan.'

'Naprawdę? O rany, to rzeczywiście sukces. A może jeszcze wyjawiłbyś ten plan mnie?'

'Jak grzecznie zjesz, co ci przyniosłem' śmierciożerca postawił przed nim miskę z bardzo smacznie pachnącą zupą. Wnętrzności Colina skręcały się z głodu, więc nie zaoponował, tylko zachłannie rzucił się na jedzenie.


	35. Halimed - Insygnia Śmierci

'Zatem twierdzisz, że nie masz pojęcia, jak ten przeklęty, mały szlama zdołał uciec?' zapytał wyjątkowo spokojnym głosem Voldemort. Ten ton nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

'Tak jest panie' odparł, równie spokojnie, Selwyn. Zamknął swój umysł szczelnie, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, na powierzchni pozostawił jedynie kilka mało istotnych wspomnień z tego wieczoru. Między innymi, kiedy poszedł do celi Colina i próbował się do niego dobierać. Wspomnienie oczywiście nie było prawdziwe, spreparował je specjalnie dla Voldemorta, by utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że chłopiec był w celi, kiedy Selwyn miał dyżur, a także, że śmierciożercy zależało na nim jedynie ze względu na to, że chciał go wykorzystać. W tych wspomnieniach Czarny Pan mógł grzebać do woli.

Natomiast wszystko to, co naprawdę wydarzyło się tego dnia, Selwyn schował głęboko, odepchnął od siebie wszelkie emocje, obiecując sobie, że pozwoli się im opanować, kiedy już zejdzie Voldemortowi z oczu. A było tych emocji sporo!

Rano spotkał się z bardziej przyjacielsko nastawionym, choć nadal nieufnym Percym. Zorganizował mu kryjówkę nieopodal Dworu Malfoyów, w której miał czekać na Colina. Postanowił spełnić, życzenie uwięzionego chłopaka i nie wciągać Percy'ego w paszczę lwa, na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Kiedy przyszedł czas na rozpoczęcie akcji, bowiem Voldemort wraz ze swoją najwierniejszą świtą, opuścił dwór na kilka godzin, Selwyn nie tracił czasu. Popędził do celi Colina.

'Już czas?' zapytał chłopiec, a w jego głosie, wyraźnie było słychać podniecenie.

'Tak. Trzymaj, Percy dał mi twoją różdżkę. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz zrobić z niej użytek?'

'Oczywiście!'

'Świetnie, schowaj ją tak, żeby w razie czego mieć do niej łatwy dostęp. Pamiętaj, jeśli kogoś spotkamy, a spotkamy na pewno, zabieram cię na przesłuchanie. Voldemort dopiero co się aportował, jeszcze nie wszyscy wiedzą, że opuścił dwór.'

'A co jeśli trafimy akurat na kogoś, kto wie?'

'Zostaw to mnie. Idziemy.'

Selwyn wypchnął go przed celę i zamykając za nimi drzwi na klucz, złapał go za ramię i pociągnął brutalnie w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Colin jednak nie zająknął się ani słowem, dzielnie przebierał nogami, choć widać było, że jest na skraju wyczerpania.

Udało im się przemknąć niepostrzeżenie do głównego holu i Selwyn już gratulował sobie w myślach tak wielkiego szczęścia, kiedy drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i stanął w nich Amycus Carrow.

'Selwyn? Co robisz z tym szczeniakiem?'

'A ty nie powinieneś być w szkole?' odparował Selwyn swobodnie, jakby całe przedsięwzięcie wcale nie zawisło na włosku.

'Co robisz z dzieciakiem?!' powtórzył Carrow.

'Nie twój interes. Czarny Pan zlecił mi zadanie.'

Amycus zmarszczył brwi.

'Jakie zadanie?'

'Nie dostałem rozkazu rozpowiadania o tym każdemu kto się nawinie. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, zanim potraktuję cię jakimś zaklęciem.'

'Co ty pieprzysz?! Czarny Pan dał ci zadanie? Może masz zabrać małego na dyskotekę? Nie wypuszczę cię! Możesz sobie zrobić z nim co chcesz, ale tu, w celi. Nie wolno ci wyprowadzać go z dworu, Czarny Pan,..' Amycus nagle umilkł trafiony zaklęciem. Selwyn uniósł brwi i zerknął na Colina, trzymającego różdżkę w dłoni.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 'Wymażę mu pamięć... Tak chyba będzie najlepiej.'

'Też tak myślę...'

'Selwyn? Co tu się dzieje?' kolejna niepożądana osoba wkroczyła na scenę, a był to nikt inny, tylko Narcyza Malfoy, pani domu we własnej osobie.

'Zupełnie nic. Amycus przyszedł nas odwiedzić, ale już wychodzi.'

'Co robisz z tym szlamą?'

'Zabieram go na spacer' warknął zdenerwowany Slewyn. 'Romantyczny spacerek w świetle...' już miał miotnąć w nią zaklęciem, ale czarownica była szybsza. Nim się zorientował, różdżka wyskoczyła mu z ręki i poleciała prosto do Narcyzy.

'Greyback! Greyback, chodź szybko! Mamy tu przypadek niesubordynacji' wrzasnęła uśmiechając się okrutnie.

Wilkołak pojawił się przy niej, nim Selwyn zdążył cokolwiek mądrego wymyślić.

'Wrzuć tę dwójkę do celi, wygląda na to, że Selwyn przeszedł na jasną stronę mocy. Jak wróci Czarny Pan, już on się z nim rozprawi.'

'Nie sądzę' prychnął Colin, celując w nią różdżką.

'Skąd...?!' sapnęła Narcyza, ale w następnej chwili leżała już na podłodze bez zmysłów, nie minęło kilka sekund, a Greyback także do niej dołączył.

'No, no, no! Ty naprawdę umiesz zrobić użytek ze swej różdżki.'

Colin uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, szepcząc: ' _Accio_ różdżka Slewyna', po czym podał ją właścicielowi.

'Dzięki, a teraz spadamy stąd.'

'Ale przecież, nie możemy ich tak zostawić. Ktoś może się na nich natknąć!'

'Zaraz zrobię tu porządek, ale muszę przeprowadzić cię przez bramę. Chodź!'

Przebiegli przez zalany światłem księżyca podjazd, do bramy wejściowej, która przepuściła ich jakby była z dymu.

'A teraz pędź przed siebie, tak jak prowadzi droga. Percy cię przechwyci.'

Colin spojrzał na niego swoimi szczenięcymi oczami, tak boleśnie podobnymi do TYCH oczu.

'Selwyn...'

'Nie czas na pogaduszki! Spadaj!'

'Dziękuję i przepraszam, że do końca ci nie ufałem'

'Dobra, dobra. Idź już!'

'Jeśli kiedyś...'

'Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać!' śmierciożerca odwrócił się napięcie i ponownie przeszedł przez bramę. Jednak nim wszedł z powrotem do dworu odwrócił się raz jeszcze. Colin zniknął w ciemnościach. _Powodzenia mały_ , pomyślał przechodząc przez próg.

W holu rzucił jeszcze kilka zaklęć zapomnienia i obudził całą trójkę jednocześnie, sam kryjąc się w ciemnym korytarzu. Najgorsze było za nim, teraz pozostała jeszcze konfrontacja z Voldemortem, kiedy wróci i dowie się, że zniknęła jego karta przetargowa.

 

Czarny Pan długo patrzył mu w oczy, grzebiąc w jego umyśle, ale Selwynowi udało się utrzymać spojrzenie niemal bez wysiłku.

'Jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją opinię, nie sądzę, by chłopak zdołał uwolnić się sam, chyba że dysponuje jakąś wyjątkową mocą. Ktoś musiał mu w tym pomóc.'

'Sądzisz, że to był Percy?'

Selwyn tylko skinął głową, a Voldemort warknął wściekle:

'Idź precz!'

Śmierciożerca nie ociągał się. Opuścił pokój, po czym teren dworu i deportował się.

'Udało się?' to było pierwsze, co usłyszał od Snape'a, kiedy stanął na progu jego domu przy Spinner's End.

'Tak' mruknął w odpowiedzi.

'Dobrze. Wchodź.'

'Gdyby się nie udało, pewnie byś mnie nie wpuścił, co?'

'Gdyby się nie udało, pewnie byłbyś już martwy' odparł beznamiętnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

'Słodki jesteś' Selwyn wszedł za nim do salonu i od razu padł na kanapę. 'Gdzie Glizdogon?'

'Śpi. Przezornie dolałem mu do kawy eliksiru nasennego, przed twym przyjściem' Snape machnął różdżką i na stole przed nimi zmaterializowała się taca z dwoma imbrykami, jeden z kawą, drugi z herbatą, butelką domowego wina, a także dwiema butelkami piwa kremowego.

'Czego się napijesz?'

'Nie masz czegoś mocniejszego?'

Snape znowu machnął różdżką, a na miejsce tacy z napojami, pojawiła się butelka Ognistej Whisky Ogdena i dwa kieliszki.

'No, to rozumiem' Selwyn odkorkował butelkę i z lubością nalał im solidne porcje trunku.

'Niech żyją kochankowie!' wzniósł toast i wypił wszystko jednym haustem. Snape ledwie umoczył usta w płynie i ponownie zabrał głos:

'Mam nadzieję, że moje lekcje oklumencji nie poszły na marne i Czarny Pan niczego nie podejrzewa.

'O to nie musisz się martwić' Selwyn nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek. 'Ale powiem ci, że ten mały Colin mi zaimponował.'

'Imponuje ci już przecież od dawna' prychnął Snape. 'Dlatego mi o nim powiedziałeś, jak sądzę. Gdyby nie zrobił na tobie wrażenia, nadal gniłby w lochu.'

'Nie imponował mi wcześniej, ani nie zrobił na mnie wrażenia... po prostu...' Selwyn przygryzł wargę. 'Ma w sobie coś... jest podobny do... _niego_...'

'Skoro tak twierdzisz' Severus wzruszył ramionami. Znał Regulusa prawie tak dobrze jak Selwyn. Jego też zabolała jego śmierć.

Halimed nalał sobie jeszcze jedną porcję whisky, a po jej wypiciu w jego  rozluźnionym umyśle, pojawiło się słodkie wspomnienie.

Był początek maja, Hogwarckie błonia stały się kolorowe i pachnące od kwiecia. Trwała przecudowna sobota. Selwyn, zmęczony po treningu quidditcha, zaszył się na swojej ulubionej gałęzi, porośniętej białymi, upojnie pachnącymi kwiatami, mirabelki. Już prawie usypiał, kiedy usłyszał czyjeś kroki i wzywający go po imieniu głos. Tylko jedna osoba odważyłaby się niepokoić go tutaj. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zeskoczył z gałęzi wprost na drobnego piątoklasistę.

'Aua...' stęknął Regulus Black, kiedy Halimed przygwoździł go do ziemi swoim wielkim cielskiem pałkarza. 'Jesteś gorszy od psa mojej ciotki. Nawet on nie rzuca się na ludzi, bez ostrzeżenia.'

Selwyn zaśmiał się głośno, powoli wstając i pomagając się podnieść Regulusowi.

'Przepraszam, twoja obecność zwyczajnie wyzwala we mnie zwierzęce instynkty.'

'Całe szczęście zatem, że nie mieszkamy w jenym dormitorium' westchnął Regulus, przylizując sobie włosy. Był to gest, który Halimed uwielbiał.

'Szukałeś mnie z jakiegoś konkretmego powodu, czy po prostu, masz ochotę się poobściskiwać?'

'Jedno i drugie. Chciałem od ciebie pożyczyć książkę, ale mam ją przeczytać dopiero na poniedziałek...'

'Mamy zatem sporo czasu...' Selwyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i pociągnął swojego chłopaka dalej, w cień Zakazanego Lasu.

Tak, Colin miał w sobie ten sam rodzaj słodyczy co Regulus. Serce Halimeda ściskało się boleśnie, kiedy patrzył w te szczenięce oczy. Nie mógł pozwolić by Voldemort po raz kolejny zgasił tak niewinne spojrzenie.

Nienawidził się za to, że nie zdołał ocalić Regulusa. Według wersji jaką podał im Voldemort, zabił go w obronie własnej, ale były to czasy, kiedy Selwyn już dawno przestał wierzyć w to co mówił im Czarny Pan. Przez jakiś czas łudził się, że Regulus żyje, tylko się ukrywa, w obawie przed zemstą Voldemorta. Chciał się wycofać, bycie śmierciożercą, którym notabene został na siłę, zmuszony przez swych rodziców, było sprzeczne z jego naturą. Selwyn o tym wiedział.

Byli parą od czasów szkolnych, nikogo nie kochał tak jak Regulusa, ale w czasie, gdy oboje wstąpili w szeregi śmierciożerców, zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Na nim, Halimedzie, nie robiły zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, okrucieństwa, których dopuszczał się Voldemort. Regulus wszystko odchorowywał. Selwyn, do tej pory nie mógł wybaczyć sobie, że nie był bardziej czuły i wyrozumiały dla ukochanego.

Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, że gdyby Regulus żył, na pewno dałby mu jakiś znak, a przeciągające się milczenie, jest oznaką, że jego życiowy partner naprawdę nie żyje, coś w nim umarło także.

W odwecie pragnął tylko jednego; zabić Voldemorta. Niestety mały Potter go wyprzedził. Jednak może dobrze się stało. Dzięki temu nie został okrzyknięty zdrajcą, a teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan wrócił do pełni sił mógł nadal udawć jego wiernego sługę, podczas gdy za plecami spiskował razem z Severusem, próbując jak najbardziej pokrzyżować jego plany. To właśnie Severus pomógł mu podnieść się po śmierci Regulusa. Sam był w podobnej sytuacji, Voldemort zabił osobę, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Wiedział jak to jest i znał tę palącą potrzebę zemsty, która trwaiła Selwyna od tylu lat i którą zaspokajał na jakiś czas, każdym kolejnym nepowodzeniem Voldemorta, do którego się przyczyniał.

'Chyba już pora na ciebie' głos Severusa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. 'Nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale muszę wracać do szkoły.'

'Obowiązki dyrektora wzywają, co?' zaśmiał się Selwyn. 'W każdym razie chciałem ci jeszcze podziękować, Sev.'

'Za co?' Snape zmarszczył brwi. 'Przecież cała akcja z ratowaniem Creeveya spadła na twoje barki...'

'No tak, ale twoje wsparcie moralne... może wydaje ci się, że to takie nic, ale towarzystwo kogoś, kto wie co przeżyłeś, jest naprawdę bardzo pomocne. Poza tym, mówiąc ci dziś „dziękuję”, nie chodzi mi tylko o akcję z Colinem.' Selwyn spojrzał na niego znacząco. Lekkie wykrzywienie warg i złagodnienie spojrzenia, powiedziało mu lepiej niż tysiąc słów, że Severus zrozumiał.

 

 


End file.
